Diziiness
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZADR/YAOI..Well they finally did it, convinced Dib that there are no such things as aliens, with unconventional means.  Now Dib is confused as to what is real and what isn't, is he Zim?, he must finish his mission!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, just love the characters**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

Two years and he finally shows his face back at skool. Two years of waiting for that big head, pig-smelly to show up just so he could get his revenge. Every since that last fight, ever since he lost _everything! _ Even watching the Dib-stink limp over to his desk did little to appease him. Zim stepped his hands together as he narrowed his blue eyed contacts at his opponent, wonder which plot he should use against the worthless Diiib. He still wore that stuupid coat, and to make it even worse he had gotten taller. Well so did Zim, but never as tall as the stupid, dirt-smelling, disgusting Dib-monkey.

But the worthless worm-boy did nothing, NOTHING, just stuck his head on his desk, his face away from him. Even when the worthless teacher tried to teach the huumuns, and called on Dib he would say nothing.

The bell rang and Dib gathered his backpack and made his way out the door. Perfect opportunity for Zim to at least start an attack. A slight placement of his foot, just at the right time and Dib went down hard. The laughter followed just like it always had from the other students. Zim didn't know what he liked best, the beginning of this humiliation of laughter from his fellow students or that fact of watching him struggle to stand back up. Zim pressed down a foot on Dibs hand that was still on the floor.

"Well Stuupid Diiib, groveling on the ground before me, just as you should have been doing since I got here." He dug his foot in harder into Dibs hand, getting the smallest bit of pleasure at the grimace on Dibs face.

Dib yanked his hand free and got up. He swung his back pack over his shoulder and without even a look towards Zim or a word left the room. Zims eyes widened with surprise and than narrowed, he jumped up and ran after the stupid worm. As he pushed his way into the hall he could see that stupid scythe hair piece just up ahead.

Zim caught up to Dib and getting a hold of the back of his coat, Zim threw Dib to the ground, giving a satisfied smile when he heard the grunt of pain from the other.

"Yuuuu", Zim hissed at him "Yuu think you can waltz back in here as if nothing happened? After you destroyed EVERYTHING?" Zim couldn't help but take a wad of that hair in his fist and give it a good slam into the floor. A few of the students glanced in their directions but not many paid them any attention. As soon as they saw who it was, they gave the two a wide berth, not wanting to get caught up in whatever fight they were having now.

"Zim?" it was soft, quiet.

"Yesss, who else would it be." Zim growled as he pulled Dib up and slammed him into the lockers. Crouched over the slouched human, Zim glared down at him. He was pleased to see blood running down the Dib-stinks eye from the cut above it.

Dib blinked slowly, and tilted his head slightly at Zim, his glasses were slightly askew on his face. He reached up and straightened them out, but the look he gave Zim was one of no recognition. Then Dib grabbed a hold of Zims wrist. Zim tried to pull back but Dibs grip just tightened. "Zim." A small smile played on his face. Zim fisted his free hand and hit Dib in the face, knocking him to his side. Dib did release his hand and Zim pulled back slightly.

"Don't you _dare _touch me." Zim hissed.

A small chuckled came from Dib and his hand reached into his trench coat pocket, pulling out a small tube. Dib sat back up and looked at Zim that infuriating grin on his face. Dib wiped a hand across his mouth, and then popped the top of his container tipping back the container he swallowed one lf the pills within, then slipped the container back into his pocket.

"I've been waiting for you smelly Dib, waiting to take my revenge on you and then destroy you ALL. "

Dib pushed his way up the wall, until he was standing again. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes Zim, revenge. Revenge will be ours." Dib turned and began limping down the hallway, leaving his backpack lying on the ground. "But your not real Zim, not real" Zim could hear Dib mutter while shaking his head and then chuckle that seemed to turn into laughter as he turned the corner.

Zim stood back watching Dib move away from him becoming even angrier. What total nonsense was Dib jabbering? Not real? Not real? Was he Dib talking about Zim not being real! After what that stupid, bastard did to him? He'll show him who was _not real_.

Giving chase Zim went and turned the corner where Dib was gone. The hall was almost cleared of students as they had gone to their next mind numbing class. But there was no Dib in site. In fact he couldn't find him anywhere. Zim screamed his frustration making the last few students to run to their class.

The rest of the day still showed no signs of Dib and Zim walked home in the most foulest of moods. He kicked his front door open.

"GIR!" nothing but silence "GIIIIRRR! Where are you, you stupid robot." But the place was quiet. Zim stormed through and headed towards the kitchen. He stepped into the garbage can that was also an elevator and let it take him down to his control room. It was one of the few areas he allowed power too. Now that he was only running on one-fourth of what he originally had. His computer had been wiped clean, and his communication channels had been lost. EVERYTHING of importance had been lost.

It had taken him years to get back to this point, all because of that no good, stupid pink, long leg dirt-smelling Dib-tard! No longer did he have his computer speak to him, but was forced only to have what the stuupid huumans called "_the internet". _ Which was infuriating slow, full of junk, ads, and disgusting human mating rituals. Zim shuddered at the thought. Where was that stupid Gir.

Zim tried again, as he always did to contact the Tallest, but still the connections he had, and the power left was still not enough. Not ever enough. Having to rebuild, and salvage it all after that last _failed_ event. To bad Dib hadn't died then, at least that would have been worth it.

"grrrrrrrrr", Zim slammed his fist on the console and turned to go fid the wayward Gir. As he walked to the elevator it popped opened and Gir came tumbling through.  
"weeeeeee, hellooo master", Gir wrapped his arms around Zim's leg and looked up. Zim had grown tall enough that the small bot now seemed….well, small.

He sighed "where have you been Gir? We have plans to make, the stupid Dib-stink is back and we must make him pay." Zim clinched his fist in front of him, his eyes narrowing as a grin spread across his face.

"I liiike waffles." Gir giggled.

"Not now Gir, now we plan."

"Oooooohhh, shhhhhh I have a see-cret." Gir whispered and smiled up at Zim.

Zim looked down at Gir. "what secret Gir, what could possible be more important at this moment then our plan to destroy Dib-worm."

"Milkman said it was a surpiiise."

Zim shook the robot off of his leg and got back in the elevator, Gir twirled in after him humming some nonsense song about muffins and the milkman. They ended back in the kitchen, where there were muffins sitting on the table.

"Giiirrr? What is this?"

"My muphhhh-innns" Gir started to gobble down the muffins. Zim walked over and eyeballed them, gave one a sniff and then ate it. Zims eyes grew large the pink eyes staring at the muffins. He grabbed another one and ate that one, then another, then another. Zim rubbed his full belly filling quit satisfied, and very sleepy. Gir had already curled up on the table with the remaining muffins and crumbs, snoring.

"We will rest, and then plan Gir", Zim walked over to the couch and laid back down on it. He yawned and rolled over on his side. "Yes, plan and show Dib, make him suffer" Zim gave a low chuckle as some of thoughts ran through his muddled mind. "Maybe cut all his hair off, or all his fingers and toes, or cut that ugly disgusting nose off", Zim chuckled picturing a nose less Dib. Chuckles soon turned to snores.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, just love the characters**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

The first thing Zim noticed was the awful smell that assaulted him, and that it felt like a truck run away had hit his head. His antenna twitched slightly and one eye slowly opened the other slowly following.

"Ugg, Gir what are you burning now?" Zim blinked in the sunlight as he realized several things were wrong all at once. That horrid dirt smell was beneath him and he was no longer inside his house. Zim jumped up to his feet, crouching there as he looked around. He sat on top of a hill that overlooked the city below. Not too far away he could make out the Hi skool, just barely. That rank smell drifted towards him again and he turned to see the Dib-human sitting on a rock, the vile smoke rising from the cigarette he was smoking.

"Youu! What are you doing here?"

Dib wasn't even looking at him, just kept staring at the scene below them rubbing at a spot just behind and above his right ear. He just sat there in that stupid coat, rubbing his stupid head, not saying anything.

"You KIDNAPED ZIM!", Zims spider legs eased out from his pack as he made his way to Dib. Zim smacked the cigarette out of Dibs hand and pushed him roughly to the ground, the spider legs pining his arms down at his side.

Dib blinked at Zim a slight frown on his face. "What?" Zim lowered himself so that he was almost face to face with him.

"Why did you bring Zim here? Hmmmm? Its good, yes? No one can hear you scream out here." Zim chuckled. Zim brought up a spider leg and brought it close to the Dibs face. But it was about that moment a small loud piercing sound started pierce the air. Zim covered his antenna and searched for the offending sound. Then Zim noticed the thick metal bracelets around Dibs wrists, and that was where the offending sound was coming from.

Just as he found the source of the sound, electricity ran from the bracelets and up the spider arms, sending Zim reeling backwards to lie sprawled on his back his spider legs limp beneath him.

Dib was not spared the electric shock and he twitched slightly on the ground, smoke slightly rifting off him. He rolled over to his side taking a few deep breaths and then staggered as he stood up. He limped over to the small alien and nudged him with his boot.

"You okay?"

Zim coughed and rolled over to his hands and knees. "I am going to _KILL_ you." Zim growled.

"Good, good." Dib smiled as he turned his back on the Irken. He took a deep breath and reached his hand back into his pocket. He pulled out his pills and popped another one into his mouth. "I was afraid I had used too much in those muffins and you were going to sleep away the morning, missing the beginning."

Zim pushed himself up and let his spider legs retract into his pak. He lowered one eye and stared at Dib-ert. "What are you babbling about? _insane_Dib" He taunted.

Dib winced slightly and then shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. His mind was at least free for the moment. Free to talk to Zim for real, or so he thought, was he? "Stop it" he muttered to himself as he tapped his head.

"Stop what Dib-worm? Stop from pulling each of your fingers off, stop from going to make you suffer the most agonizing death, making you BEG for the mercy of the all mighty ZIM! Oh how I wish I had an Arrtudge" Zim chuckled at the thought.

"Our plans start here Zim. Remember? This last year we planned and planned and now it's finally time."

"Hmmm? What ARE you babbling about?"

"This." Dib pulled out a small black, cylinder shaped stick, a red light was blinking on one end of it. "Time for the end." And Dib pressed the button. It took a moment but then explosion after explosion made its way through the city. The Hi skool, the mall, the park, the library, several office buildings in the larger part of the city.

Zim stumbled slightly and got his feet under him as he looked at the mass destruction below him. His pink eyes wide and antenna pressed back to his green head. What in the hell was going on? Dark plumes of smoke twisted into the air.

"Oh, I'd tell you not to drink the water, but…." Dib shrugged and then snickered. He stopped and turned towards Zim and shook his head slightly. A sad smile on his face even though Zim never saw it, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good bye Zim, your were the only friend I every had."

Zim turned to see Dib just as he placed a few touches to his metal bracelet and a beam of white-bluish light engulfed him and he was gone.

Zim still seemed to be speechless, but then he called into his own device. "Giir come and get me NOW!" It didn't take long for the Sir unit to find him while in his dog costume. Climbing on his back, barely fiting on the small bot, they zoomed back to the base.

"Where did that stinking, filthy HUUmun go! How dare he." Zim seethed. The streets were chaos, debris littered everywhere, people confused, the sirens blaring but too many fires burned out of control. Zim might have enjoyed the scenery more if he wasn't so mad. He WAS going to find HIM and he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

They reached the base and Zim quickly made his way down to his main lab. He leap to his control panel and began to divert his precious power to his surveillance. That's when he found it, something he hadn't been able to retrieve himself for two years. The Irken power signal came in strong, and Zim latched his own signal into it. For the first time in two years the base hummed with almost full power.

"Access granted" the computer voice stated.

Zim pulled up the schematics and infiltrated the poorly defended system. He knew that place, knew where it was coming from, and then that was when blueprints began pouring over the screen. Flashing and then retracting into smaller files as he downloaded it all. A combination of Irken and English codes meshed together. At last it finished with the final blueprint staring at him. Why did it seem so familiar? There was a small count down clock ticking in the lower right hand corner, and there was only two hours left. Zims eyes once again in such short amount of time widened his antenna flat until one slowly perked up and he couldn't help but chuckle and then laugh. A laugh he hadn't been able to laugh for so long. Gir looked up at him and began laughing. His anger forgotten now that he knew where to find HIM but, maybe, just maybe he would let him live, maybe. Unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, just love the characters**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

"What did you say?" Dibs voice was very quiet, ominous.

The tattered scientist backed up slightly, his face going paler it that was possible, making the bruises there stand out more prominent. He visibly swallowed, his eyes wide behind his goggles. Dib took a step closer and then another, the scientist mimicking his every foot step away from him. His whole body was shaking with fear.

"N-n-nothing, it-it was an accident." He stammered.

The anger had already filled Dib to beyond reason. And he soon reached the scientist who had to stop as he reached the edge of the platform. Dib grabbed the front of his lab coat pulling him closer to his face.

"That name, never say that name to me again. This is your last warning, if you want to live through this." Dib hissed at him.

The scientist nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry sir."

Dibs features relaxed and let a small smile on his face.

"Good good. That's a good huumun." The scientist seemed relived that Dib had forgiven him. But without a second thought Dib shoved the scientist back and over the edge of the platform. The startled scream was heard for a while until it suddenly ended. Dib watched with a satisfied look, it was a long drop to the bottom. He turned and limped back to his computer. He had to make sure they were doing what he wanted. Just in case they tried to do anything, stuupid.

The other scientists that were still alive quickly turned back to their work and seemed to work a little harder when Dib passed them. Their numbers were dwindling, only a handful of them left. The plan was so perfect when he had contacted them, _pretending_ to want to work in Membranes place they had readily let him in, welcomed with open arms, especially after what _had_ happened to his family, to the professor. But they hadn't realized until too late at how wrong they were.

Zim saw what happened and wondered what was said to make Dib crack like that. Hmmm, so very interesting this all was. But no matter, he had found him and now he was going to take over this little operation. So perfect, and was a little miffed he hadn't thought of this himself. Here it was, the means of mass destruction of the stinky dirty huumans. Finally, after all these years, he could complete his mission.

"Well Dib-worm, I see you've been busy. But I ZIM will now take this from you." His antennas flattened back to his head and his eyes narrowed. He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Dib paused, his eyebrows furrowed down to a frown and turned to look at the Irken invader. When Dib looked at him he saw a look of confusion on his face before his eyes lightened up and he laughed.

"Zim! You made it. I was wondering where you went." Dib walked quickly over towards him, his bad leg forgotten for the moment, even though he still limped slightly. And before the Irken could do anything Dib had grabbed him and spun him around, laughing as he did so. And then Dib pressed his lips to his and set him down. Zim staggered back slightly not sure what had just happened and then anger filled him.

"You dare…" he hissed

If Dib heard he didn't show it, he just grabbed the aliens hand and pulled him towards the machine. The insufferable Dib was still taller than him.

"Look Zim, look. Finally all of our plans are coming together, and we can get rid of the stuuupid huumans." Dibs laughter deflated the anger in the invader as he looked over at the boy. His eyes narrowed.

"S-s-sir." The frightened scientists slowly approached Dib, but his eyes were wide on Zim. All the scientists' eyes were on Zim.

"What is it!" Dib turned to yell at him.

"I-its finished sir."

They scientists gathered in a small group not knowing what to do now. Some looked with frightened eyes at Zim, but just as frightened eyes at Dib.

"Excellent, come Zim now we can complete our mission." Dib once again pulled him over to a control panel. He pressed some of the levers and buttons and the machine began to slowly rotate, extending upwards. Dib kept his eyes on the control panel as he spoke, "I've called them Zim. They're going to come, I finally convinced them." Dibs voice was low with excitement. Zim watched Dibs scythe piece of hair bobbed slightly. He looked at Dib with a sideways glance.

"Who are coming?" Expecting some trick, some huuman trick with their FBI or other such nonsense.

"The Tallest." It was the smallest of whispers, but Zim's antenna perked straight up at that and his eyes widened. The Tallest, he hadn't been able to contact them since…since Dib destroyed everything! Lies, this was a new trick from the monkey-brained human.

"S-sir?"

"Yes, yes you may go", Dib waved a hand towards them not really looking at them anymore. The scientists looked at each other a moment and began to scramble out. Dib looked at the machine and laughed "ALL for the Irken Empire, Victory for ZIM!" he yelled and then Dib reached behind him and spun pointing the metal weapon at the scientist and began to fire, the bullets finding their marks in a splash of red against white. They fell, all of them and Dib kept pulling the trigger until it clicked empty.

Zim had taken several steps back from this, too many emotions ran through him he wasn't sure what to feel. The mentioning of the Tallest, the death of the Huumuns, which did bring some pleasure and curiosity, but the site of Dib made him all the more confused.

"And he can't stop us either, not this time."

The machine seemed to start picking up in speed. Once this machine had been created for the purpose of clean, pure, free energy, PEG for short. Of course the other option was that it could be used as a wave of doom and wipe out all of humanity. And since the Professor had changed his mind, the machine had been sitting dormant, just waiting for this opportunity.

"Who?" Zim couldn't help himself from asking.

"That nobody, the one who made us like this", his voice lowered with hate "Dib"

"But you are Dib-stupid" Zim anger was rushing back into him. "YOU are the one that made us this way. You ARE the stinking, earthbreath, pig loving DIIIIIB!"

This loud outburst caused Dib to stop what he was doing and glance over at the Irk, his eyes narrowed. The silence seemed to drag on, nothing but the sound of machinery and the energy that flowed through it.

"Who are you?" Dib finally said, the words were low and harsh. He turned to look at Zim directly. "You're not Zim, I'm Zim, this is MY plan, MY mission!" Dib raised the gun up and pointed it at Zim and fired, but the gun had already been emptied.

Zim flinched back when the gun clicked, but then he jumped forward and knocked the now worthless weapon from his hand and tackled Dib to the ground, finding a little bit of pleasure as his fist hit into Dibs face. But Dib brought his good leg up and under the Irk, kicking him off. The spider limps came out and clattered back over to Dib. Dib had found a broken piece of pipe and swung it, hitting one of the legs which made Zim stagger slightly, but not loose his balance. Once again he had Dib underneath him, a spider leg poised to pierce through the soft, pink of the humans fleshy stomach.

Yet as he brought it down, Dib grabbed the incoming object and was able to direct it somewhere less vulnerable. It still sliced through his waist and Dib cried out with the pain. With the pain always came the moment of clarity and Dibs eyes widened in shook. He stared at the menacing Irk above him.

"Zim?"

But the Irk was in no more mood to play, his teeth were bared and his eyes narrowed to slits. He pulled back he spider arm to strike again, and Dib quickly pressed a button on one of his bracelets that sent that shock through them both. Dib turned over gasping and struggled up to his feet, his hand going to his side which felt wet and slick. It was then Dib noticed one of the scientist had made his way to the control panel, his coat mostly red now as he pressed a few of the buttons and entered in codes.

"No" Dib whispered "NO" he screamed as he leaped at the man, his fingers closing around his throat, but the man was already dead. That mocking smile and unstaring eyes bored into him. He had used the last of his life to undue his mistake. The explosion that followed sent Dib and Zim tumbling back to the floor. The heat from the fire as the vortex of heat and fire twisted its way up the turning arms to explode through the domed ceiling above. Dib looked over at Zim who's spider legs helped keep him anchored during the blast. Dib grabbed onto the Irken.

"We have to get out of here, this place is going to explode."

"Don't touch meeee." Zim hissed at him and took another swipe at him.

Dib ignored him and latched onto an arm and yanked him forwards. Zim pulled his arm back but another explosion seemed to make him realize the situation he was in. He looked up the fire encasing the huge interior, smaller explosion could be heard throughout the place. Dib looked up and knew they weren't going to make it out of here. He grabbed Zim by the front of his Irken uniform and slammed his wrists together. There was a slight pause and then, as if they were the magnets of the same charge, went flying back away from each other.

The force sent them out of the way of the tumbling debris and fire. Dib smacked hard against the wall, dark spots speckled in front of his eyes, and for a second he couldn't get his breath. His side hurt, his head hurt and the pain let him able to think clearly. The smell of burning flesh and the pain in his wrist made him look down. The right cuff was toast, the circuits fried. Dib unlocked it and with a small click it opened and clattered to the floor, revealing a black bloody mess. He looked up and wished he hadn't. His only entrance/exit was entirely blocked by the fire, and the room was filling up with smoke. He gave a small bitter laugh which turned into a coughing fit from the smoke. _How ironic _he thought, that it would be Zim who actually stopped him from using this machine. He lay back down on the floor, no energy to move, no where to go. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out the tube of his pain pills. He stared at them a moment and shrugged. Might as well, he figured it would be better than burning to death.

He popped the lid off and began to swallow them until the tube was empty and he let if fall from his hand, its small clatter almost unheard over the destruction of the place. Dib waited and wished things would have turned out differently. Even if couldn't have changed things with Zim, to think that his own _father_.. what he had done to him. Dib swallowed and fought the tears that wanted to fall. That was the most painful, the last betrayal that had finally broken him.

His body was beginning to feel heavy from the drugs, as if his body was filling up with lead. No longer in control he let the tears fall, his eye sight already going blurry even with his glasses on, the darkness that was slowly creeping on the edge of his vision. He sighed and decided to stop fighting and let the darkness take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

He was encased in the darkness, but he knew he wasn't alone, he was never alone and that always sent a small shiver down his small. It was the sound of the metal on metal that got him scrambling backwards until his back hit into the wall. He blinked and looked around, he was back in his old hospital room, the place he hated the most, THAT place where, where…he couldn't finish the thought.

"What _happened_ Dib?" the words were low, menacing and Dib looked around with frightened eyes.

"It-it wasn't my fault, one of the scientists…, they-they.." the fisted hand hit Dib hard sending him flying, sprawling to the ground, his glasses skittered off out of sight.

"LIES, YOU FAILED ME!" Dib felt the claws dig into his back and rake downwards bringing a cry of pain out of him.

"No, please it wasn't my fault" he whimpered.

There was a pause and then Zims face lowered down towards Dibs, his deep crimson eyes narrowing at him. "You've done something _stupid_ again haven't you." Zim grabbed him and yanked him off his feet, "HAVEN'T YOU!" The round snake-like arms snaked around Dib keeping him aloof in the air.

"There was nothing I could do.." Dib answered with the smallest voice, fearing what the other was going to do.

"I NEVER gave you PERMISSION to KILL YOURSELF!" The voice roared. A small snake arm came from Zims pak and towards Dib, and before Dib could do anything else it forced its way into his mouth making him gag as the intruding arm was none to gentle going down, down to his stomach. Dib kicked and sputtered and gagged so when Zim brought the arm back out, he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach.

An Irken claw grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head back. The other went to his face where claws slowly and meticulously drew down the side of his face making Dib scream.

"Now what went wrong?"

"I-I miss calculated." Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't help it

"As usual you failed just like everything else you have ever tried to do." Suddenly the hands released Dib and he scrambled backwards, but never too far away.

"I placed all the bombs in the locations, and I-I put that stuff in the water like you told me too."

"Maybe I should just leave you here, alone, with no one to talk to, no one who'll believe you" the voice seemed to get further away "Maybe you could try your _Father_ again." The voice snickered.

"No" Dib whispered, then louder "NO, don't leave me!" But there was no answer."I'll do better next time I promise" Dib curled up and wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked slightly "I promise."

"And why should I believe you? When you are nothing, my little piggy-smelling Earthlet? You are not Huumun, you are not Irken…" Zim turned his back on the pathetic mass of meat at his feet. "What does that make you, hmmmm Dib-thing?"

Dib whimpered at the pain those words caused. Nothing, he was nothing, so he said the only thing he could say, the only thing that made sense to his muddled mind. "I am yours my Tallest."

"Yes, yes that does make you _mine_ doesn't it?" The Irk turned and looked down with a pleased little smile on his face. He sat down on the floor and motioned "Come here my Dib-thing, come to Zim, no one else wants you, no one else will take care of you but _me_."

Dib slowly got on his hands and feet and made his way towards Zim his Tallest and curled up in his lap. Zim played with his hair much like a cherished cat, pulling on the small lock of hair that always stood out. Dib gave small whimpering sounds as he snuggled closer. The Irk drew down a point of one of his claws along Dibs forehead and down his nose, over his lips until it reached his chin. He placed it under the tender area and slowly raised Dibs head so he would look at him. "Yes, you are a good boy aren't you?" Dib nodded slightly, holding his breath, waiting, wanting.

The pointed claw sharply poked at the center of Dibs forehead. "Then its time to think of a new plan with that big head of yours. You will do that for me yes?" Zim lowered his mouth down and lightly placed a small kiss on Dibs lips. Zim pulled back but Dib tried to keep the contact. Zim chuckled as he pushed Dib back. "I am still waiting…"

"I will think of something my Tallest, we will destroy them." Dib was shaking slightly, wanting, saying anything to get that touch back.

"Yes, I know you will." Zim leaned back down to Dib and gave him his reward, and Dib kissed him back as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. The only thing that mattered. He felt the claws reach under his shirt and lightly run across his belly making him shudder. Dib held on for life, his fist clinched in the others uniform. Even when Zims tongue slid out and ran over the claw marks on his face, to lap up the blood there, it made Dib cry out, but he would never let go and just shuddered from the pain, pleasure and just the feel of belonging somewhere, anywhere as long as it was with Zim.

Zim explored about the house, intrigued at how similar it was to his base, just on a smaller scale. Tak's old ship had been disassembled and the parts used to create this new base. Wires, and parts crisscrossed through the place. Zim made his way towards the basement of the house, which looked to have once housed Membranes laboratory at some time. Now various experiments and machinery sat in various stages of development. But the one thing that had caught his attention was the screen that sat flushed to the wall, the lights blinking showing that it was powered up, waiting for transition.

He approached it slowly, no he wasn't nervous, he was the all mighty ZIM the most feared invader in all the Universe. He was NOT afraid. He sat down in front of the console, the chair now seemed a little too small, must have been the one from Tak's ship. He reached out a hand and initiated contact. He wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath when it connected.

"What is it _Zim_?" The almighty Tallest Red stood there before him on the screen. "I thought we said no more contact until we _arrived_." He sounded like he wasn't too surprised though.

"My-my Tallest." Zim said reverently. It was true, everything that Earthboy said was true.

"_Welllll? What is it?"_ Red's eyes narrowed as he closed in on the screen.

"Ooo, tell him to send some more of those…payy-triess" Purple purred.

"You didn't screw anything up did you? Your little earth-slave said everything was going as planned and that you had the planet under control."

"Of course not, Everything IS going as planned, for your arrival My Tallest..which will be when exactly?" Zim asked, trying not to sound like he had no idea what they were saying.

"Uggg, two months of your _EARTH _time. But remember _ZIM_, this is your last chance, when we get there and we don't get what's promised..." Red made an obscene jester and then cut the connection.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to go, after all this time and we thought he was finally dead." Purple complained.

Red couldn't seem to stop glaring at the blank screen. "Did he seem different to you?"

"Please, like I try to look at that ugly little thing." Purple went over to Red and wrapped an arm around his middle, resting his head on his shoulder. He shuddered at the thought of Zim. "I had hoped that we had heard the last of him."

Red reached up unconsciously and ran a hand over one of Purples antennae, making the other sigh contentedly.

"No, this will be the last time. Nothing like the incident with Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork will never happen again." But Red hadn't liked what he saw. There was something different about Zim. And he didn't like it. "You know why I agreed. After we thought we were rid of him, he shows up, AGAIN." Red ranted while stroking purples antennae, feeling the other relax and purr against his back. "Impending DOOM three is almost here and we don't want the slightest chance this time."

Purple reached up and to grab Reds antenna, twirling it around his fingers. "And he still doesn't even suspect why we sent him there in the first place." Purple giggled, he couldn't help it, Red always made him fell soooo good.

Red tilted his head back, to give the other more essay access. Yes, that was true. Zim still had no idea the real reason they sent him to that disgusting part of the universe. This would definitely work to their advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

It was all true, all of it. That stupid worm-baby, Earth loving Dib was telling the truth. And all Zim could do was stare at the blank screen. Two months, two short months and the Tallest would be here. It was such a short amount of time. The strangest feeling began to melt within his squeedly spooch and spread through the rest of him. A sense of, of satisfaction? Anticipation? Excitement? Zim began to laugh, the sound echoing through the room. The Tallest were finally coming and all it took was..his laughter died but his good mood did not. Well, no matter why they _were_ coming. Zim looked upwards and scowled. Yes, he was going to have to take care of THAT but first he needed to see what _his _plans were.

He began to type away on the control board, pulling up schematics, blueprints and what ever plans that boy had made. Hmmmmm, yes this could work, that one seemed unreliable, that one had potential. Oh yes, victory would be his for whatever reason. He tried to push that other unwanted thought that tried to invade his euphoria, but just like those stupid, ugly wiggly worms it wouldn't go away. Why? Why you stupid Dib-stink, why were you doing this?

It was the dull throbbing pain that pulled him from his darkness. Dib slowly opened his eyes trying to clear his vision. His body still felt heavy and signs of a headache were forming, which he knew was only going to get worse. Dib shifted slightly to ease the pain which only brought more pain along his side. That was when he realized that he was on a bed. Panic welled up within him, was he back at the hospital? Dib blinked his eyes and they cleared as he looked around his room. A sigh of relief escaped him. Home, he was back home. But how did he get here? Dib tried to rack his brain, trying to remember what had happened.

His head began to hurt more and Dib reached his hand up to rub that spot just above his left ear. He stopped thinking about it, stopped trying to remember, trying just made it hurt more. There was only one thing that mattered now, the one thing that made the pain go away.

Dib reached a hand to his face to find it unmarred as he remembered Zims words. He had to finish this had to continue, for himself, for Zim, for them both.

"_Hurry UP Dib-slave." _ _Zims voice hissed through him._

Dib shuddered and began to move off the bed. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he paused only long enough for it to pass. His side felt like it was on fire and when he looked down he could see why. His coat was gone and his t-shirt was a bloody mess, but as he moved the tattered pieces aside, he could see the long line where he had been sliced. It was red and puffy, but had been stitched up. Then he noticed his wrist was bandaged up. Images of a fire flashed threw his brain, but he just shook it off, letting the image fade.

None of it made sense to him, then again nothing did anymore and he learned not to question it. It only made his head hurt. But he knew he better get some disinfectant on it before it got any worse and interfered with what was important. He stumbled into his bathroom and opened a cupboard, pushing stuff out of his way until he found what he had been looking for. He found a liquid that was supposed to be good at disinfecting wounds, and poured it on. Dib clinched his teeth at the pain.

When he opened his eyes for the moment he could discern who he was and what he was doing, and the thing that scared him the most was that he didn't care anymore. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and hated what he saw there. Dib fisted his hand around the bottle and slammed it into the mirror. The mirror shattered falling into the sink and onto the floor. Some of the shards red from his the small cuts on his fist.

That voice laughed within him, Zim's voice, and it made him smile. _"Good boy, now get MOVING."_ Yes, so many things to do. Dib limped back out of the bathroom.

"Going somewhere Dib-worm?" Zim gave the Huumun a little push back into the room. Dib hopped backwards but was able to get his balance. Zim gave him another push backwards forcing Dib to sit as he came to the edge of his bed. Dib's eyes widened slightly and cringed back, a small whimper escaped him. This seemed to only fuel Zim, and he grinned as he looked down at him.

"Now Diiib, I wan't you to start telling me _everything_." One of the spider legs slipped out of his Pak and slammed down into the bed next to Dib. Zim reached one of his gloved claws out and pressed it against the fresh wound and Did sucked in air through his teeth with the slight pain.

Dib reached up and grabbed the front of Zims uniform, "Please Zim, please I promised didn't I? I'll think of something." That fist in Zims shirt seemed to pull him slightly towards Dib.

"You've promised Zim NOTHING! Yuuu are the reason Zim is still here!" Zim hissed and before he knew it, he had hit Dib in the face. He retracted his spider leg and took a step back. Dib slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around Zim's legs.

"Don't leave me, Don't leave me", Dib cried "I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry."

Zim could feel the boy shaking as he tried to dislodge the human from his legs. It was harder than it seemed, since Dib had a death grip on him. Zim tried another tactic.

"You will release me at once Dirtboy, NOW."

Dib slowly let go and looked up at Zim. This was just all so confusing. Dib was never this complacent around him. And what was all that shit of not wanting him to leave? Where had the Dib-worm been for the last two years anyways, and why was he now trying to do HIS mission?

Zim took a deep breath and looked down at the Dib who just sat there looking at him, he could feel one of his eyes twitch. "Where were you Dib, Hmmmm? Where did you go hide from Zim?"

This startled Dib and he scooted back slightly. "What, what do you mean? I wasn't hiding?" His headache was starting to hurt more, spreading.

"Where were you Dib-stink?" Zim asked.

Dib reached up and put his hands on his head, trying to ease the pain. "No I don't want to."

Zim growled and grabbed Dib by the throat forcing him back to look at him. "Tell me stupid Dib, what you were doing."

Dib couldn't breathe, even though the hand on his throat wasn't tight enough to stop his flow of air, but the panic was settling in and he was hyperventilating. He didn't want to remember, even as Zim ordered him to tell him, the words wouldn't come.

"No..I Cant, it…hurts." Dib squeezed his eyes closed and pressed harder on his head. "Please…stop.." he whimpered.

_He remembered that light, the light that seemed to blind him. And the voices that whispered around him, but the one thing he could remember was the pain. The pain in his head. He tried to move his arms but they seemed to be stuck. He glanced downwards and saw why. They had restrained him so he couldn't move. Even that small movement from his head caused dark spots to form in front of his eyes._

_Then a dark shadow appeared over him, the outline seemed too familiar._

"_It's all over Dib, everything is going to be ok now." Professor Membrane's voice, his father's voice, said to him. And then they had given him a shot and the bright light went away._

But it wasn't ok, nothing was ok after that. "STOP IT!" Dib shouted and he lunged at Zim. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Zim was taken off guard as the lanky teen tackled him. Dib seemed to be in a fury, and it was all Zim could do to avoid the flaying arms. Zim brought his leg up that connected to Dibs stomach and using his spider legs pushed himself forwards, giving him the advantage. Snake arms reached out and wrapped up Dib stilling his movements. Dib struggled slightly and then just went limp, his head hanging low. They both panted from the small yet volatile fight.

"Is this real? Am I real?" Dib looked up into Zims face. "Are you real? I… can't tell anymore."

Zim slowly set Dib down and unwound the snake arms as the retracted back into his Pak. "Of course Zim is real" Zim poked a claw at Dibs forehead. "You _feel_ real. What does this have to do with where _you_ were Dib-worm?"

Dib reached up to that spot behind his ear again. "Sorry." Dib sighed hard, "I, they made me, I had no choice in the matter, and when they…."he trailed off his voice going real quiet. He slowly reached over and took one of Zims hands and brought it to the spot that he seemed to always rub on his head.

His Irken claws weren't sure what was going on and then he moved his fingers. Under his fingers he felt a ridge under Dib's hair that was about two inches in length. Dib had dropped his own hand but Zim couldn't pull his away. He tipped Dib's head to the side and pushed his hair up to see the ugly scar. What had they done to his Dib? His? No HE was the one that wanted the pleasure to experiment on Dib, no one else had that right but HIM! HE, was ZIMs! And yet someone had, someone had taken that away from him.

"By the time I knew what had happened it was all over with" Dib whispered

Zim hadn't realized he had sat down next to Dib and had brought the human closer so that his head rested on his chest. He kept his hand on that spot on his head, rubbing gently. He just sat there like that, his anger forgotten, his need for vengeance gone for the moment as Dib clung to him and cried.

A/N: I just have to say thanks for the review and that this was a tuff chapter one to write. Its a hard balance between craziness/sane moments and it is in turn driving me insane, ah my poor Dib...I don't know karate, but i know crazy, and I will use it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

The scream that ripped through him startled him so badly that Dib jumped up, looking around wide eyed, his breathing was rapid, his heart pounding.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim screamed through his head. "You stupid, worthless, pig-smelly HUUMAN?"_

Dib winced and rubbed his head, "I'm sorry" he muttered. He stumbled towards his bedroom door. He had to move, finish, he had to finish his mission. Silence, no response. "Please don't be mad, I'm going, I'll finish it." Dib licked his lips.

"_Yes, I think its time for __**that **__thing__.__**"**_ _Zim laughed_, Dib not realizing that he was laughing as well. Relief that Zim hadn't left him. He paused at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath. He pushed the pain aside, his head, his side, all of it. It didn't matter, as long as Zim stayed with him.

A small noise got his attention that came down from his control center and he frowned. Was someone there, were they here to stop him? Was it that Huumun that always seemed to thwart him? No, he had gotten rid of him, hadn't he? But someone was down there. He looked around the room, he was in the kitchen. A quick glance at his wrists showed him that one of his metal bracelets was missing his wrist bandaged up. His brows furrowed as memory tried to force their way in. No, that wasn't important now as he shook it away. But now it meant he needed to find a different weapon.

There wasn't much left in the kitchen, since he had reassembled the whole house. He picked up the screw driver that sat on the floor. He began to slowly make his way down the stairs, taking the steps slowly so as not to give himself away.

"Giiir, stop that!"

"But I _like_ this show." The Sir unit whined. He had been fiddling with a small T.V. unit that was emitting only static.

Zim had begun shifting through some of the mechanics and machines that had been placed on a table. One in particularly had his attention. Defiantly Irken in design, but it also seemed to have Meekrob influence. It looked to be a small, slick cylinder that sat atop three spindle legs. Where had the _boy_ gotten this? Zim ran his claws over the side and a small click the cylinder opened smoothly as the center extended upwards where it stopped. Revealing a small indented shelf as it waited for something to be inserted.

A small crash brought Zim's attention back around to Gir, "I told you not to touch anything."

"I'm sorry master" the little bot began to hum his song "Where's my taquitos? My TAQUITOS!" and Gir ran off around a corner. Zim sighed and looked back at the gadget.

Zim's antennae tweaked slightly from a slight noise, but Gir was so noisy that he almost paid it no mind. But it wasn't Gir that had his antennae on the move. Zim spun as Dib crashed over him, something sharp nicked his arm. He was taken off guard and Dib had him pinned down, straddling the Irk his hands above his head and Zim could see the screwdriver there as Dib slashed it downwards. Zim grabbed hold of the crude weapon as they struggled.

"What are you DOING?" Zim yelled up at him.

"You're trying to stop me again aren't you!" Dib yelled back at him.

Zim was able to topple Dib over, as they crashed into a counter. The contents jarred came tumbling down. "I'm going to make you pay for this", Dib hissed at Zim "You are going to be _my_ slave _Earthen_."

"I should have left you in that fire Dib-stink, now GET OFF OF ZIM!" Zim punched out and Dib doubled over with the contact to his stomach.

Dib clutched his stomach panting "Again" he whispered "Harder, hit me HARDER!" Dib struggled towards Zim, so Zim gave him what he asked for. His foot connected to Dibs chest knocking him back. Dib grunted as he fell back his breathing hard as he rubbed his chest. Dib sat a moment breathing he blinked and straightened his glasses as he looked up at Zim. He gave a weak smile "Thanks Zim."

He pushed himself up and grimaced from the kick. It helped, for the moment. Zim eyed him wearily.

"Why I even _bothered_ saving _you_, and THIS is the thanks I get? Enslave me? You are the one who shall bow down to me Earthboy." Zim snapped his mouth shut "Crazy Dib" he muttered. "Now what is this, what is your plans? You will tell Zim everything." Zim gestured over what he had been looking at.

Dib looked at the cylinder and chuckled. "Oh that. Don't you remember when we were contacting the Tallest? And we had inadvertently come across that signal?" He limped over towards Zim.

"No **I** do NOT remember so explain it to me again." Zim motioned.

Dib pulled out a very small and tiny box from beneath the table. He began to punch in codes on the container as he spoke.

"They had already launched Impending Doom two, and the Meekrob's were fighting back."

"Security lock one breached, do you wish to continue?"A computerized voice said. There was a soft click and Dib turned the block around and began pressing more buttons, sliding his fingers along the mechanism.

"A large force of them had gathered and had teamed up with the Resisty, Unfortunately for them,…"

"Security lock two breached, finale warning." Said the neutral computerized voice.

"They ended up in this part of the Universe where we were able to record and transmit their locations to the Tallest." Dib laughed as he pressed the final buttons on the box.

"Finale warning, Security lock disengaged", the little box said and then a small click as the box finally opened. Each side folding and pulling back.

"Remember the look on their faces when we called them, the Tallest's Red and Purple thought they had seen a ghost, and to have the coordinates for the Resisty! Well we just couldn't resist after that and hacked into their mother ship and helped to disarm it, of course we couldn't help but download a few things either." Dib chuckled. "The Tallest couldn't say no to us after that."

Zim looked and the what sat in the center of the exposed box. Dib reached in gently and pulled out a small sphere, no larger than a marble. It glowed a putrid orange color and slash of yellow and green would shot through occasionally. He went to take it from Dib whose other hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch" Dib hissed at him "Unless you want to vaporize us right here and now."

Zim was about to retort but thought the better of it, taking what Dib to say to be true. He didn't really care to be vaporized at the moment. Dib carefully placed the marble looking thing into the opened canister were it slid into its slot perfectly. He than pressed a few buttons along the side. The thing made a small hissing noise and slowly began to retract inside. When it was finally closed Dib gave a small sigh of relief.

"Then they will see what a great Invader I really am, and they will all bow down to Zim."

"I AM ZIM Dib-monkey and YOU are the dirtchild, don't forget that!" He snapped.

Dib blinked and turned to the voice that spoke to him his mouth opened to say something and then he saw the cut and the green blood that had run down the sleeve of Zims arm. He took a step back his eyes going wide at the small wound. He gave a small whimper and then fell to his knees and groveled at Zims feet.

"Forgive me my Tallest I-I didn't know" Dibs hand clutched at Zims boots.

Zim looked down at the terrified boy and was almost pleased until he heard the words Dib had spoke. His own eyes went wide. Dib's lock of hair bobbed slightly and Zim reached down and grabbed it, yanking it back so that Dib looked up at him.

"What did you say?" Zim's voice was soft, menacing. His eyes narrowed.

All Dib did was whimper, and his voice was just a whisper "I'm sorry my-my Tallest."

Zim kicked out at dib making him scramble back to avoid the foot. He stared down at Dib a moment. "Don't ever say that again." He had said it so quietly that he wasn't sure that Dib heard him. But dib nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, my T-Tal, my master."

Oh how he wished he could have gotten some sort of pleasure from that, to finally have the Dib cower before him calling him that. But he felt nothing, because it meant nothing. Now that he knew there was something wrong with him, something that made Dib really crazy. Such a strange sensation had spread through him, and he tried to squelch it out. Dib had no idea what a taboo he had said, such disgrace, such blasphemy.

Dib looked at him and then being a little daring he slowly crawled over and stood up straight on his knees and wrapped his arms around Zims waist, hugging himself tightly to him. He laid his face against Zims chest and mumbled apologies. Zim absently reached a hand down and ran his claws through his hair, such a weird feeling against his gloved hand this hair. His hand moved on its own to that scar. Yes, he was going to have to do something about that.

Zim sucked in a quick breath as he felt Dibs warm hands on his bare skin. Dib had slipped his hands under the Irkens shirt and had pressed them against his back. He looked down at Dibs golden-brown eyes looking up at him, as if he wanted something from him. Dib placed kisses were his mouth sat as he watched Zim. At least that part was still covered by his shirt. Yes, he was definitely going to have to do something about _that._

_**A/N: This week will be a little slower for me to up date since I have to *sniff go back to work. Thanks for the Fabulous reviews *giggle, just to let you know that I am going crazy trying to write crazy O_o, but I love it and hope you do too :D** I don't know Karate, but i know crazy and I will use it...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Zim wasn't sure how to handle this new clinging Dib. "You may get up now, Zim will allow it."

Dib placed anther kiss on the Irkens uniform and then stood up. Zim scowled slightly miffed that Dib was still _taller_ than him. Dib took his hand and gently pulled him over to a bench and sat him down. He looked at the wound. Zim watched him as Dib chewed on his lower lip. "Its fine Dib, just clean it up." Dib nodded. He walked over near the console and reached down and picked up a small kit. Zim could see it was a standard first aid kit that came with all the voot cruisers. It must have been in Tak's ship. Dib set it down on the counter top next to Zim and opened it.

"Well, explain Dib-monkey, what your plans are to Zim."

Dib pulled out a small thin metal looking twig. He pressed an indentation along the side and a small red light appeared. He ran it slowly along the small cut and as the light passed along it, the wound closed up, leaving hardly any mark.

"The plan has always been the same Zim. We must conquer the humans for the Armada's arrival, making resistance impossible." Dib set the tool down and pulled out another container that held some purplish liquid. Dib found a piece of material to soak and then rubbed it along the newly healed wound. It felt cold and made Zims skin tingle.

"Yes, yes, I already know _that_!" Zim retorted "Are we going to use that?" he waved I the direction of the gadget they had worked on earlier.

Dib looked over at the slick looking cylinder and smiled, "That is our last resort, and if we use that then..we better hope we have a ship by then."

"Then what are we going to do?" Zim was barely aware of Dibs hand rubbing up along his arm and then he felt the others lips press against the newly healed wound. Zim looked down and was met by Dibs lips pressing against his. He could taste the medicine that had been rubbed on his skin from Dibs lips. "Ahhh" Zim shoved Dib back "WHAT are you DOING?"

Dib pulled back, being rejected clearly left him confused.

"Blahh, now all I can taste is that stuff."

"Are you mad at me?" Dibs small whisper asked.

Zim looked down at him. Dib had never looked so dejected, he wrapped his arms around his chest and kept his eyes cautiously on the Irk. "No, I'm not mad." He gave an irritated sigh, he could feel one of his antennae twitch irritatingly. Zim frowned down at Dibs side where fresh blood had ran down, some of the stitches had split open.

"Come on, we need to fix you up, _again._" Zim stood up and stormed for the stairway. He shuddered at the thought of having to go into the Humans bathroom again. Surrounded by all that _water_. Dib made his way up the stairs and passed Zim as he headed for the smaller bathroom down the hallway. Zim saw the leg he favored and frowned. He only seemed to be plagued with questions and getting no answers.

Entering the room he pulled open the mirror and pulled out some swabs and rubbing alcohol. He dipped one of he swabs in the solution and then rubbed it along the reopened wound. He gritted his teeth and let the pain flow through him.

"There's less painful ways Dib-worm." Zim stood at the doorway watching.

"Ya, I know. But the pain lets me think more clearly." He looked up at Zim as he smiled and taped that spot above his ear with a finger. Dib took a towel and dried the area as best he could and placed some large bandaids over the wound. He looked at the tattered shirt. "I think I better find a better shirt" He pulled the bloody shirt off and tossed it in a corner.

Zim looked at the half naked Dib, eyes narrowed. "Whats that?" Zim asked

"Hmmm? What?" Dib looked down at himself wondering what the Irken was pointing at.

"That, on your back."

Dib tried to look over his shoulder and then decided to use the mirror. He couldn't see anything unusual. His body had many old scars, most of them faded to pale white lines or almost completely invisible. But there was still one that stood out. It was almost crescent moon in shape and was painfully visible on the upper right side of his back.

"Oh, I.." Dib shrugged, he couldn't remember a lot of things, but something was tickling his memory and he frowned.

"_Nooo, complete the mission DIIIB" Zims menacing voice hissed Dib_ clutched at his head and took a step back _"He is trying to stop us, KILL HIM!"_

Dib took a step back and gasped and crashed back into the sink. "Stay away from me" he voice was shaky. His eyes searched to room looking for a way out.

The Irk was getting Irritated, "WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!" He took a few steps forward and grabbed one of Dibs hands and twisted it around so that he had him pinned against the sink. He gave it a good twist and heard Dibs intake of breath. At least Zim got some sort of pleasure from that. He ran his free hand across the scar and traced it. Dib shuddered under his touch. The scar was an ugly deep crimson color. "What are you doing here Dib-worm? Why are you doing this?"

Dibs breathing came in fast pants, "Its my mission, as an Invader.."

"I AM THE INVADER, INVADER ZIM, ME NOT YOU!" Zim shoved Dib away from him and stomped back, but he kept his magenta eyes on the boy, his antennae twitching. Dib turned to look at him the confusion that always seemed to cloud his eyes. Oh, he wanted someone to pay for this, unfortunately for Dib, he was the only one here.

Not too far away a large explosion was heard and then the whole house shuddered with the impact. Dib and Zim both fell to the floor. Gir came bouncing in just then rolling around on the floor and laughed "Weeeee I want to explode too!"

The lights dimmed, sending the house into darkness, then the emergency lights clicked on, casting everything in red, and an emergency alarm started beeping. "Fuck." Dib pushed himself to his feet and practically ran out the bathroom and back down to the control room. Another explosion made him stumble but this time he was able to grab onto something to keep from falling. Zim was right behind him.

Dib slid behind the console and began typing. He pulled up live feed from the outside, and news reports. One report seemed to going into hysterics as it seemed half the city just exploded. He turned up the volume to listen as he tried to bring the base back under control.

"Authorities have yet to claim this as a terrorist attack" the reporter was saying, trying to stay calm but you could hear the panic in their voice. Flames where shooting high into the dark sky behind him, people seemed to be running, trying to get away from the destruction, all the screaming. "Fires still rage out of control. Hospitals are overflowing with casualties." The reporter paused listening to the small ear piece that was in his ear.

Zim watched the mass hysteria and couldn't help but feel some sort of satisfaction, a smile spreading on his face. As he reached Dib, the emergency beacon had shut off and soon some power was restored back to the small, imitation Irken base.

"This just in", the reported continued "The authorities have now advised for all citizens to avoid the drinking water as.." Another loud explosion off the screen made it go static.

Dib seemed to relax slightly as he sat back in the chair, Zims hand had come to rest against his bare shoulder as he watched the scene. The other feeds had no audio, but he could still see the panic and hysteria.

"That one went off earlier than planned." Dib blew out, he ran a hand through his hair.

"That was you?" Zim seemed for a loss of words.

Dib leaned back and tilted his head back and it came to rest in the crock of Zim's neck. He turned his face towards the green neck and smiled, bringing an arm up and around giving him an awkward shaped hug. As dibs hand lightly brushed against Zim's antennae he gave a small shudder at the pleasure and whether from stunned enjoyment, or just shock, Zim didn't pull away.

"That was us", he murmured and Dib got a little more daring and gently ran his hand over the soft, quivering antennae and soon felt a satisfied purr come from the Irken. "There's more, others that we still need to send off, to other cities." Dibs voice vibrated through the Irken, his breath heating his skin.

All this time and it was finally happening. Earth was going to fall, and the Tallest were coming. His grip tightened slightly on Dibs shoulder bringing a slight moan from him. Dib twisted around so that he knelt in the seat and had better access to Zim, his hand slightly tugging on the antennae making Zim purr even louder. Zims eyes closed partially enjoying watching the screen and the pleasure he was feeling.

Dibs fingers trailed to the back of Zims neck, his fingers rubbing, his other hand still petting the antennae, twirling his finger around the unbelievable soft end then running his fingers along the length of it. It didn't look it, but they were soft, almost velvety with all the microscopic hairs along the length. Then Dib gently placed his lips against Zims and when the other didn't seem to protest pressed in slightly harder. Dibs hand on the back of Zims neck reached up and helped guide Zims lips to his.

Zims hand found its way into Dibs hair, the claws raging through the mass that had grown over the years, and that one piece that still stuck up on its own. His skin tingled from the contact. Then Dibs tongue entered his mouth sending a wave of shock that made his whole mouth tingle, his eyes shot open wide and he pushed the Earth boy back. Dib lost his balance and fell backwards out of the chair with a sounding ouff.

"Do NOT touch Zim again." Zim panted. His antennae still twitched, but not with anger. He didn't want Dib too know how much that had affected him. His traitorous antennae still longed for the contact, to finish what was started.

Dib slowly got up and give Zim a sideways glance, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Sorry my Ta.. Zim." Then Dib doubled over and clutched at his head, a scream ripped out of him. The sound startled Zim and he took a step backwards. Dib fell back to the floor, his back arching as he clutched his head, that ear piercing scream filling the air.

"Dib? Dib-thing?"

But Dibs screaming pierced the air only stopping to take in a breath to start again. Zim went to Dib and grabbed his arms. But Dib seemed unaware of anything that was going on around him. Antennae twitched slightly from the painful noise coming from the dirtchild.

"Gir! What did you do?"

"Nothing" the small unit replied as if he wasn't sure himself, he just covered his own ears and crouched down. Zim strained and found there was something, the slightest high pitched frequency that was all but indiscernible. Even his antennae could barley detect it. The remaining bracelet on Dibs wrist seemed to be blinking and going crazy. He grabbed a hold of that wrist, trying to ignore Dibs thrashing as he pressed the blinking lights.

"Damper field initiated" the sterile computer voice stated.

Dibs screaming stopped and his body slumped back. His breathing was hard and irregular, his left ear bloody as his hands fell away. Dib was out cold. Zim reached out and gently pushed some of the hair off Dibs forehead, his own breathing hard from what had just happened. His spider legs helped to gather Dib as he carried him back to his room. Something was forming within the Irken, something that was directed against what was done to HIS Dib. He was going to fix Dib and then he was going to make whoever was responsible pay. And he wouldn't stop until he heard the same agonizing screams coming from them.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

"_Dib? Dib can you hear me?" the voice was odd, with a slight German accent. Dib blinked and slowly looked up. He looked around, but could only see blurred images. "Ah, let me help you with these." The voice leaned forward and placed his glasses on. Everything became a bit clearer._

"_Where am I?" his mouth felt so dry, and his voice sounded raspy even to his own ears. Dib raised his hand to his head and could feel the bandage wrapped around it. He was propped up, sitting in a hospital bed, soft clicks and beats of machines could be heard as they monitored his breathing and heart rate. _

No, no, not this, he didn't want to remember. The hospital room, _that _place.

"_I am Doctor Zimmerman Dib. Can you tell me what you remember?"_

_All he could feel was the pain from his head. "About the explosion?" The doctor prompted._

_Dib blinked, yes, there was a huge explosion neither him nor Zim had anticipated. Imagines were starting to form, the panic of being pinned down, the smoke, not breathing._

"_I had to stop Zim, he had come up with a brilliant plan this time, he was going to.."_

"_And who is this Zim?"_

"_He's the ALIEN I keep trying to WARN everyone about! The one that wants to destroy the Earth!" why was he the only who could see that?_

_Dr. Zimmerman eyes shifted slightly behind Dib and he felt a firm hand on his shoulder._

"_Settle down son, no need to get so agitated." Professor Membrane told him_

_Dib looked up at his father, a small hope that maybe, just maybe. "You- you believe me?"_

_Membrane sighed and looked over at the Doctor. _

"_Yes, I see what you mean." The Doctor said "Very erratic behavior, delusional tendencies, the blatant need and cry for help. I believe this treatment will work, in fact we can begin the sessions as soon as possible."_

"_Excellent", Membrane responded, "Then we can put all this paranormal nonsense behind us."_

_Once again Dibs hopes were dashed that anyone would believe him. He looked down at his hands._

"Please Zim, I don't want to remember anymore, you promised."

_Green arms wrapped around Dibs middle as Zim laid his head on his back. "oh but Dib-worm, I have to remind you of what they did to you, to us, sometimes, and what we yet have to do." Zim brought one of his hands up to cup Dibs check and turned him towards him. "Do you want them to take this away too?" The Irken gave him alight kiss, just enough to always make him want more._

"_No" he whispered. But when he looked up Zim was gone and he was all alone in the room watching the scene play out once more._

Dib made small whimper noises and Zim just laid there and held him. His once finest adversary had been reduced to this, not even a shell of his previous self. Even through his gloves he could feel how feverish Dib was. Zim was just going to leave him there on the bed, but unconsciously, Dib had reached out and grabbed a hold of the Irk. And now he stared down into a face that seemed plagued by nightmares and demons.

Zim placed the tip of one glove into his mouth and pulled it off, freeing his hand. The air felt cool on his skin as he ran his hand through Dibs hair. The silky threads so soft. He tried to smooth that distinctive piece of hair in with the others, but it sprang back up undeterred. Zim let his hand wander down Dibs face. He pulled off the glasses and set them aside. Dib seemed to have settled down with Zims attention to him. His breathing seemed to be a little more controlled, steady, and Dib sighed. First Zim traced the spot right above the eye, it was a small wound and had closed up already. Had that only been two days ago? He touched Dibs check, his nose. Humans had the strangest anatomy, all of their appendages that seemed to stick out of them. Zim rested his fingers lightly on the boy's mouth.

He had been here long enough to know what Dib-worm had did, he had seen _things_ he wished he hadn't seen on television, on the "_internet",_ and at skool even. But for the first time, he hadn't been disgusted by it, it more than surprised him, and also confused him.

He had been waiting for two years to get revenge, to make Dib pay for what had happened, and when the human-stink finally shows himself he has been doing HIS mission. He hadn't searched for Dib at first after that final battle, he had his base to put back together, and since his computer, his Irken technology had been wiped clean, almost obliterated, like a fast acid virus it was gone. Then when Dib never showed up at skool he started to look for him. But he couldn't find him. Not even that dreadful Dib-sister unit. So he went to their house to find it completely empty, and Zim had been left seething and waiting.

And now he held the stupid huumun in his arms, this Earth boy who would thwart his every plan, now believing and acting like HE was the invader. He pulled his hand away from Dibs lips. Dib tried to snuggle closer and his heat intoxicated Zim. He brought his hand back up to Dibs chin and using his thumb pulled down gently so that Dibs lips parted and Zim slowly lowered his mouth over his.

He took his time, just letting his lips rest against his, just feeling that slight touch. Then moving gently over the non responsive ones. He slipped his serpentine tongue into Dibs mouth, letting it explore to his content, tasting. The feeling was exhilarating, the tingling sensation from Dibs saliva, at least it didn't burn, seemed to spread through him, making him want more. Dibs gave a low moan and arched into Zim slightly.

Zim let his bare hand run down the bare chest of the boy, feeling the smooth texture, he could feel the ribs under the too thin body and the heat radiating off it. His hand wrapped around to Dibs back and pressed his body into his as he devoured Dib. The Earthlings body was reacting to the attention Zim was giving it. Zim pulled back and closed his red eyes, panting, he let his antennae brush against Dibs forehead.

The filthy human had become more dangerous than he had ever been before. Zim had to suppress the growl that was forming within him. He had to move, get away from _him_.

"Hmmmm, I luuuve this show." Gir laid on his stomach, his feet kicking the air, hands under his chin as he watched. Zim narrowed his eyes at the bot. Gir laughed hysterically and flopped down on the bed, giving a few bounces. "wheeeee"

Zim sat up and pulled away from Dib. "GIR! Gather the equipment and take it back to the base."

Girs eyes lit up red and he saluted "Yes master", then just as fast went back to their aqua color and he rolled off onto the floor and out the door.

Yes, too dangerous.

Dib bolted up right, a small cry escaping from him. The sudden motion sent a wave of nausea through him and he promptly leaned over and puked what was I his stomach, not that there was much in there to begin with. He sat back up ad wiped the back of his hand over his mouth ad looked around the room. Fear shot through him, where was he? He was on some cold hard table, wires were hooked and taped to his hands, body and head. Dib yanked them off and scrambled off the table, practically falling as he backed up to the wall.

No, this wasn't the hospital, couldn't be _that_ place, since he had destroyed it. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He reached a hand up to his head, to that scar and realized that for once, it didn't hurt, just the slightest hint of a buzz. He smiled, gave a small laugh, which turned into a hysterical outburst that he just couldn't control.

He had been laughing so hard, he hadn't noticed the door slide open, not until Gir flung himself at his leg and began laughing hysterically along with him. Dibs laughter slowly faded back to chuckles but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Gir?"

"Hiiii big head." Gir grinned up at him then proceeded to climb up Dib until he rested on his head.

"GIR!" Zim yelled "Don't break him."

But Gir didn't seem to mind as he began to snore.

"Zim?" Dib reached up and took the little bot off his head. He slowly walked towards Zim, his steps hesitant he reached out a hand then let it fall, to afraid to find out the truth. Gir just rolled up and curled more into dibs arms, giving a small sigh.

"Yes yes Dib-smelly, it is I Zim, no need to thank me for my greatness of saving you, _again_." Even though his voice suggested otherwise.

Dib dropped Gir as he pulled Zim towards him in a fierce hug. Gir didn't seem to mind in the least as he climbed back up on Dibs head.

"Ahhhkkk you and your touching!" Zim grunted. But he didn't pull away. Dib pulled back and looked at Zim.

"Your real right? Your really here, right?"

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib a moment.

"The question is are you here Dib, hmmm? Is that stupid human still inside that big head of yours?" Zim poked Dibs forehead.

"oww", Dib seemed to think about it a moment, "ask, ask me a question."

Zim pondered this a moment, but he knew what he wanted to ask. "Where did you go two years ago?"

Dib frowned as he tried to think, and found that he could actually concentrate without pain shooting through him. But nothing came to mind. "I'm not sure", he said slowly, "some place I hated, something…" it wasn't pain that stopped him, he just didn't want to remember and the images fell back into the blackness. "I don't know" he whispered not looking at the Irk.

A soft clack of metal had Zims spider legs out and raised him so that he was face to face with Dib. He grabbed a hold of Dibs face and made him look at him. "They stuck something in you, in that big head of yours." Zim let his other hand run over that spot. "But Zim is trying to fix it without, _damaging _you. Too much."

Dibs eyes widened, yes there was something like that, because no one believed him, and because no one believed him they tried to fix what was not broken. "A behavior modifier chip, they thought I was crazy, blamed me for that explosion. They thought this would be the only way to cure me." The words just fell out of his mouth as he realized what he had said.

"The explosion WAS your fault!" Zim stated angrily. I would have been finished with my mission if you hadn't ruined everything." The anger was starting to come back into him. He raised himself up on his spider legs to tower over Dib.

Dib took a step back, then another as he looked up at the Irk. "You were the one who used such unstable chemicals, how was I to know it was going to react that way? If you had put a little more thought into the idea, not been so rash, than none of that would have happened!"

Zim slammed Dib against the wall, spider limbs blocking him in place. It jarred Gir who sat up and stretched. This annoyed Zim and he smacked the unit off of Dibs head. Gir looked up and began to cry, "I want to sleep on the biiiig head."

"You couldn't leave it alone huuman, could you. And in the end where did it get you? Even then no one believed you. NO one is EVER going to believe you." Zim seethed

Dib could only stare at Zim his jaw clenched. What was he supposed to say to that? That Zim was right? He knew Zim was right, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Then why fix this?" Dib asked as he tilted his head slightly. "Why not just finish me off while you have the chance?"

"I will, oh I will Dirtworm, after I get the information I need out of your pitiful brain first." Zim brought his face in close to Dibs face."You _belong_ to me now."

"Yea, playtime!" Gir squealed

"NO Gir." Zim snapped at him

"ohhh" Gir whined.

Imagines slowly rose and faded in Dibs mind and he shuddered at some of them, but he was pretty aware at that moment at how much he had lost it, even though the lines were still blurred, and real and imaginary was meshed into one, he was sure of one thing. His chest tightened and his breathing seemed to pain him.

"I've belonged to you for a while now Zim." He whispered, he looked away afraid of what he would see. "Even as they…Even when they screwed with my mind there was one constant reality, the one thing I could believe in…was always you. The more they tried to erase you, the stronger you became, until it was like, we were one and the same, we were inseparable." Dib shrugged "even now it feels as if I am you and I, don't know what Dib was like anymore. Not that it matters."

"Someone needs a huuuug." Gir latched onto Dibs leg. Dib couldn't help but smile at him, but he still couldn't meet Zims eyes. He'd have enough disappointment and rejection in his short life time.

Zim placed a hand under Dibs chin and forced him to look into his red eyes. They bored into him.

"I will keep _this _Dib… for now."

Dibs heart pounded as he looked into Zims eyes, searching, trying to glean any information from those red orbs. But almost too quickly Zim released his hold and pulled back.

"Get a shirt on, all your touchy feely _nakedness_ is disgusting."

Dibs stomach growled very loudly in the room. Zim sighed and he turned to head out the door.

"And Gir.."

"Yes master?"

"Feed the boy, we have work to do."

"woot, I'm going make some waffles." The SIR unit squealed and ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Dib arrived in the kitchen of Zims base. The place was littered with much of his equipment from his place, and unfortunately much of that was being covered by waffle batter. Dib had found a shirt and pulled it on as he went and sat down at the table. Gir seemed quite content to mix the batter and sing, and soon piles of waffles sat in front of him.

"Guess who made waffles?"

Dib wrinkled his nose, he didn't care much for waffles, but he wasn't about to tell Gir that. He picked up a fork and began to eat. He must have been hungrier than he thought and had gone through two plates of the stuff. Gir seemed to pause a moment.

"Oakie dokie." The bot said and skipped out of the room.

Dib stood and began looking at what had been brought over. He would stick to the plan he and Zim had worked on, or was it his? He shook his head. It didn't matter, at least his head was clear, he could get so much more done. He started to pull out boxes and dumped things on the floor. He pulled out wires and hooked into the computer system. It tried to block him, but he had become quite the hacker since his younger days and soon had it doing what he wanted. He had to pull up his schematics and blue prints. He had some machines to build.

Dib found his trench coat in one of the boxes and grinned. Not that he needed it, but he did still have that pack of cigarettes in the pocket.

Zim took one last look at the image on his screen. The scan he had taken from Dib, the one that was from his head, he had it enlarged to get a better look at what they had inserted into him. Inferior Huumuns with their primitive technology. True, Irkens had their Paks they couldn't live without, but a Pak was a part of them, and what they were, it contained all their information, knowledge and assisted them. Whereas what they had done to his Dib was just simply..barbaric.

He wanted to rip that _thing_ out, but the Dib would probably die if he did that. He had found that it was emanating some sort of signal and simply blocked it. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it would work for now. He shut the image off and pulled up another, it was so nice to have power back to his base, to at least have some contact with the Empire.

"Gir, get down here!" he shouted into his communicator.

"Oakie dokie" came the replay.

There was a slight draw of power as the lights dimmed slightly, and then thumbed back up.

"Ehh?"

"Hiiiiii master, look what I brought."

A small moose suddenly filled Zims vision. Gir gave the thing a squeeze and it squeaked.

"He was looonely."

"Aggg, get that away from me Gir. What is the Dib-human doing?"

Gir just looked at him, and the squeaked the moose again. Zim sighed as his antennae twitched.

"Do you know what he is doing?"

"Yeeeesss."

Zim just looked at him waiting.

_Squeak_

"You don't, do you Gir."

"No."

Zim sighed, "I need you to go to the space station and get us hooked up. The place has to be a mess and we need power up there." He handed the SIR unit a small black box. "Hook this up into the main control panel and contact me as soon as you do it!"

_Squeak_

"This is IMPORTANT Gir."

Gir stood up straight and saluted.

"I will obey", then he squeaked the moose again and ran to the telaporter laughing. "Come on mooosey." He was small enough that it would take too much power and he needed someone up there to get it back up and running. Even if it was Gir. Ever since that explosion and he lost everything, he had never found a way back up there.

Zim made his way up to the main level to see what the Dib-monkey was up to, and walked into a mess. It looked like his house had thrown up, with all the wires and parts lying all over. Sparks were flying as Dib was wielding things together, goggles covering his eyes, and he could smell that awful smell again. He didn't walk over to him, just watched. Dib seemed absorbed in his work, and didn't even notice the Irkens presence.

Dib stopped what he was doing and lifted his goggles up onto his forehead and took a drag off that burning, smelly thing. Zim was about to march over to him and smack it out of his hand when Dib lifted up his shirt to wipe off his sweaty face and Zim decided against it for the moment. Reaching down, Dib picked up what he had been working on and set it among several that were designed just like it. Zim had seen the blueprints for those spider-looking devices, and Dib had built at least seven of them so far.

He just watched. Watched this Dib with a sense of fascination and anger. Dib was so absorbed in his work, just like the perfect Irk, the sacrifice of one was for the good of all. He built, programmed, planned, all because he believed HE was the invader. Zim turned and left the boy to his work, he had his own plans to work on.

As he reached his main lab he slammed his hand on his control panel.

"GIR!"

The screen flickered with static and then the insane robots face appeared.

"Look, we did it Mooosey", the moose was shoved in front of the screen and squeaked.

"Finally" Zim allowed himself to smile. "Now, get back to the base" It felt as if things were finally in control again, his base, his mission, almost as if nothing had been gone. Almost..

Now that the connection was back up, he hooked into the computer from his space station and began to download all the backup data, it didn't take long. He connected into the Irken signals. Catching up on the most recent information, especially the news from Impending Doom two, and the fall of Mekroob. That stinking-Dib had been busy, very busy. Zim had recognized some of the Mekroob technology Dib was using, or implementing within his own machinery.

The boy had a knack for science, even if he didn't want to admit it, just like his parental-unit. Codes were encrypted with Human English, Irken, vortian and Mekroob. Zim was even having a hard time trying to figure some of it out. Where were his parental-unit and that scary Dib-sister? Dib had returned alone, it seemed.

It was sometime later that Zim stretched. Now where had that stupid robot gone? He made the trek back up to the main floor. His elevator humming around him, the power flowing again put the invader into a good mood.

Gir was sitting on the couch admixed with metal pieces and parts and whatever else the bot had gotten into. He chowed down on popcorn, the butter getting on everything. The TV was blaring away with some frivolous show he liked to watch. Dib sat on the other end, head propped on his hand, his eyes half closed, not really watching his fingers idling over his scar line. He looked half asleep. A small laptop sat on his legs and was about on the verge of falling off.

"And what do you think you are doing Dib-thing?"

Dib, startled, jumped so bad the laptop tumbled off onto the floor.

"S-sorry Zim." He stammered as he reached down and picked up the small computer.

"We're watching the monkey show." Gir said around mouth full's of popcorn. Zim could only grimace at that.

Dib walked over towards Zim, he gave him a small smile. "I've finished and was just waiting for you." He reached down and grabbed Zims hand and pulled him towards the back of the room where he had the spider-things. They sat there unmoving, red eyes flashing in a slow lazy blink. There looked to be about twenty of them, and each no bigger than a child's rubber ball. Dib set the computer down and punched in the last remaining codes he needed. "This city was only the test. These," he caressed his fingers over the nearest metallic spider "will start the beginning for the world."

Zims antennae tweaked at the tone in Dibs voice and it pleased him, oh yes he did like this Dib. He unconsciously reached up and ran a hand through the boy's hair finding the scythe lock and twisting it around his fingers. "Yes, the world, this world will be _mine, Zim's._" Dib had made a small noise that made the Irk look at him. He had his eyes closed as Zim played with his hair. Zim took a fist of hair and jerked it back slightly and downward, making Dibs eyes widen in surprise as he had to lower himself to his knees so that the Irk could loom over him.

One clawed finger drew lightly down the side of Dibs face stopping at his lips. "And this is also _mine_." Zim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dibs. The human greedily kissed him back and when Zim's tongue entered his mouth Dib gave a small mewling noise that made Zim all the more excited over his dominant position.

The tingling sensation washed through him as Dibs tongue was just as eager as his own. The soft, human tongue felt good as it slid against his own serpentine one, moving to explore Zims own mouth. It was intoxicating, made Zim forget exactly what they were doing. He felt Dibs hands hug him closer, and then a hand found his antennae and a wave of pleasure so intense shot through Zim he almost fell. He pulled back to get his breath, but Dib was relentless and his lips trailed along Zim's exposed neck, nipping lightly, leaving a trail of inflamed, tingling skin in its wake.

Dib gently rubbed the end of his feelers in his fingers, and Zim couldn't stop the purr that started within him and soon that purr turned to a low growl as heat started to spread through him. Zim pushed Dib to the ground and straddled him. He pushed the boys head back exposing his neck where he began his own administrations. He wanted to taste and feel, although he wasn't gentle, his teeth bruised and made Dib bleed. Dib only moaned which seemed to spur Zim even more. Zims tongue flicked over the small wounds he made and then went back to taste from Dibs mouth some more.

A claw made its way up under the T-shirt, making Dib arch slightly upwards. Zim raked his claws downward pulling a cry of pain that turned to a moan from Dib. This seemed to break through Zims hazy fog and he pulled back and frowned down slightly. Dib tried to pull him back and reached up and brought one of the antennas forward placing the extremely sensitive feeler into his mouth. Any thought Zim would have had flew out as his own body shuddered at the intense pleasure that coursed through him. Tension was building within him, he could feel Dibs arousal and he rocked his body slightly against it which brought more moans from Dib, the vibrations going from Dibs mouth through his antenna intensified Zims need all the more.

"Heeeeey big head is on T.V!" Girl yelled. Zim blinked, the voice barely registering. "Awwwww, I want hugs too." The bot threw himself around Zims neck, which brought a menacing hiss from him.

His breathing was labored, but his head was starting to clear up. Dibs touch had lessened on his antennae which helped. They were both panting, still wanting. Zim grabbed a hold of Gir and violently threw hem across the room. Then he pushed back and got off Dib, his legs seemed stable enough that he stood up, albeit a little shaky. His once good mood and pleasure now filled with an intense loathing.

"What? What Gir?" Dib voice was still heavy with need as he tried to concentrate on what the SIR unit had said. He sat up and blinked a few times as he looked over at where the bot fell. "What did you say?" Dib got up and limped towards where Gir had landed.

Zims eyes narrowed and he pressed his antennae back to his head and he clenched his hands at his side. He didn't like what he was feeling. How close he had come to..what that filthy dirt child did to him.

Dib stopped and turned to the TV, his eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open.

"No, no, no that's impossible." Dib scrambled for the volume.

"….is considered extremely dangerous. If you have any information please call the number below." The reporter's voice was saying.

Dib's picture was blaring across the TV screen, and all he could do was shake his head in disbelief.

"Once again, the authorities are looking for this man, who goes by the name Dib. They believe he is the one behind the terrorist attacks on the city. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous."

Zim tweaked one antenna up and he slowly walked towards the screen. Dib ran a hand through his hair and began to pace.

"How, how.." he muttered "There was no one, no one could've known. No, this doesn't change things. The mission, must complete the mission."

"You're failing _Dib_." Zim hissed at him "They found out about you and now they are going to stop you."

Dib cringed back and looked wide eyed at Zim.

"You're a failure as a Human and you're a failure as an invader." Zim was lashing his anger at him, and it gave him some sense of pleasure to inflict Dib this way.

Dib dropped to his knees shaking his head, trying to deny Zims words.

"What good are you to me now? Hmmm Earthworm? Now when they are going to capture you, take you away and do more _experiments _on you."

Dib crawled over to Zims feet and looked up at him "Please Zim, I'll do good, I'll think of something I'll, I'll…"

Zim kicked out at Dib, his foot connecting hard with his face, and sent Dip flying back.

"You stupid, filthy, stinking Dib-monkey." Zim seethed

Dib looked up at him, terror in his eyes. His lip was cut and bleeding. But it was the next voice he heard that froze him, the one from the TV.

"Professor Membrane, that is one incredible story, and amazing that you were able to survive that ordeal." The reporter was saying.

"Yes, Unfortunately It took us longer to get out than I expected, or I might have been able to prevent all this." Professor Membrane was saying.

Dib scrambled back from the TV, his breathing hard, erratic, until he hit the wall. The professor began speaking again, but Dib grabbed the closest thing to him, and screaming he threw it against the screen. Sparks flashed and the screen spider cracked into thick jagged pieces. The image still visible through some of the remaining fragments.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Dib yelled at the screen. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD?"

Zim stepped back as Dib threw the object at the TV. He looked at the screen and then back at Dib, who just stared wide eyed at the screen. Dib slammed his head back against the wall, hard, hard enough to make even Zim wince.

"That fucking bastard!" he gave a dry laugh. Minutes passed that felt like hours in silence. Zims anger was somewhat subdued by Dibs outburst. Zims own mind seemed too reel with Dibs own conflicting emotions.

"Why would your parent-unit be dead?"

Dib gave a humorless laugh. "We agreed he was our biggest threat, remember? We had to take him out. But it seems as if I failed at that as well." Dib pulled his knees up and rested his head against them for a moment. He sighed. "Yes, yes that could work. Give us enough time to finish our mission before the Armada gets here."

Raising suddenly Dib walked over to the spider things, muttering under his breath as he went.

"No, he would be expecting that."

He went to his small computer that sat forgotten and picked it up. He began to type into it. The spiders stopped blinking and the eyes began a steady red glow. Then they began to move, skittering up the walls and out the windows.

Zim watched them, some of them paused as they reached out side where the legs retracted and more than half of them launched into the air, the rest extended their legs and began to borough into the ground and disappeared out of site.

"What are you doing Dib-thing?"

But it seemed as if Dib wasn't listening to him as he kept moving about the room, mumbling. He went into the kitchen where he picked up his trench coat and put it on. Dib stopped and tapped in a few things on his bracelet and a small black chip emerged. He looked at it a moment before he turned to Zim.

"This has everything on it." he said as he held out the chip towards Zim. "Everything you may have questions on, all the transmissions I made and received. All of Membranes files, government defense systems, everything I could get my hands on." Zim took the chip from Dib, and Dib turned back to the room gathering a few more items and placing them in a bag. "Ten hours is the count down for the spiders to reach their targets, and I've also supplied a few other surprises that you'll have to implement. The coordinates are also in that chip."

Dib finally stood still, his shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed.

"And where do you think you are going Dib-worm? I never gave you permission to leave. " Zim told him

"I'm going to see my _father_." He spat out. "I have to eliminate him, he is our biggest threat to our mission. With him out of the way, everything else should fall into place. Since they all believe it's just me, it will be easy to keep them distracted while you finish our plans."

He slung the bag over his shoulder, and turned to face the door. Then the bag dropped to the floor as he looked back at the Irken, and striding towards Zim with that limp he had, he fiercely embraced him, his lips taking Zims roughly, like it was going to be the last time he would ever do so. His tongue thrust into Zims mouth savoring. Zim could feel a slight burning sensation from the blood on Dibs lip.

It was happening all so fast, that Zim barely had time to react before Dib pulled away and looked into the alien's dark magenta eyes, his hand resting slightly on Zims check, his fingers brushing against the smooth, soft, green skin before he turned back around, picked up his bag and walked out the door.

He had a good idea where Membrane would be, but it wouldn't hurt to alert them of his presence just in case. He needed to, to keep them away from Zim. Since he had fucked this up. He tried to stop the fear that was building within him. He didn't want to go back to that place, and he sure as hell didn't want to see Membrane.

First off he had to get back to his base, he suspected that Membrane had already infiltrated it, but there was too much to leave there for them to reverse engineer. They wouldn't be able to read the Irken language anyways. It was one of the reasons Dib used it, along with the others. It had taken him hours of endless studying day after day to understand them. But he knew the pay off would be worth it. He smiled at that small accomplishment. Even if they did hack into his system they wouldn't be able to understand any of it.

Dib slowed as he neared his house and noted the vehicles that lined the streets. He didn't need to get too close, just enough to get access to his computer within remotely and start the self destruct sequence. He pulled out a handful of green metallic chips. He pressed one against each vehicle he passed. When the place exploded it would trigger each of these chips as well, causing the whole neighborhood to go up. He had to duck as people began to walk out, carrying equipment and loading it into trucks.

Dib rested back against the car and brought his wrist in front of him. He pressed his fingers over the nearly invisible panels. They had been quite useful until he lost the one. Programmed for defense, and communication device, it had also kept a damper field up to help with his head. Now all its major functions were depleted, almost useless without the other half.

"_Dib-human I __**order**__ you to get back to the base immediately." _

The Irkens voice hissed at him. Dib blinked then smiled. He had to give it to Zim, he was smarter and more ingenious than he let on to be. The voice came from the same bracelet he was working on.

"I see you figured out how to hack into my system, very impressive Zim"

"_Of course, I am Zim, now get back here now, I am not through with you."_

Dib didn't answer for a moment, the need to obey Zim was so strong and he wanted nothing else but to run back there. But he also knew that he couldn't do that. This was for the good of the mission and that's all that mattered.

"No. I can't do that." Dib looked back over the top of the car. "Damn it" he cursed. He just caught sight of Membrane getting into a truck that pulled away. He had been hoping to catch him inside and blow him to pieces with everything else in there.

"_What! What did you just say to ZIM?"_

Dib finished pressing the countdown sequence. He had less than two minutes to find transportation and get the hell out of there.

"Countdown initiated" a computerized voice responded.

"Zim I don't have time for this right now."

Fortune was on his side for once as an agent walked around the corner. He paused as he spotted Dib. Dib didn't give him the chance to respond as he leaped at him, knocking him back to the ground. Dib slammed his head into the concrete several times until the man was unresponsive.

"_You belong to me you ungrateful pile of dirtstink.."_ Zim kept ranting on.

Dib felt down the unconscious man and found his gun. He pulled it out and made sure it was loaded and ready. How he wish he had a laser gun, or even those slick looking weapons the Mekroobs had. He sighed, unfortunately he hadn't had all the available materials for those items.

"_I am the invader, __**I**__ give the orders, me ZIM, and you will obey ME!"_

"Hey you, freeze." Dib looked up, he had been spotted. He didn't even think as he aimed the gun and fired, pulling back behind the car. Gun fire was returned. He knew they were going to show up like flies now. Screw it, he reached into the bag and pulled out a small metal ball. He threw it as far as he could towards his new threat and then hit the ground.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Zim."

"_You dare.."_ but whatever he was about to say was washed out by the blast

"One minute until detonation." The computer voice informed him.

Dib got up quickly and looked around. Up ahead he spotted someone stopped from the explosion inside their car, confusion clearly evident on their faces. Dib calmly walked over and opened their door, yanking them out, and sliding behind the wheel he floored it. His ears were still ringing from the blast, and yet he could still make out Zims voice droning on. It made him happy that at least he would have this last bit of contact with him, as he tried to catch up to Membrane.

He felt the shock rock through the car when his base exploded, the car skidded to the side threatening to roll over but he was able to bring it back under control. He knew where Membrane was heading, back to his laboratories. The place was going to be crawling with agents. How was he even going to get close enough to him?

The thought hit him and made his gut wrench. It would work if he got Zim mad enough, and the Irken invader sounded extremely hostile as it was. He hoped that Zim would forgive him this someday, but he highly doubted it.

"SHUT UP ZIM YOU IMCOMPETENT MORON!" Dib screamed. The words wrenched his own heart and guts and he felt like he was stabbing himself. "You're the sorry excuse of an invader, YOU couldn't get anything accomplished because of a stupid human BOY!"

Zim had become quiet, and Dib hopped he was still there. This wasn't going to work unless he was still there and angry enough. The lab was in sight and Dib rammed the guard arms. He had to quickly guess the best entrance Membrane would have used. Then he spotted the truck that they had used to steal _his_ equipment.

"This was all because of ME, MY plan, MY mission, I am the one who got a hold of the Tallest, IT WAS ALL ME!" Dib hadn't even realized he was crying, trying to ignore the pain he was causing himself. The car slammed into the doorway, wedging itself in the doorway. Dib blinked to clear his vision, pain cascaded down his side, along his already bad leg. His glasses had fallen off. He found them and placed them back on.

The windshield was spider cracked and Dib had to force it outward so he could climb out. The alarms were all ready ringing, the emergency lights flashing. He pulled himself forward and slid onto the hood and hit the ground. He made sure he still had the gun in his hand.

"_I am going to kill you myself you despicable piece of Earth dirt." Zims voice was low and menacing._

Dib pulled himself up and leaned back against the wall a moment. This wasn't good. His bad leg was hurting, might even be broken, again. He couldn't stop now, had to move, had to find Membrane.

"And how..are you going..to do that Zim?" Dib taunted him between his pants. Whenever anyone showed near him Dib fired. Killing some, wounding others, he didn't know, didn't care. He knew Membrane would show up and confront him eventually. A flurry of activity got his attention and he knew he was out of time. "I'll even help you, as _usual_." Dib grabbed the bracelet and slid his fingers over the panels. The device was powerful enough to be used as an explosive, but for safety precautions the activation code was only accessible from remote location. As long as Zim had inserted the chip into his system the activation should have appeared on his screen, and he knew the Irk was pissed off enough to do it. "At least it's something you can do _right_ for a change." Dib jabbed. "This is going to be your last chance Zim."

More armed men and Dibs gun clicked empty. He felt a burning in his chest and stumbled backwards. His useless weapon clattered to the ground. He glanced down to see the red strain growing larger and larger in his right shoulder, the blood soaking into his shirt. His arm was numb and he could no longer stand and fell backwards. Everything was starting to sound distant.

"Dib, stop this insanity!" Membranes voice reached him.

And for the first time in many years Dib was glad to hear that voice. Finally, he could finish it. Could accomplish this mission. "Do it you worthless IRKEN! DO IT!" Dib screamed.

Extreme pain filled Dibs head that extended to every nerve in his body, a white hot light filling his vision which receded quickly to black and nothing.

**a/n long chapter, didn't have the heart to split it up...**

**darkdagers: Thanks for the reviews, I do have a hard time with Gir :(**

**snickers-03: Your awesome thanks! I do write, my own stuff. I have one i'm working on, on my DA account :D**

**invader ang: I hope this one was a little more...satisfying ^_^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

"_Dib? Can you hear me?" Membrane sat and looked at his son. Dib was slumped forward in the chair, his hair matted with sweat, eyes closed his breathing was erratic. They had to strap him down so he wouldn't hurt himself during these sessions. The wires that ran from his incision to the computer that sat on Dr. Zimmerman's desk. _

"_Dad?" Dibs voice was quiet, soft, and he slowly looked up confusion in his gaze. _

_Membrane looked at the doctor and he nodded at him._

"_How are you feeling son?"_

"_It hurts." Dib whispered._

"_I know, it will pass soon." Membrane reached over with a towel and wiped Dibs face with it. Ever since they had found him almost dead, he had decided that they needed to try some drastic measures. The explosion had wiped out the entire cities power grid, causing several explosions and injuring so many people. Dib had been lucky that they had found him when they did. _

_The explosion had pinned him underneath metal and rubble of the building, his right lung had been punctured and he was in a coma. If they had found him any later he might not have made it. That had been the last straw and he couldn't leave his son and his whimsical fantasies run free any longer. He had hoped it was just a phase and the boy would grow out of it, but it had only gotten worse._

"_What about Zim?" he asked_

_Dib licked his dry lips and Membrane could see the cloudiness was receding from his eyes._

"_W-who?" Dib responded. Membrane was hopeful with this. It had been the first time since the sessions began that Dib couldn't recount who that was._

"_The alien that is trying to destroy the world?" he pushed the question._

_Dib blinked at him a moment trying to recall._

"_Zim is..an alien?" he blinked again and his eyes seemed more focused. "oh yea the alien, he's.." Dib seemed like he couldn't finish the thought, as if it wasn't there to finish._

_Membrane sighed, almost. They were close to curing his son. He nodded to Dr. Zimmerman and the doctor followed him out of the room. He made sure the door was closed behind them._

"_As you can see he is responding quiet nicely to the treatments, almost better than we expected." Zimmerman told him._

"_Yes, It will be nice to get all this nonsense behind us. How many more sessions do you think it will take?_

"_I wouldn't expect it to last another week. Then we can move on to just the physiatrist, and some mild shock therapy until it is totally gone."_

_The doctor had been right. By the end of the week, they were able to move Dib to the physiatrist. He no longer talked about this Zim, or aliens. In fact he had become quiet docile and wanting to please everyone. He took an interest into his own work, wanting to know everything he worked on. The relief he felt that finally his son had come around, wanting to work on real science. _

_In fact Dib was quiet adaptive, spending hours upon hours in the lab. He should have seen the signs that everything wasn't alright. That something was still wrong. Just subtle things, like Dib quickly changing screens on his computer when he walked into his room. Always avoiding Gaz, would just glare at her from the opposite side of the room. He had even caught him a few times muttering to himself and if Membrane asked him about it, he would just shrug it off saying that he was working out a formula and it helped to talk it out. Yet the physiatrist said he was perfectly normal, showed no warning signs at all._

_It was a fluke that he had forgotten his briefcase and had to return home. When he walked into the door he could tell something was wrong. He walked through the house, it felt oddly silent. _

"_Dib? Gaz?" he'd called out. But there was no answer. He found his way up stairs and found Gaz. Her throat had be slashed, blood soaked into the carpet, her game still clutched in her hand. A strange smell filled his nose, he knew that smell. It was a highly flammable gas, and the whole house seemed to be filling up with it. "Dib!" he yelled out, "Dib!"_

_Membrane scrambled out of there, wondering where Dib was. He still hadn't put it all together yet. He didn't even have time to call someone before flames engulfed the house. His phone rang. It was Dib._

"_Dad?" his voice was shaky, uncertain "Dad where are you?"_

"_Dib! Dib, son are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm at the hospital, and I'm scared, there's someone here and, and I don't know what to do."_

"_Don't panic Dib, I'll be right there."_

_He got to the hospital in record time. He was panicking or he would have noticed. Noticed how deserted the hallways seemed. The receptionist wasn't at her desk, no patients were waiting to be seen. A few chairs had been flipped over, some papers scattered about. _

_He walked into Dr. Zimmermans office and came to a dead stop. Blood was everywhere, the walls, ceiling and chairs. He could see the legs of the Doctor from behind his desk. He quickly walked over, but just one glance told him there was nothing he could do. The door softly closed behind him and he turned to see Dib standing there, his own clothing covered in blood, on his face, his glasses. He just looked at Membrane a small smile on his face. His eyes went to the large bloody knife in his hands._

"_What is the meaning of this Dib?"_

_Dib only chuckled and shook his head._

"_Stuupid stuupid huumun. Your Dib is no longer here. I killed him, along with his awful sister-unit. " Dib put his hands behind his back and casually walked over towards the desk, just on the other side from where Membrane stood._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your Dib was the only one who knew the truth, perhaps the only one who could've stopped me."_

"_Stop you from what?" a chill was making is way down his spine listening to Dib talk like this._

"_From destroying your filthy little dirt planet. I will concur your Earth for the Empire and then the Armada will come and finish off all you stupid worm-monkeys."_

"_Listen to me Dib, you need to stop this nonsense, stop this madness." Membrane tried to reason with him. "I can help you work through this, we can…"_

"_SILENCE human filth!" Dib yelled at him as he slammed the knife into the desk top making Membrane take a few steps away from him. "I AM NOT DIB!"_

"_Who-who are you than?" His whisper was strained._

"_I am ZIM, Invader Zim for the Irken Empire, I serve my Tallest. And now that my nemesis is gone, there is nothing, no one to stop me!" Dib pulled the knife out from the desk top, a small wicked grin on his face, a strange light seemed to shine in his eyes. "Except for you." _

_Dib was fast as he launched himself at Membrane. He pulled back almost stumbling over the fallen doctor. He felt a slight burning along his arm and knew that Dib had sliced across it. He quickly pushed a chair towards Dib, making him stumble backwards. It gave him enough time to make it out the door. Dibs laughter following him, his voice filled the speakers all around him._

"_Where do you think you can run too Professor? There is no where left for you to go." _

_Membrane made it to a door but found it locked, sealed in fact. He turned and ran to another exit and found the same thing. _

"_Satisfied yet?" Dib chuckled from behind him. "Has your poor worm-infested brain accepted defeat?"_

"_You're insane, by God you ARE insane." Membrane pressed himself back against the door._

_Dib only laughed hysterically at that, "foolish, pitiful humans." He raised the gun he had in his hand and aimed at Membrane and fired. It wasn't a shot to kill, only to maim. _

_Membrane clutched at his arm as Dib fired off another round into his leg. He couldn't stop his cry of pain as he fell to the floor. Dib walked over to him, placing his gun back behind him in the waist of his pants and grabbed a hold of Membrane and began to drag him across the floor. They reached a set of double steel doors where he opened them up and told Membrane to get inside._

_He looked up and saw the staff and other patients within, terrified looks on their faces as they watched them. They looked beaten, bruised, and bloody. He needed to do something, stop his son from whatever madness had taken him. Membrane tried to get up and slowly began to move. Dib turned his attention away from him for just a moment as he seemed to pull out a small computer he began to type into. He used that moment. He pushed himself off the floor and launched himself at Dib, knocking him back hard to the floor._

_But Dibs youth was on his side and Membrane's injuries slowed him down. The device Dib had in his hands fell to the floor and he scrambled to get it. Membrane struggled with him, it seemed that piece of equipment was important to him. During the struggle the device slid and landed hard against the wall where it sparked. The explosion rocked the building sending everyone to the ground, the lights flickered, dust and small pieces of the ceiling fluttered down._

_Dib gave a hard kick to Membrane and was able to go and pick up his detonator. Another huge explosion ripped through the building, causing more damage and larger chunks to come crashing down. Dib marched back over to Membrane and gave him another kick to his already injured leg and finished pulling him into the room. He felt the slightest tingle as he passed through the door, some kind of barrier. It was a closer explosion that threw them all across the room, completely sealing them in, letting them to await their fate. Even Dib hadn't escaped this blast. _

_The boy seemed determined and ignored his pain, he had quickly pulled out his gun and kept it aimed on them, and all he did was smile at them maliciously. _

"_You have no where to go now Dib." Membrane quietly told him. He watched Dib struggle to stand up, could see that his femur was broken or worse by the way it looked. "And you're injured."_

"_This is nothing for an Invader, human. I shall finish my plans and destroy your planet." That's when Membrane noticed the bracelets on Dibs wrists and frowned slightly wondering what they were. "Goodbye Professor, too bad you didn't have a little more faith in your son." Dib laughed. He pressed along those bracelets and a white-bluish light engulfed him and Dib was gone._

_Membrane could only stare wide eyed at where Dib had stood. Fire was running through the building, the place was coming down and would soon bury them. He looked back at the others around him. Yes, he needed to think, get them out of this situation. His mind raced through various scenarios and finally settled on one. The hospital had been built on a labyrinth of underground tunnels, and if they could just somehow get below._

_The staff helped, as they knew the building better than he did, and they were able to find a way, the tiniest crack that let them through. Just in time as the building collapsed on top of them, they had made it safely into some unknown place. But their only escape was blocked of permanently by the burning rubble and metal. They gathered together what supplies they had and made their way further into the labyrinth. _

_The medical personal saw to his wounds and travel was slow through the darkness, with the injured. Some of them didn't make it, Membrane himself passed out several times due to his blood loss, and lack of food and water. It was grueling, but he could only keep one thought in his head. He had to stop his son from whatever madness he was planning. His worst fears were realized as it seemed that Dibs personality had split even further and created this alien personification that seemed to have taken over._

_When Membrane regained consciousness he was laying in a Hospital bed, unsure of how he got there. It seemed they had found their way out and were able to get help. He had been in a haze and fever for weeks, in and out of consciousness for weeks after that, they weren't sure if he was going to pull out of it. _

_As soon as he was awake and aware he contacted the government and began to speak to General Stark about Dib. Unfortunately, he was just days too late. Dib had started his attack on the city. They had to move fast and stop this threat. He was easy to find. Dib assumed he was dead and that no one would look for him at their old house. Membrane was amazed at what they found there, what Dib had accomplished. That sinking feeling within him only grew. If only Dib hadn't lost it, his potential would have been phenomenal. _

Membrane stood in the room that held his psychotic son. His wounds had been tended to, barely, and he sat tightly restrained against the wall. They were showing him no mercy in the tight cell they had placed him in. The bandage on his shoulder needed to be redressed but no one wanted to go near him. His leg was in a splint, they wouldn't even cast it. Considering how the people felt towards him at the moment, he was lucky to have that he supposed. But what also disturbed him were the marks along his neck, they looked like some kind of bite marks, and there were parallel claw marks down his chest. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

Membrane had made a transponder to activate the chip in his head to knock him out. For some reason it had taken longer to activate than he anticipated. He shook his head wondering what had been going through his head as he held yelled those last words of his.

"What do you want?" Dib asked, not even looking at him

"Son, you are in need of some serious help.."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Dib screamed, "YOU STUPID FUCKING HUMAN." His breath came hard and ragged, rage filled him to the point of irrational thinking.

Membrane looked at his son, "What do you mean by that?" Even though he suspected what Dib was going to say.

"I _know _the truth" Dib seethed. He laid his head back against the wall, the only action left to him. He was so secured in his restraints that he couldn't do anything else. "I _know_ I am not your son. I hacked into your files long ago, such a pitiful defense system you had. I accessed all your files, stole all your knowledge so I could use it against you and I came across your most important _experiment_." Dib spat that last word out like it was poison. He pinned him with a dark glare, and then began to laugh "So how have I turned out so far? Your fucking clone!"

"Dib…"

"Zim, why didn't you do it Zim?" Dib whimpered "You promised we wouldn't come back here."

Membrane could only watch as his son withdrew back into his delusion. There was nothing else he could do for him. Everything had turned out disastrous. So many people dead, the city practically destroyed over Dibs instability, his insanity. He turned and left. What could have gone wrong? It had all been so perfect, everything on the cellular level was perfect. But it seemed that Dibs mind had become infested with something that he couldn't have calculated in his equations.

Membrane turned and left the small cell, the agent locking the door behind him as he walked down the hall. He made his way to General Starks, where he had waited for his return. He sat down at his desk, tired, weary, a heavy exhaustion taking over him. He didn't even stir until the General cleared his throat.

"I know this is troubling for you." The General began. "But we do need to move him into a more secured location."

Membrane waved him off.

"Yes, yes of course. There is nothing else I can do for him."

A solider hurried into the room to hand the General a report and some papers. The General looked sharply at the private and then back to Membrane.

"Professor Membrane, what do make of this?" The General handed him the reports.

Membrane looked at them, weird lettering and symbols were scrawled across the pages. A few words in English here and there.

"One of our programmers was able to retrieve this before the place blew sky high, we haven't been able to decode it, we don't even know where to begin. It's almost as if it's an omega code."

"It's possible", the Professor sighed "With Dibs delusion, and seeing for myself the extent of his abilities, it wouldn't surprise me if he had constructed his own language. That would make this impossible to decode with no references to begin with." Membrane turned and looked away as he spoke, his eyes really not focusing on anything. "I am almost done with reconstructing Dr. Zimmerman's program with modifications. You can implement it and use to get the information you need from Dib."

"You _are_ aware he won't survive this, right?"

"Yes General, I'm very aware of that. It should be ready in a few hours."

The General nodded and stood to leave.

Membrane left and headed back to his laboratory to finish what he had started.

**a/n rough chapter for me, uggg writing from Membranes pov :( I just don't like him... thanks for all the reviews :D they make my squeedly spooch happy**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

To say Zim was furious would be an understatement. Livid, pissed, there were no words in English that would described his anger. Oh, how he wanted to press that code, wipe Dib from this infernal dirt hell permanently. But that would have left him sooooo unsatisfied, not when he wanted to rip him apart with his own hands. Wanted to feel that hot burning blood sear him as he ripped the soft organs from his body. That would be so much more gratifying. With a cry of hatred he deleted the code that had flashed up on his screen. Dib better survive those retched humans until he got to him.

He listened to everything through the still opened line, seething, plotting. The problem was how to get to him. His Voot Crusier was long gone, destroyed years ago.

"Incoming transmission." The computer voice sounded. Zims antennae pick up at that.

"Skoodge reporting for duty sir." The small Irken face appeared on the screen.

"Ehh? Skoodge?" It took Zim a moment to get his thoughts together. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the-the Tallest thought they would send me ahead to-to help out with the invasion plans." He seemed nervous.

Zim gave a malicious laugh, "Yes, YES perfect! I have just the mission for you Skoodge."

Skoodge's antennae wilted at this. He knew all to well of Zims plans and how they usually ended. "Y-yes Zim, I mean sir."

Zim almost rubbed his hands with glee. Oh, how Dib was going to pay for those words, that stupid dirt-monster. He waited for Skoodge to arrive, his cruiser finally landing in the empty place where his Voot once sat. The ship looked sleeker, the design modified, newer, which just made Zim angrier with all that he'd missed.

Skoodge was the same size he had always been, short, even for an Irken. He looked up wide eyed at Zim, and Zim only looked down at him, his own eyes narrowed. Had Skoodge shrunk?

"Y-you've gotten taller Zim." He squeaked.

Zim smiled at this, "I have, haven't I." Although he was still short by Earthen standards. "Come Skoodge, we have much to do."

Zim turned and headed back to his control room, Skoodge close on his heels. He began to pull up the invasion plans that Dib had initiated. They only had seven hours before this planet wouldn't know what hit it. But there were a few things that still needed to be taken care of. Dib had been quite thorough in obtaining the various government defense systems information. They were all so paranoid about each other, they wouldn't even suspect where the threat was coming from. It wouldn't be hard to get them to blame each other and start a world war.

He angrily typed in his codes. That Dib, even though all this was _his_ now, it still infuriated the Irk. Once it started, they would initiate the other countries defense programs to begin destroying each other. So simple, so ingenious. But first he needed to get back what was HIS. Dib needed to be punished, severely.

Zim found Dibs location through his bracelet. Connecting to his satellite base, he brought up the pictures and scans of the place. The trick was going to be getting in there and out with all the security.

"This is the place we need to infiltrate Skoodge" The images flashed across the screen. The room that held Dibs beacon flashed red, and he pulled back to study the rest of the building and then the whole compound.

"GIR!" he yelled, Skoodge jumped.

"Yessss?" Gir poked his head down from the ceiling, then dropped down to where Zim sat. He glanced at Skoodge. "Intruder." His eyes flashed to red.

"No Gir, this is Skoodge."

Gir's eyes flashed back to turquoise, he began to scream and run around Skoodge. "Yeaaaa, a new friend, you want a cupcake?" Gir retrieved a cup cake from his head and shoved it Skoodge.

Skoodge took a step back not sure what to make of the SIR unit. Then Gir proceeded to eat the cupcake, most of it ending up on his face.

"Ahhh, Zim?" Skoodge asked

"I need your ship Skoodge, we must go get the Dib-monkey so I can make him _pay_."

"Who?" Skoodge was clearly confused.

The ship was small, well it was fine for Skoodge, but for Zim it was a little tight to squeeze in.

"Gir, get off my head!" Zim yelled

"Awwww" Gir complained, he slipped off and ended up on Skoodge's head instead.

Zim looked over the controls a moment before he started pressing buttons and pulling things. It was slightly different than what he was used to. The ship lifted slightly and then jerked right and smacked into the wall.

"A-are you sure you don't want me to fly?" Skoodge timidly asked.

"Of course not, I'm an excellent pilot." Zim scoffed at him while he was still was figuring out the controls. The ship hit into the other side of the wall before it flew up into the sky. Skoodge gave a small squeek.

It was just getting dark outside which would help, not that the humans ever noticed his Voot before, so stupid they were. He had to be careful though.

"First we need to draw their attention away from the area we need to infiltrate." Zim told Skoodge "a diversion of sorts."

"And what's that going to be?" Skoodge asked.

Zim looked over at him his eyes narrowed and he grinned. The hatch opened and Zim kicked the small Irken out. Skoodge screamed the few feet to the ground.

"You have ten minutes Skoodge, and if you fail, I will give YOU his punishment."

Skoodge quickly looked around him and then jumped off and scuttled towards the building, keeping low to the ground, watching, moving ahead cautiously but fast. He had no idea what Zim was talking about but had no doubts about being given a punishment.

Zim watched him a moment, satisfied that his threat had worked, and moved the cruiser to the opposite side of the compound. It wasn't difficult to land the ship among the other moving machines the Earthings had. Many of them seemed to be using technology not unlike Irkens, albeit more primitive. Thanks to humans like Membrane.

He had his human disguise on, the contacts, the wig it had gotten him through all those years of that horrible skool.

"Gir, stay with the ship and be ready when I call you."

"I obey." He saluted and then began to jump up and down on the seat, pulling out a small plush piggy and moving it through the air. "Look piggy is flying."

Zim glared at him a moment before exiting the ship. He really needed to so something about that SIR unit, but remembered the last time he tried that and shuddered. Maybe it was best to leave him like this.

It wasn't hard to find a guard and take him out. Zim pulled the new acquired hat down on his head and put the jacket from the uniform on. It was a little big, but it would have to do. No one tried to stop him as he entered the compound.

"Sergeant!" A uniformed officers yelled at him.

Zim stiffened, than turned to the voice that seemed to address him. "Y-yes?"

"Take these reports to Colonel Radford." A thick file of papers were thrusts in Zims arms.

"Of course right away." Zim turned down the corridor away from the annoying man. And as soon as he rounded the corner he dumped the files into the nearest garbage can. He pulled out his communicator to check his position. The nearer he got, the more intense the security. He caught a glimpse of Membrane up a head and his eyes narrowed. He walked down the hallway speaking with one of the soldiers. He began to follow them. Skoodge better not fail him. Zim paused as Membrane and the other solider passed through a guarded door. It slid shut behind them.

The lights went out, and the red emergency lights flashed. Zim wasted no time in extracting his spider legs and propelled him through the hallway, climbing to hold onto the ceiling to avoid soldiers running here and there. The door Mrmbrane has went through only had two guards posted outside it. Zim paused as the door opened and Membrane and the other solider rushed out it.

"How can it just fail for no reason?" The soldier yelled into his communication device. "Just get it fixed!" he yelled.

"I'll check on the containment field General, make sure it hasn't been damaged." Membrane told him as he hurriedly passed below Zim through the hallway.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." The General muttered as he hurried in the opposite direction. That left only the two guards at the door. They really were no match for Zim as he landed in front of them and used the lasers from his spider legs on them. They fell with barely a sound. Then he pried the doors open.

The room wasn't too large, monitors lined the walls, desks with computers and instruments along the side.

"Hey, this room is off limits to unauthorized personal!" A surgeon, his face mask in place, ready for surgery, turned to him. The eyes above the mask seemed to widen as he saw the metal spider legs that were extended moving Zim into the room. Zim wasted no time in killing him, his legs impaling him as he fell back to the floor.

Zim turned his attention back to the table at the center of the room. The reason he had come and risked all this. He thought it would have given him some pleasure, joy at seeing Dib laying there. Strapped to that cold metal table. After all those times Dib had threatened him with this same sort of treatment, he thought he would enjoy seeing the tables turned. But he didn't. It sent a different feeling through the Irk, something he didn't like.

Dib just laid there. His breathing shallow, his coat long gone, along with his glasses. He looked bad, but it was hard to tell in this lighting.

"Dib?" He looked down on the frail human. Zim used the lasers on his spider legs and blasted through all the restraints and let them retract back into his Pak. Hs hands grabbed Dibs shirt and shook him. "You stupid dirt-monkey, wake up!" Zim yelled down at him.

Dib moaned softly, "Zim, why didn't you do it? Why? Why?" his voice was so soft, almost as if he were saying a mantra, over and over again. Zim swallowed, he didn't know dib was going to be in this bad of shape. He gave Dib another shake .

"I order you to wake up stupid Dib-stink!"

Dibs eyes fluttered open and the golden-brown orbs looked at him. He blinked and squinted slightly.

"W-who are you?"

Zim growled and raised a fist to hit the already beaten Dib. Then Dib smiled and tried to laugh but stopped as he cringed from the action. He sat up slightly reaching his hand to grasp Zims shirt and pulled him towards his chest, wrapping that one arm around him. "I never thought I would see you again." Dib buried his face into Zims neck.

The Irken was surprised to find his own arms wrapped around Dib, hugging him back.

"We need to go, there won't be much time." Zim pulled back away from him.

"I-I don't think I can." Dib answered.

"I didn't come ALL this way, to risk EVERYTHING just for you to say NO to me! NOW MOVE IT!"

Dib struggled to sit up and carefully swung his legs off the table. His left leg was going to be useless in its splint. The lights flickered back on, making them both squint in the now bright light. Zim looked at Dib and felt anger wash through him, a heat so intense he wasn't used to. Dibs shirt was covered in blood, the wound in his shoulder leaking freshly down his arm, through the already soaked bandage. He gave a small hiss, eyes narrowed.

Dib hooped off the table, trying to put most of his weight on his good leg, which still made him stumble and would have fallen if Zim hadn't reached his arms around him. Dib placed his good arm around Zims shoulder as they tried to move him towards the door.

It felt as if they were going at a snails pace, Dibs breathing was getting heavier and heavier, his grip hard on Zims shoulder as he could hardly put any weight on his broken leg. Aggg, this was getting them no where fast.

"Gir, come get me!"

Silence on the other end.

"GIR!" still nothing. "That idiotic robot! What is he DOING?"

Then someone came through the door.

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing?" Professor Membrane demanded.

Zim let that heated anger rush through him as his eyes narrowed towards Membrane.

"I'm taking what's _mine." _He hissed at him.

"Are you in league with Dib? Have you been helping him? I would suggest you turn yourself in before it's too late, he's insane you know."

Zim laughed, deep, menacing. "Oh, I know, he's quite insane thanks to you. But I suppose I should thank you for that. He has helped me accomplish so much. "

Dibs hand tightened on Zims shoulder slightly as he squinted at Membrane. "Zim?"

"Zim?" Membrane repeated, clearly confused.

Zim couldn't help it, he brought his spider legs out to help steady himself and Dibs weight, watching with some glee as Membrane tried to understand what was going on. He pulled off the wig and took out his contacts, letting them fall to the floor, grinning at the stupefied Professor.

"Yes you foolish stupid huumun. ZIM! I am Zim, I AM the Irken invader. I have ALWAYS been real. There was nothing wrong with Dib until you tried to _fix_ him." Zim couldn't help but laugh at that. He pulled the wounded Dib closer to him, tipping his face up towards his as he looked down into it. Pain laced through those brown eyes and face as he looked back at him. Dib smiled at him as Zim gently ran his hand over his jaw, his cheek. Then he looked back at the Professor. "And now he belongs to _me_. And I _will_ make you pay for what you've done to him"

"This is madness, there are no such things as aliens." Membrane took a step back. Not wanting to comprehend, not wanting to fully understand what it all meant.

There was a slight rumbling as the far wall seemed to collapse and the Cruiser appeared.

Zim pulled Dib towards the Cruiser as the hatch opened and Skoodge jumped out to help Zim.

"I-isn't he one of them?" Skoodge asked

"NO! Just help me get him on the ship!" Zim snapped at him. Zim would have liked to have finished it, liked to have ripped his claws through Membrane, hear him scream like he had heard Dib scream, but he could hear the commotion beyond the doors and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the soldiers would swarm in.

"Puppy smelly head" Gir yelled as he leaped out and attached himself to Dib who winced with the impact. "Look, piggy missed youuu" He shoved the piggy into Dibs face and Zim had to push him away.

"Where have you BEEN!" Zim didn't have the time to reprimand the robot, "Ahhgg, never mind just get back on the ship Gir!"

Zim turned and helped pull Dib in, finding a spot he could pull the boy so that Dib laid on top of him. Dib cried out with the pain, and Zim cringed, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. Skoodge shut the hatch and the cruiser pulled away.

Zim sat squished against the back of the cruiser, Dibs face and hands clutched into his uniform, his breathing was fast, and rapid, his body shaking from the pain and tears he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm sorry" Dib cried, "I'm so sorry." Zim just kept his hand on his head, gently running his fingers through his hair and twisting it around the reluctant piece that always stood up. It wasn't long before Dib lost consciousness, either from exhaustion of just from the pain, Zim didn't know.

His spider legs extended slowly as they gathered Dib as close to him, although they were pressed tightly together, as he possibly could, holding him tightly. He closed his eyes and leaned down and pressed his head against Dibs and let out a sigh.

He wasn't sorry, not in the least. Zim liked this Dib, _this_ Dib belonged to him. And he wasn't going to let anyone else touch him.

**a/n tanks Darkdagers :D**

**Invader ang: hahaha I know pretty lame on the name :P  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

He was first aware of the softness against him, the warmth. He sighed and turned towards it, wanting to sink back into it. The warmth shifted and than left, leaving a cool feeling against his skin. Dib frowned and let the awareness slowly seep in. His brain felt groggy, images swirled, images of Membrane, Zim, blood, his blood. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, and he blinked and squinted. It was dim, not too brightly lit. The room he was in was unfamiliar as he tried to recall just where he was.

Dib sat up in the bed as he continued to look around. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked down at his shoulder. He reached a hand over and rubbed it along the healed tender skin. He had been shot, hadn't he? He moved his arm gently at first and found that there was very little pain and he clenched, and released his fingers.

Yes, he had been injured, was back in Membranes lab, his leg. Dib moved quickly moved the blanket covering him to find he was only wearing his boxers, and his leg..seemed fine, felt better than it had for a while in fact. How long was he out for?

"Finally awake Dib-monkey?" Zims voice was quiet, low, menacing.

Dib's heart started to beat fast, fear washing through him. Images from the lab flashed through his muddled brain, not sure if they were real or just from his dreams. "Z-Zim?" He croaked out. His poor eye sight searched the room and found the Irken standing in the shadows. Zim slowly approached the bed Dib laid on, and he scrambled back. Zims eyes seemed to see him as prey, an evil smile on his face.

The blankets tangled around his feet as he fell off the side of the bed. Zim just kept slowly approaching him as Dib scrambled back until he felt the wall at his back. He had no doubt he was about to die. "Please Zim, I can explain.."

"You dared to call Zim stupid?" his voice was still low, almost quiet "_Incompetent moron_?"

Dib couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him, and he shook his head, trying to deny the words he had said.

"A sorry excuse for an invader?" Zim stopped right in front of him looking down at him, his hands behind his back.

Dib's body was shaking from his fear, from the pain of those words he had said. He felt the tears fall down his face as he blinked wide eyed at Zim. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Zim brought his hands around front and Dib flinched back, expecting to be hit, or worse.

"I didn't mean it." He whimpered

Zims hand reached out and grabbed Dibs hair making him cry out in fear.

"How sorry are you Dib, hmmm?" Zims claws lightly scraped against Dib's neck.

Dibs heart felt like it was in his throat as he stared up into the Irkens dark red eyes. His mind was blank, there was nothing he could think of to stop Zim from killing him. He swallowed, closed his eyes and tipped his head back further. Dib was positive this was going to hurt, a lot.

"My life is yours my Tallest." He whispered. Dib waited, body tense, for the first claw, or blow, or whatever Zim planned to do first. So it was with total shock when Dib felt Zims lips against his, hard, insisting. Dibs eyes flew open, afraid at first until Zims tongue entered his mouth and he couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him and his tense body relaxed against Zims, arching into him. He let his own tongue respond to Zims, loving the feel and texture as it sent that delicious tingling through him.

Dib was barely aware of Zims arms around him, his lips never living his, as the spider legs lifting him off the floor until he felt the bed under his back. Zim pulled back to stare down at him, he pinned Dibs arms above his head with his spider legs.

"Oh, it is" Zim whispered as he licked along Dibs jaw line, down his neck "Every last bit of it." He nipped gently at Dibs chest making him squirm. "And I am still going to make you pay." He told him as a talon traced a nipple on Dibs chest making him cry out and arch against him.

It was so unfair, he wanted his hands free, wanted to run them over Zim, feel those soft antennae between his fingers, run his hands across that green skin. He moaned as Zims was relentless at caressing his body, his teeth and tongue would flick out at a piece of skin here and there and all he could do was squirm. His whole body felt flushed and tingled with the attention.

Zims mouth moved back to his, teasing, tasting and then he felt Zims hand reach down and caress his arousal. He shuddered, and he couldn't stop himself from arching into his touch, heat rushed into his face and all thought from his head. He was breathing hard.

"Zim.." he panted. He tried to focus on the Irkens face. Zim seemed to regard him a sly smile on his face. Zim bent down and kissed him, gave him a gentle squeeze which made Dib groan and shudder. Then Zim pulled back. His own breathing heavy as he regarded Dib. His green skin seemed darker.

"This is part of your punishment." Zim told him "you belong to me, don't _ever_ forget that!"

"Never my Tallest." Dib whispered, wanting Zim to touch him again. He wanted to reach out and touch Zim so badly.

Zim seemed about to admonish him for his remark, but then shook his head and got off the bed, leaving Dib to feel abandoned and rejected as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Get dressed and come find me." Then the Irk turned and walked out of the room.

Dib ran a hand over his face and through his hair, he let a shaky sigh leave him. He wasn't sure what was worse, being yelled and torn limb from limb by Zim, or being made to feel like this and left wanting, needing more. Oh, he didn't doubt Zim would make him pay. He found some folded clothes next to the bed and a new pair of glasses sitting on top. He quickly got dressed and went to find Zim.

The place wasn't big, and seemed so familiar. Dib found himself at the control center and the large screen that showed Earth slowly spinning in front of them. He could help but smile at the view, he had forgotten how overwhelming it could be.

"Wow, I almost forgot about this place." He said softly.

"Well, while YOU have been sleeping, Skoodge and I have had to do all the work." Zim spun around in his chair and fixed Dip with a hooded gaze. His head tipped to one side as he seemed to regard him.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." The Irk spun back around and began pulling up information across another screen.

"Two weeks?" Dib was dumbfounded. "My leg, and shoulder…"

"It wasn't difficult to get the computer to construct the requirements for your Huumun DNA and healing processes." Dib could tell there was something else the Irk wasn't telling him, but he was in no position to push it.

"What about the invasion, our plans? And who is Skoodge?" Dib felt in shock, two weeks?

"Everything went according to plan." Zim told him as the images flashed up on the screen.

Dib walked over and to see what had been going on. His spiders had done their work, bring destruction and mass confusion, Zim had to have initiated the second part of the phase as city after city that flashed showed how well it had went.

"Your Humans have grown somewhat smarter, they changed their systems, their codes. "

Dib frowned at this as he watched Zim pull up codes across another screen. He went forward and ran his hands over the controls looking at it. "They can't be _that_ smart, they never were." His mind was focused now as he began to flip through the pages, Zim didn't seem to mind as he watched him work. It was something slight that caught his attention and made him pause. He didn't know what it was. He had mastered three alien languages and yet here was another one that blinked at him, unfamiliar. "What is that?" He muttered more to himself. He tried to hack around it, but it wouldn't let him.

"Plookesian." Zim replied

Why did that seem so familiar? A tingling of memory tired to form, but just wouldn't come. Dib shook his head. Zim got up and started walking.

"Come Dib, I have much for you to do."

Dib looked back at Zim and hurried to catch up with him. Zim made his way into a larger room that had been made into an aircraft hanger. The smaller Irken ship sat there and Dib couldn't help but go over and run his hands across the sleek design of it, he eyes lighting up. He had always loved star gazing and fantasized about traveling among the stars.

"Dib!"

Dib cringed and quickly headed towards Zim and noticed a smaller Irken standing there. His eyes wide as he stared up at him. Behind him was a frame work of another ship.

"This is Skoodge. We need a bigger ship and you are going to help him build it."

Dib smiled down at the Skoodge. "Hey."

Skoodge could only blink at him. Zim rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"Skoodge show the boy the schematics."

"R-right away Zim."

Skoodge clicked on a small system and a holographic display slowly spun before them.

"This is one of the newest designs the Armada has developed, of course I've had to slightly manipulate if for y-your size." The Irk looked over at him.

Dib reached forward and began to inspect it, pulling up the blue prints and the schematics, making modifications where he thought was needed. When he got this way, it was like everything else went away as he concentrated and worked on these projects. He nodded when he was satisfied.

He felt Zims hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly.

"Don't forget Dib-human, that you still need your punishment." Zims voice was low causing Dib to swallow as his heart beat faster. Zim walked off after that laughing, making chills go down Dibs spine.

He turned back to his project and tried not to think about Zim. It didn't take him long to get absorbed in the work. Skoodge working along with him as they wired and attached what parts they had. Welding and molding the outside of the ship. Dib liked this little Irken, he knew his stuff. And he always seemed surprised when Dib would ask him questions or his opinion about parts of the ship or the best placements of them.

Dib would be vaguely aware when Zim would bring parts they needed, going back to his base to retrieve what was needed, surveying the work they were doing and looking over whatever else they might need. He ate when Gir brought food, not even the SIR unit could distract him with his singing and dancing as he worked. Dib had to replace a part that Gir somehow exploded and had to remove the small bot several times from the control panels, once causing the ship to somehow raise and crashed into the side of the station.

"I like to explode." Gir would laugh and began doing a monkey dance.

It wasn't until he was exhausted, dirty, grimy that he sat back and really looked at what they had accomplished so far. It was actually looking like a real ship. Dib took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep. Something he hated to do. When he slept he dreamed, and he hated those dreams. He put them back on and turned his head to watch Skoodge.

The Irken was getting out of the cockpit of his ship and running wires over to the one they were building. They were going to start programming the computer and sync it up with the newer technology. He got up and went to help, taking hold of the cables and dragging them over. Skoodge jumped up into the new cockpit as Dib handed him the wires.

"Hey Skoodge, how long have you known Zim?" he asked.

Skoodge's antennae flicked curiously at this question as he quickly glanced at Dib, then went back to working. He was growing accustomed to this tall Human and his talking to him, as if they were equals.

"Ever since we were little smeets."

"Smeets?"

"You know.." Skoodge searched for the word "kids."

"What was he like?" Dib was curious.

Skoodge took a quick look around before he answered. Dib had climbed up in the ship next to him, helping to hook up the wires and cables and then Skoodge initiated the download. They only needed to wait for it to finish.

"Wellll, he's pretty much the same now as he was then."

Dib chuckled at that, "oh I can only imagine _that."_

Skoodge laughed and began to tell him about their adventures, how he and Zim tired making their way to the surface one time as smeets. And another as they had tried to obtain some snacks from the Tallest own chambers.

Dib laughed, imagining Zim and his outrageous plots and schemes. That's when Zim found them as they were laughing over the story Skoodge was telling.

"What are you _doing?"_ he hissed at them, his eyes narrowed at Skoodge. His arm went around Dib, clutching the front of his shirt.

"Zim, we, we were just talking about you." Skoodge stammered as he slid back away from him.

Dib tensed with Zims arm around him. The Irk sounded angry for some reason.

"I think its time for your punishment Dib-worm." Dib didn't have time to react as Zim yanked him from the ship and he landed on the floor. "Don't make me wait _Dib_ or I will make it more painful." Zim ordered as he stomped off.

Dib looked up at Skoodge, his antennae wilted as he looked back. Dib got up and ran after Zim. He slowed down and cautiously walked into the room Zim had lead them into. It was the same one he had woken up in. Zim stood still, his antennae was pressed back against his head.

Dib went over and knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Zims middle and pressing his head into his back, letting the side of his face rest against his Pak. He figured it wouldn't matter what he did now, Zim seemed determined. "I'm sorry Zim, what do you want me to do?"

Zim's spider legs lashed out and Dib found himself slammed back against the door. Then he found himself lying on his back across the other side of the room, sparks of bright lights flashed across his vision. He knew he should be docile and just let Zim get it out of his system, but he took one look at his face and was terrified of the Irken. He turned to run across the other side of the room, but Zim caught him and Dib screamed as he felt those claws rip down his back.

He was flung onto his back his eyes staring up into Zims. "Did you _forget_ that _you _belong to ME!" Zim screamed as he brought Dib close to his face. His fist connected with Dibs face knocking him to the side, Dib tried to scramble away but felt those claws tear into him again and he screamed.

"No, No I didn't forget!" Dib gasped and yelled. More stars shot through his vision as Zim slammed his head into the floor. He felt the pressure from Zims hand around his throat as he blinked to clear his vision and stared into the Zims furious face. Then it hit him, the words Zim had said. His fear seemed to lessen as he looked up Zim, somewhat.

"Are, are you jealous? Over Skoodge?"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JELLY!"

Dib cringed at the volumn and the pain he felt as Zim had pulled back his hand from his throat and backhanded him. He acted quickly and grabbed the Irk, pulling him to towards him, pressing his lips against Zims. He grunted as he felt claws rake down the side of his face and neck, and whatever other parts his claws could reach, but he didn't release his hold on him. He reached a hand up and caressed one of Zim's antennae feeling the Irk relax slightly. He let his tongue gingerly move in Zims mouth and soon was returning Dibs kiss. Zims tongue wasted no time in claiming his mouth.

He had to pull back to get some breath, but didn't let that stop him from running his tongue across Zims neck, tasting, liking the feel of it. A slight purr was radiating through Zim as Dib nipped here and there. He wanted more, and he sat up yanking off Zims shirt, Dib was determined to feel while he could. There was no resistance from Zim as Dib ran his hands over the green skin, letting his tongue trail and nip, trying to find the sensitive areas. Zims hand played with his hair as he let Dib explore. Dib looked up into Zims face, his dark red eyes half lidded.

"I belong to you Zim, only to you."

Zims hand fisted in his hair as he pulled him towards his mouth, which allowed Dib to once again reach up and run his hand along his antennae, his fingers stopping on the extremely sensitive feelers at the end, pulling a soft growl from Zim. Dib picked him up and pressed him back onto the bed. He stopped a moment to pull off his own shirt. The feel of Zims skin against his own sent shivers through him. It felt so good. Dib could feel Zims own arousal and he shifted slightly against it, bringing more purrs and growls from Zim. Dib gently pulled an antenna forward and gently sucked on it. Zim arms went to Dibs back, his talons digging into his back as he growled from the intense pleasure it brought.

Dib felt Zims tongue along his collar bone, kissing, sucking, and his biting getting rougher making it bleed slightly. Dib only moaned, which transferred to Zims antennae and made him growl even more. Sometimes Dib forgot how strong Zim could be as he suddenly found himself below the Irken.

It all felt so surreal, the pleasure, that need, it raged through Dib.

"Get those off." He barely registered what Zim had said to him, and quickly did as he was told, kicking his pants and boxers to the floor. Having Zims body pressed against his so intimately made him gasp, as he tried to retain some form of thought. But all that went out the window as Zim turned him over and positioned himself behind him.

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat when Zim entered him, his body shuddered as Zim began the movements of slowly pulling out than thrusting back in. His whole body tingled from the sensation, moaning with the sensation. Dibs hands clutched in the blankets as Zim leaned low over him, an arm snaked around his middle as he held Dib to him. Zims lips, teeth and tongue never stopping from moving along Dibs back. Then Zim hit that spot that made sparks fly in his vision, made the tension build. Over and over he kept hitting it.

"Ahhh god! ZIM!" he scream, he couldn't stop it, his climax as he shuddered beneath the Irken. But Zim wasn't finished, just kept his movements at a steady pace, his growl vibrated through Dips body. He pulled out and turned Dib over, entering him again easily enough, his thrusting never seemed too wan as he leaned over and eagerly kissed Dib, tongues rubbing together.

It was almost too much for Dib to take, but he felt himself getting hard again, the pleasure Zim brought singing through him. The feel of his skin against Zims, the tingling he felt along and through is body. He reached up and took an antenna into his mouth, running his tongue along its length, gently sucking on the end, moaning around it. Zim seemed to shudder at that, his thrusting becoming more insistent, getting harder, faster. His growls getting stronger, Zim's hands grabbed Dibs hips raising them up so that he could get better access.

Dib could feel that exquisite pressure building within him again and he moaned around the antenna still in his mouth, his other hand rubbing the other. Zims became frantic as he slammed into him. Dib arched back and cried out as he felt the warmth shoot between them from his release. Zim shuddered, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on top of Dib.

Both of them were panting, breathing hard. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim holding him tightly to him. His hand rubbing along Zims back, over his Pak, the metal felt cool under his warm hands.

"Only to you Zim, I belong only to you. Always." Dib whispered to him. He felt Zims antennae twitch slightly, the only sign that he had heard him. Exhaustion over took Dib. He was so tired before and now he couldn't keep his eyes open. He fought it, didn't want to fall asleep, but he lost the battle. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

**a/n: Invader ang - you are soo welcome, I have a few more in the works, if i can pull myself away from this one o_O**

**darkdagers: thanks :D, I cannot make any promises lol**

**snickers-03: your too sweet ^_^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

stood before the door, his antennae wilted, not sure what he should do. He needed to tell Zim about the current situation, but he was afraid. He had heard the boys screams, wondering what he had done that made Zim so angry. Yet after they had retrieved him and reached the station, Skoodge had watched him pace for hours in front of the tube of purple gel he had placed Dib in, or just sit and stare, watching the non responsive human.

Zim had worked on his console making sure the invasion plans were activated along with trying various things to expedite Dibs healing process. Skoodge wasn't all that familiar with humans yet, but he could tell he wouldn't have lived if Zim hadn't done what he did.

It had been quiet for a while inside the room and Skoodge got up his courage and went to the door. It slide open and he tentatively poked his head inside. He could see Dib lying on his side his back to him, Skoodge could see the claw marks that ran down it along with other marks and dried blood.

"Z-Zim?" He asked quietly.

There was slight movement and Zim's arm slid up across Dib's back and then he saw his head lift from the other side of him. One eye narrowed as he looked over at him.

"What is it?" Zim seemed annoyed at the interruption.

"I've received some transmissions that y-you should see." Skoodge swallowed nervously.

"Get out." Zim hissed at him and Skoodge scrambled back out the door. He went to the control console and pulled up the transmissions. Zim was soon there and Skoodge moved to give Zim the controls.

"Most of them have been encrypted but I have been able to break them." Skoodge told him as Zim read through them. "Its primarily Poolksian , but I've also have detected the.."

"The Resisty!" Zim growled pounding a fisted hand against his chair. Zim sat back and viewed the information. "They know something, and are coming here!" Zims eyes narrowed. "We are so _close_, we need to take out this threat before the Armada arrives. How close is the ship to being completed?"

"A good t-two to three days, and if the Resisty is coming I don't think we'll be able to keep hidden from them for long here."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zim ignored him as he began to work, pulling to screens.

Skoodge went back to the hanger and began to work on the ship. It was slow going with just him working on it. He had learned that these Humans needed to sleep to recharge, which seemed odd to him, and didn't dare say anything to Zim about how it would go faster with Dib.

He was inside the ship trying to hook up the last of the wires when Dibs voice called out to him.

"Hey Skoodge."

The Irk jumped, than peaked around the opening of the back. Dib was there going over the schematics. He had on a different shirt as he stretched his arms above his head as he looked at the plans.

"Damn it, Zim shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

He didn't seem to be in too bad of shape, some claw marks along his face and arms, and those already seemed to be healing up. Skoodge got a whiff of a medical salve from him, probably what was helping it heal so fast. Dib narrowed in a specific location on he plans and then pointed at it.

"What exactly is this?"

Skoodge looked at what he had brought up and grimaced. That was going to be their biggest obstacle.

"It's the main power source, a cubic energy cell."

"And do we have an extra cubic energy cell thingy?" Dib asked

"No." Skoodge replied quietly.

"Shit." Dib ran a hand through his hair. "Lets not tell Zim this problem just yet shall we?"

The Irken could only nod his agreement. They got back to work on the ship, going much faster now that Dib was there. The silence seemed to stretch as they worked, each within their own thoughts as they completed what needed to be done.

"DIB!" Zims voice yelled out.

Dib stopped what he had been working on, lifting his goggles as he slid out from under the ship. Zim dropped the bloaty pizza box on the floor by his head.

"Here is your disgusting, filthy Earth food. You know how had it _was_ to get this filth?" Zim turned and stomped off muttering as he went. "You're still going to PAY Earth boy." He yelled.

There was nothing but shock on Dibs face as he watched Zim march away. A smile soon followed and he slowly shook his head as he pulled himself out and sat to Eat.

"That Zim…You want some Skoodge? Zim never liked the food, but I was never sure if it was just him or if it was all Irkens."

Skoodge looked at the greasy, cheesy pizza and shook his head no.

"S-so Dib, how did you know about, well, you know, Zim and everything?"

Dib sat eating a moment, tilting his head to the side as if he was trying to recall, but he shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't remember a lot of things back then." There seemed to be a sad look on his face, but he grinned and turned to look at Skoodge, a glint there that made the Irk take a step back. "Let's just say we have a lot more in common now than we did then."

Dib sat there in silence a moment as he finished eating. He sighed.

"Skoodge, I think I can solve our energy cell problem."

"How?" He squeaked.

"Show me those transmissions again, and help me with the Plookesian, I think I might have remembered something, useful."

Skoodge brought up the transmission and Dib began to type, bringing up where the signal originated from.

"That son of a bitch." Dib whispered. "That fucking son of a bitch. That first signal originated from Membranes lab." Dib began to hack into the system, pausing here and there to get Skoodge to help with the Plookesian. But he wasn't trying to get into the high level security, so there wasn't too much to get around. Then he stopped and laughed at what he had found. He enhanced the picture from a security camera to reveal the ship that sat hidden within the hanger.

"Would this ship have what we need?" Dib asked him.

Skoodge looked at the Plookesian ship and nodded. "Most likely, if not it would be pretty close and we can always modify it. But how are we going to get to it?"

"Just leave that to me."

"I-it seems strange that the Plookesians would be here, they aren't with the Empire, but they have never really joined the Resisty either. They always seemed to buy and sell to both sides."

Dib shook his head, "I don't know, there's something I should remember.." Dib reached up and rubbed his head. He shrugged and let his hand fall. "We don't have much time and we need to be operational. I'm going to go see Zim, see if you can generate a small cloaking device from this Vortian device I found"

He punched up some new blueprints, and showed them to Skoodge. "I'm planning on implementing this on the new ship, and had started a prototype. This would give us the perfect opportunity to try it out."

Skoodge nodded as he watched Dib walk out of the hanger.

Zim sat at his console trying to find more information on what the Resisty were up to. They were a tricky bunch, sneaky, filthy, always fighting the Empire. And now they dare come to HIS planet that he is trying to destroy? Not when he was so close and the Tallest were going to be here soon. It was a slow process.

His antennae perked up slightly. Dib was approaching, he seemed to be too in tuned into the boy now, his whole body would start tingling with just his scent near him. Zim still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Zim, I need to head back to the base for a few things, if, that's okay."

Zim stiffened, trying not to let Dib affect him.

"What do you need Dib-monkey? I _left_ _Gir_ there and he can bring what you need."

Dib reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just a few more of the sensitive computer parts, and I don't think Gir would be the best choice for this."

Yes, the bot seemed to be able to destroy things just by looking at it. But things were getting a little tense on the dirt planet and he didn't want Dib down there. Not when he almost…Zim shook his head slightly. NO, he was an Invader, and Invaders needed no one!

Dib moved over closer to him, and Zim pressed his antennae back to his head and leaned back a bit. Dib reached out and started pressing his hands against the controls. He had to give it to the boy, when something caught his attention he was an unstoppable force. He should know. He watched his odd shaped hands and fingers fly across the controls.

"That signal seems off, like its being bounced from somewhere else." Dib said.

"ah uh" , Zim replied, not really paying attention to what Dib was saying. He was watching him, _his _ Dib, his hands, his hair and that one lone piece that just begged for attention. Dib's scent was starting to intoxicate him. Zim dug his hands into the seat so he wouldn't reach out and grab that piece of hair his claws itched to grab.

"This is just like what we encountered before." Dib kept typing, as he singled in on a location not even close to the fake signal. "It should be coming from this quadrant, and they're bouncing it off a planet within this system." The screen blinked and a planet flashed up. "There."

Dib turned and grinned at him. Zims eyes narrowed at him, pleased, and angry at the same time.

"Fine, GO my-Dib, but be quick about it!" Zim pushed him out of the way to concentrate on the planet he had brought up on the screen. He was going to ignore the small pleased sound Dib gave as he turned to go, as it sent small shivers through him.

Zim wasn't aware that his antennae were still trying to sense Dib until his neck felt stiff from it. He shook himself and turned his attention back to the screen, the planet. It was easy to find the signal after that, and Zim laughed. Oh yes, he would make them _pay. _

He found their locations and tried to access their files. He didn't quite have the knack at it that Dib had, but he managed to at least determine how many ships there were that were signaling each other. All ending with that one location on Earth. It bothered him that someone seemed to be down there, contacting the Resisty.

Zim stretched and went to check on Skoodge and Dib. As he walked into the hanger he was quite pleased at the progress. Soon, he would have his own ship, and they could finish their work.

"Skoodge, report!"

Skoodge looked out at him from the rear hatch door.

"A-almost complete sir."

"Excellent!" he laughed, "Dib!" There was no response. "Dib-worm!"

The smaller Irken cringed back and tried to hide back on the ship.

"Skoodge? Where's the Dib?"

"Well you see, ah, we needed a part, and h-he went.."

Zim grabbed the Irk by his uniform and brought him up to his eye level.

"Where is MY-Dib?" he hissed

Skoodge swallowed, nervous, "He-he hasn't come back yet."

"That was hours ago!" Zim yelled, he dropped Skoodge back to the ground and began pacing. He went to a computer and brought up Dibs beacon signal. His eyes widened and his antennae wilted slightly. "What is he doing there?" he whispered. "WHAT IS HE DOING THERE!" he shouted.

"We-we needed a cubic energy cell to finish the ship, and-and he found the Poolksian ship and went to steal theirs."

Zims long, loud cry echoed through the hanger, making Skoodge cringe and cover his antennae.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He screamed, but it still didn't stop the fear that spread through him.

**a/n: thank you for the reviews, they keep me going :P, ah who am i kidding, I can't stop writing this...must, sleep, *yawn, sometime lol  
**

** Darkdagers I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^**

**Bleachedbluecat210: Thanks! I was trying to spin it differently so I'm glad its turning out that way :D**

**Vithian: Me too! mwahahaha, but it may take a little while to get there O_o  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

The hallways were swarming with activity. Armed guards and personal ran this way and that, attending to their various assignments. Dwicky never would have thought any of this would have been possible when he was last here. And to think that they had actually believed him. When he first came across the news from his home planet he became concerned, and then Dibs name up. It took him a few moments why that had been so familiar.

He started to piece together the few things he could remember, back when he was the young mans counselor. He had thought Dib had other issues going on and making up the stories about aliens, just wanting to help him. But he hadn't been lying and the aliens had showed up. He'd always felt bad afterwards, just leaving the kid like that, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Even now, he longed to go back up among the stars. His new friends had shown him that there was so much more out there than on his own little closed minded world.

But he couldn't just turn his back on Earth, not now. Not when he had learned about the Irken Empire and their never ending quest to concur and control the Universe. And now they were heading to his home world. When he first arrived he couldn't believe the devastation that had already begun how all the cities had began to bomb each other, blaming each other for starting it.

Once again Dib's name had come up and he decided to contact the boy's father. That turned out to be the best place to start. Professor Membrane seemed to still be in shock, just finding out himself just how exactly wrong he had been.

"This is all my fault." The Professor had told him. "If I had only listened, maybe gave him some support, or, or.."

Dwicky placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't believe him either, but Dib made his choice Professor. No matter what happened to him, he still made his choice."

Membrane nodded at that, accepting that it had been Dibs choice, one that seemed to go against his own kind, his own planet.

"Look my friends are willing to help, but not without some kind of payment. Getting involved directly against the Armada is risky."

That's how it all started, contacting the Resisty. The humans were going to join up with them. Some of their intelligence had gathered information that the Armada would be here in little over a month, and they had plans to make, preparations before that happened. Dwicky sure didn't plan to stay around that long. It wasn't going to be pretty, and he'd rather be far away when it started. He really wasn't a fighter.

But there was still the question on where Dib and this Irken were. They still hadn't been able to locate them. The military was quick in contacting the rest of the world's governments, trying to convince them to stop fighting a nonexistent war with each other and begin to prepare for the real one that was coming. Some cooperated while others needed to have a little more force in accepting the truth of things.

They began talks with the Resisty, and soon plans were formed and weapons were being constructed. Membrane seemed determined and spent all his time in his lab, working on and helping construct what was necessary.

Dwicky had bought some beers and was taking them back to the ship thinking his friends might get a kick out of trying Human alcohol. They sure liked to drink when they could. They even made their own type of beer, which Dwicky had to swear off for a while. A few sips had he'd been so wasted, and sick as a dog the next day. Spoopty and Mooshy just laughed their asses off, if they had had one.

He passed the security guards, who just nodded at him. They all seemed to know his face by now. Dwicky had to admit he sort of liked having this kind of attention. Made up for those times when he was younger and he had been laughed at, teased, made fun of.

As he walked onto the ship he noticed the power seemed to be off. He went over to the wall and pressed the console. Nothing. He set his stuff down and flipped up the emergency power. The soft hum filled the place, casting that strange pink light throughout. He pressed on the communication line.

"Spoopty?, Hey spoopty!"

There was still no response. There was a distant noise off down the corridor and he wondered if they were working on the engine. They had taken some damage from their last adventure, the space pirates not happy with their transaction.

There was a soft clink and even the emergency power flickered slightly, before coming back on. He walked down to the engine room, he really wasn't familiar with it. He never cared about the how's and whys with his own car, let alone the complexities of a space ship. It just gave him a headache just thinking about it.

"Mooshy?"

It was still quiet. It just seemed odd that they weren't answering. Although they did seem to get a kick with wandering out among the Earthlings, and how amazed they seemed to be with them. Dwicky shrugged it off and decided to head back to his quarters.

He wasn't prepared for the invisible force that slammed into him, knocking him back to the floor. Another hit had him scrambling backwards trying to find what was attacking him. The air seemed to shimmer slightly and then he watched the light seemed to bend and a figure materialized. It took him a moment to recognized the young man that stood before him

"D-Dib?" Dwicky couldn't believe it.

Dib just frowned down at him, his fist clenched at his side. He had grown, was taller, of course it had been over six or seven Earth years. Dib reached down and picked him up, slamming him against the wall.

"Who are you? And why are you working with the Poolksians?"

"Dib it's me, Mr. Dwicky. Remember me from skool? I-I was trying to help you."

"Mr. Dwicky?" Dib seemed puzzled by this. He took a step back and he seemed a little confused. "From skool?"

"Ya, ya you remember right?" Dwicky took a step further from Dib eyeing the doorway that was just beyond him. If he could just keep Dib distracted maybe he could get out and get some help. "We went to wait for the alien, and-and then the Poolksians arrived.." Dwicky wasn't sure what he should say. Didn't want to bring up that he had been wrong and hadn't believed Dib, had lied to him. "And Dib you were right, you were right all along. Aliens are real, and Zim was real."

Dib took a few steps back from Dwicky his eyes going wide. "I was right?"

Dwicky licked his lips, "Ya Dib, you were right, I believe you."

Dib seemed to shake his head slightly, "I was right?" he whispered, his hand went up to the side of his head. "No, no, no, no!" When he looked back up at Dwicky the small smile on his face made him step back. His heart began to pound, there was something in Dibs face that terrified him. "Dib? Who is Dib?" he asked quietly as he began to take a step towards Dwicky. "Of course I'm right, ZIM is always right! And you _Mr. Dwicky_ are my enemy."

Dib pulled out a small blob from his bulky bag that was slung over his shoulders and he stuck it to the side of the wall. It began to slowly grow and expand, like small rivers of water it ran across the walls, solidifying, until it covered the entire length.

"What-what's that?" Dwicky asked.

"Oh, just a little surprise for _our_ friends." Dib chuckled.

"Dib, just listen to me, you don't have to do this." Dwicky was beginning to panic.

"I'm an Invader Huumun, and you're soon going to be an extinct species."

"NO Dib, YOU are a HUMAN!" Dwicky shouted

The last thing Dwicky remembered was Dibs fist connecting with his face.

Zim paced angrily just waiting for Dib to show back up. He kept watching Dibs signal, and could see he was on his way back towards the base where he could transfer up to the station. Skoodge had completed everything else that needed to be done for the moment and he sat quietly, nervously as he watched Zim pace and mutter to himself.

"Stupid, foolish _boy_! How dare he LIE to me! Me, ZIM! Oh yes, he _will_ regret this disobedience."

The power cells on the transporter quickly charged and then stopped and Zim looked over at them and saw nothing.

"Gir?"

Then the air seemed to move and shimmer and Dib staggered forward and collapsed to his knees. He unceremoniously dumped whoever he had brought with him to the floor. Zim spun on him.

"How dare you Dib-stink!" Zim began to yell at him. "Do you even _comprehend_…"

But Dib stayed on his knees, doubled over clutching his head.

"Make it stop, please make it stop hurting." Dib gasped through clenched teeth. "Zim! Zim, don't leave me alone!" Dib cried out.

Skoodge had jumped up as he had materialized and ran over towards Dib.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Zim screamed at him as he bent down in front of Dib. Skoodge stopped and took a step back, his antennae twitching worriedly.

"Make it stop, make it stop" Dib kept repeating, his eyes tightly shut. Zim gently but firmly grabbed Dibs hands and tilted his face up towards his. Once again the Human was able to defuse him, as his rant would have to wait until Dib knew why he was so angry with him.

"Dib, fight this, remember who you are! You are a human, not one of _them_! Don't do this!" The man on the floor said as he slowly got to his feet.

Zim let his anger flow back through him as he looked at this human Dib had brought back. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Skoodge, initiate a damper containment field at eighty percent." Zim said as he got up and went over towards this new threat. "You filthy dirt-stink seem familiar to Zim." And then it seemed to all fall into place. The Poolksians, their super weapons, the signals contacting the Resisty. This dirty, rotten, stinking dirt monkey was behind it. "Mr. Dwicky wasn't it?"

Dwicky began to back away from him, but Zim wasn't going to show him no mercy. "You're not going to win you know, we will stop you."

Zim began to laugh. "You, stop the Armada? When you wouldn't even believe one boy who told you the truth?" Zim extracted his spider limbs, making himself rise up to tower over Dwicky. He lashed out one of the metal legs and pierced through Dwicky's leg.

Dwicky fell back screaming as he clutched at it, the blood oozing through his fingers. Zim let his anger run slightly as he cut Dwicky up a little. Across his face, down his arm, anything that made him scream made him all the more pleased. He finally pinned him down, his red eyes glared down at Dwicky.

"Don't worry, I wont _kill_ you just yet. Not when Dib knew you would come in handy with information," Zim none to gently poked Dwicky's forehead "from here."

Zim used his spider legs to zap Dwicky just enough so he lost consciousness. He stared down at him a moment, wanting to hear him scream some more, not nearly satisfied. Wondering just what he had been saying to Dib to make him lapse again. He glanced back over at his Dib. His eyes were opened and he wasn't clutching his head as tightly. He looked up at Zim, his eyes couldn't hide the pain still there.

"Did I fuck up again?"

"Skoodge, take care of the prisoner."

"Y-yes Zim."

Zim approached Dib and reached a hand to his head, along that scar. Dib cringed and tried to hide a slight whimper from the pain, and Zim could feel that he had another fever. He helped Dib get to his feet and then Dib wrapped his arms around Zim, holding him tightly. Zim inhaled deeply from his scent, letting his own hands wrap around him.

Dib brought his head back and pressed his lips against Zim's, his tongue thrusting into his mouth, insistent, frantic and Zim couldn't stop his own purr as he responded letting his own tongue claim what was his. Dibs hands clutched at his back, a hand moving up along his head to gently rub against an antenna there. Zim leaned into him, letting that tingling sensation wash over him.

Zim's eyes stayed closed even when Dib pulled back and rested his way too warm forehead against his own, his breathing ragged.

"I had to go, we needed to finish the ship." Dib said quietly.

Zim's heard even though just for the moment he just let himself feel Dibs own body against his, listened to his hard breathing, could make out his heartbeat.

"You're angry with me." It was just a statement.

"Yes, Zim is very angry with you." He sighed, couldn't help it as Dib's hand hadn't stopped caressing his antenna.

Dib dropped his hand and stepped back which almost brought a growl from him. He didn't want him to stop. Zim brought his gaze up and looked at him. Dib brought his hand forward and brushed it along Zims face and gave him a small smile.

"Let me finish the ship, and then you can yell at me." Dib bent down and retrieved his bag that had fallen to the floor and walked down towards the hanger, Zims eyes narrowing as he watched him go. He didn't look too steady on his feet and brought a hand back up to rub his head. He needed to so something about that before it would kill his Dib, or worse.

Zim turned to see Skoodge staring at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open. Zim regarded Skoodge a moment, chuckled at his expression, then turned and followed Dib to the hanger.

**a/n: Ummmm, ya I'm not sure what happened to the first word on the last chapter but it should start of as "Skoodge stood before...". Also sorry for anyone i haven't replied to or missed, but I do appreciate all the fabulous comments :D**. **anyways, not feeling well, next chapter might be a little more surreal than I intended it to be O_o**, **which could be good...**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, just love the characters**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

Dib had to read the schematics at least three times. Not that he didn't understand it but he felt sick, nauseous, and his head was killing him. He was surprised when Zim reached down and took the power cell and began to install it. He let the Irken work, being more efficient at it than he was. Although Dib was getting better at it.

He watched Zim work, helping when needed, hooking up all the required cables. Skoodge made his way to the cockpit after taking care of Dwicky. Dib didn't want to think about it, as it only made his head hurt worse. When he had first saw the human on the ship he was just going to slip right past him, but something inside him, something that made him so angry wasn't going to let him do it. And when Dwicky started talking it only sent pain shooting through his head, from things he didn't want to remember or couldn't remember anymore.

Closing his eyes a moment he leaned his head against the bulk of the ship, letting the metal cool his hot forehead.

"_That human is too dangerous, you HAVE to kill HIM." Zim's voice echoed in his head_

"I know, I will." Dib muttered

"_And have you taken care of THAT other problem yet? What good are you Dib-thing if I can't count on you to protect us?"_

"Don't say that, you know I'll do it."

"Dib?"

Dib pushed back from the ship slightly and looked towards where he heard his name. His eyes seemed to be having a hard time focusing and then Zim was there, his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, my Tallest." He told him.

Zim frowned up at him his antenna twitched from Skoodge who squeaked at the term. The room seemed to spin and Dib stumbled back, his arms flailed trying to catch himself on something. That something happened to be Zim and he landed on his butt with Zim in his lap.

"I told you not to _say_ that." Zim hissed at him.

Dib reached out and gently tugged on an antenna, bringing his face forward and nuzzled Zims neck.

"But you told me you liked it when I called you that."

Zim placed his hands on Dib's shoulders, trying to push back, but seeming to have a hard time of it.

"That wasn't me, that was the other me, I mean the other me that's you." Zim purred while trying to admonish him, not doing a very good job of it.

Dib wasn't really listening, just feeling Zim's skin, it felt cool next to his, soft. He began to lick and suck along his neck, feeling the purr from Zim radiating through him. He shuddered slightly, sending a pleasing tingling through him. Zim's hand ran through his hair, taking hold of it and bringing lips to his, Zims serpentine tongue entering, caressing, making Dib moan and he clutched at Zim.

"Z-Zim?" another voice seemed to penetrate through Dibs foggy brain as Zim pulled away from him slightly, panting.

An intense wave of pain shot through Dib's head, and he groaned brining his hands up, trying to ease it. He was dimly aware of sounds, some movement around him. He felt so hot, tired, and drained that even Zim's voice was distant within. As much as he was tempted, he couldn't let himself fall into that darkness that seemed to be there waiting for him. He had promised Zim he would finish the mission, had to finish the mission.

He struggled to back away, and the darkness left and he found himself back in _that_ room. That one he hated. For the first time in a while he felt alone. Not even Zim was there to keep him company or torment him. And it scared him. He sat down, his back against the wall and drew up his legs, wrapping his arms around them he rested his head. Alone.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID HUMAN-STINK DIB-WORM!"

Dib's eyes flew open and he gasped and sputtered as coldness sank into him. Another wave of water hit him and he shivered.

"Gah, what the hell?"

"Hiiii Mary." Gir waved to him as he dropped the now empty bucket to the floor than began to roll around in the small puddle, his nubby arms and legs splashing about.

"GIR!" Zim's voice yelled out.

Dib took his glasses off and gave them a small shake, trying to get the water off them. He looked at his shirt, there wasn't a dry spot on it. At least his head didn't hurt so bad anymore, just felt like he had a huge hangover. He reached for his pain pills then remembered he didn't have any anymore.

He looked up and saw Zim and Skoodge far enough away not to get any water on them.

"What happened?" he asked, he couldn't remember anything.

"You feel asleep and we couldn't wake you up, so Zim."Skoodge started to explain but Zim interrupted him.

"Yes, your being useless as ever Dib-monkey, now get up and get this _water_ out of here!"

Dib glanced at the small puddle he seemed to be sitting in. He was thoroughly soaked. Dib sighed and stood, he pulled his shirt off and wrung it out.

"I need some dry clothes."

"No, get it out of here NOW." Zim ordered.

Dib looked at him a moment and gave Zim a small evil little smile. He took a step towards the Irkens . They backed up a step as he neared them.

"You left me alone Zim, I think I need to punish you for that." Dib took another step towards him. Zims eyes narrowed at him as he stepped back.

"Stay back Dib, or you're the one that's going to get punished."

Dib couldn't stop the little thrill that went through him at the challenge. He couldn't tell if it was him or the Zim within him that was up for the challenge.

"Skoodge, get out." Dib ordered him without looking at him. "And take Gir with you."

The Irken seemed torn with what to do, but took one look at Dibs face and decided he would face Zims anger later. He grabbed Gir by the foot and ran from the hanger, Gir throwing a tantrum as they left.

"Noooo, I wanna play with the leprechauns." Gir whined.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" Zim hissed at him as he kept coming closer.

"You left me alone, you promised you wouldn't ever leave me alone."

"What are you talking about? I was here the WHOLE time."

Dib stood right in front of the Irken, and frowned slightly. He brought a hand up to rub over that stupid scar on his head. It helped somewhat, but he could never tell what was real and what wasn't at times.

"I am crazy, aren't I."

"Yes Dib, you are."

"Then I guess you can't be too mad at me for doing this." Dib reached out and grabbed Zim hand and pulled him closer. He didn't want to get Zim wet, so he put his face as close as he dared, lips almost touching. He could feel Zims own breathing, getting quicker. Dibs heart beat went up a notch.

Dib flicked his tongue along Zim's mouth, slowly at first until the Irk began to respond back, his own tongue brushing back. It was hard to remember not to crush Zim to him. Zim's became more insistent entering his mouth, his tongue moving around his. If there was one thing Dib knew for sure was that he needed this Irken, more than the water that soaked him. He pulled back and looked at him.

"I need you." He could here the need and pain in his own voice. Zim was the only thing real left to him, and Dib needed something to hold onto at the moment.

"You're all wet."

Dib sighed and pulled back, feeling so alone.

"I'll get it cleaned up." He said as he turned to back to the small mess. Zims hand grabbed his as he turned around.

"You have ten minutes."

Zim dropped his hand and then left him there. Dib watched for a second his heart beating fast. He didn't think he'd ever worked so fast in his life. And it wasn't easy to get rid of the stuff. He rigged together a small vacuum that helped sucked the liquid outside of the space station. Looking around to make sure it was all cleaned up he turn and ran.

He hoped he was right and that Zim was in their room, and felt a small thrill when he saw the Irken standing in there. Zim was looking out a window that showed the expanse of the stars beyond. Dib noticed a towel-like material on the bed and he picked it up and began to dry off, taking his shoes and pants off, leaving his boxers on.

Zim still hadn't moved, but Dib could tell he was aware of him by the movement of his antennae. He wanted to reach out and feel them, run his teeth along them. The silence seemed to drag on.

"Why do you need Zim?"

Dib paused as he was running the towel over his hair. He dropped it to the floor and slowly walked towards Zim.

"You are the only thing that's real to me, the only one that I can believe in." Dib stood just behind him, not touching him. "Even if you hurt me, or even leave me, or kill me." Dib had to swallow past the pain those words caused him. "You are the one thing I KNOW is real. That's why I belong to you, that's why I will do ANYTHING for you Zim. Because without you then I'm just nothing."

"Zim doesn't need you" he said as he spun around and jabbed a finger at Dib. "Zim doesn't need anyone!"

Dib took a step back and another until he felt the bed behind him and he sat down. Zim loomed over him angrily. Dib lowered his head.

"I know." His voice was quiet, hurt. He already knew that Zim didn't need him, but that didn't mean Dib didn't need him.

"Always having to _worry_ about you, _fix_ you, save your miserable, dirt-stinking, squirmy-brain huumun life with all your, your stupidness!"

Zim grabbed Dib's hair and pull his head back up so he had to look at him. His breath caught in his throat at how close Zim's face was to his.

"Zim doesn't _need _you." He growled as he forcibly kissed Dib. It was hard and insisting, Dib just closed his eyes as the shock and feelings soared through him. Zim worried about him? Zim pulled back and pushed Dib back to the bed, his mouth and teeth and hands running over Dibs already exposed skin, licking, tasting him, making his heart beat speed up and he gasped at Zim's attentiveness.

Dib hissed as claws raked down his side, his stomach, his back, it was just barely enough to break the skin. It hurt, but Dib didn't mind. Not when it meant that Zim was marking him as his. Dib wanted to feel Zim, he let his hand run up under the Irkens uniform, his hands exploring, moving. But Zim wasn't giving him much on an opportunity, as if he himself couldn't get enough of Dib. He reached for his antennae, running his fingers along the length of one, as he reached the end and brought his fingers back to repeat the motion.

He could feel the purr coming from Zim, feel it resonate within himself. He moaned with the pleasure that brought. Soon Zim's own skin was bare, leaving it open for Dib to touch and taste what he could. Zim's claws tore down his leg a bit too painfully as he removed the last of his clothing, but he forgot about that pain as his hand grasped his aroused member, gently squeezing and running along the hard length of it.

Dib couldn't stop the small cry that escaped him, but Zim's mouth clamped over his, making his cries and moans vibrate inside his mouth. And then Zim roughly shoved himself inside Dib, making him cringe slightly from the force, but it didn't stop him. The thrusting, the rythum Zim set, his hand still caressing his own throbbing need, was overwhelming.

Zim had pulled back so he could breath, he felt Zims antennae against his head, caressing his face. Dib took one into his mouth, sucking on it. He could feel Zim shudder as his motions got more frantic, and his hand tightened around Dib. That made Dib cry out and arch upwards giving Zim better access and then it felt like everything exploded into a thousand pieces of light, making Zim's final thrusts shoot intense pleasure through Dib before Zim quivered and then lay down against him.

Dib let his hands run over Zim's head gently brushing against his antennae, along his back, a sigh escaping him. He gently twirled an antenna around his finger. Plans began to form, about the invasion, about everything. He was going to take every opportunity he could with Zim like this. Because once Zim found out what he was really planning, he _would_ kill him.

**a/n: This was a difficult chapter for me, partially becasue I just felt like crap. O_O Now, onward to the next one...**

**bleachedbluecat: Thank you sooooo much, you are so awesome ^_^. Ya too bad they can't show yaoi on tv, sure would make it sooo much more entertaining lol *drool. Zim can be a hand full, be we love him for it.. :D**

**Heartostone15: Unfortunately no :(, once someone fucks with your brain, there's no going back...**

**Snickers-03: LOL I'm glad its still good, i worry about the flow of it sometimes O_o**

**Strapped-in-a-strait-jacket: Ummm, ya thanks**

**Vithian: I feel your pain, literally. Unfortunately for me, but good for you, I have no life, so i can dedicate it to writing hehehe. **

**Invader Ang: Yep, had to throw him in there. Don't worry, he might not survive for very long, oopps did i say that out loud? :)**

**Darkdagers: I don't like him either!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Zim kept his head next to Dib's chest, listening to his heart beat. Dib had been quiet for a while as they just laid there. He felt content as Dib ran his fingers over his head down his back, drawing small circles and lines, and occasionally would absently twist his finger around his antennae making Zim purr.

Dib needed him, Zim couldn't help but feel the possessiveness he felt with that. This Dib was HIS and he would do as he liked with him. Zim ran his hands over Dib's own body, liking the way it changed the rhythm of Dib's heart beat. He was starting to know the spots Dib liked to be touched, that were more sensitive than others, and heard the boy's breath catch in his throat, his heart beat starting to speed up. It was intoxicating to feel the control he had.

He lightly ran his hands over his marks on Dibs chest, some of them needed more healing gel, but it could wait until later. He flicked his tongue over the wound, feeling the slight burning sensation on it. Dib shuddered and Zim smiled to himself. He ran a hand down Dib's thigh, hearing Dib's moan, feel his need raising, starting Zims own wants coursing through him.

"Oh god, Zim." Dib moaned, "I can't think straight when you do that."

Zim bit down on a soft spot on Dib's stomach, heard his quick intake of breath, then felt Dib's hands begin to run along his antennae. The sensations sent shivers down Zim and just increased his wanting, his need to posses what was his.

"You don't need to think." Zim growled.

Dib took one of his antennae into his mouth and began sucking on the end of it. All rational thought was gone now from Zim and only the primal need was there, his basic instincts. He drew his claws down Dib's chest, breaking the skin, marking his mate so no one would touch him. Dib's cries and moans only vibrated through the antennae exploding through Zim, making all his senses more intense.

Zim claimed his mate, aware of every breath, pant, moan or cry that came from him. He pressed his forehead to Dib's, letting his antennae caress his face as he continued his movements, Dib's own hands making Zim shiver as they trailed, grabbed and clutched at him. Dib pressed his lips up to his, and Zim let his tongue go into his mouth, letting the tingling sensation flow, just adding to his already heightened feelings.

He could feel the change in Dib, his breathing intensified, his moaning getting more desperate. It brought growls from Zim and he thrust harder, his own breathing escalating, his excitement. Dib yelled out his name, and Zim felt him shiver and shudder beneath him, his release spilling between them. Zim let Dib's euphoria spread through to him and he released his own seed within Dib, letting the feeling vibrate through himself. He shuddered and gave a contented purr as he laid there still pressed against his Dib.

Zim trailed his teeth along Dib's neck, biting hard enough to leave another mark. He heard Dib's yawn as he ran his hands over Zim's back. Humans seemed to tire too easily. Zim looked at his Dib and was pleased from the look on his face.

"I have something for you my-Dib." He told him.

Dib looked at him an eyebrow raised. Zim got up and went and retrieved his surprise. Dib sat up curiosity evident on his face. Zim took his arm, the one that was missing the metal bracelet. Dib's wrist had healed nicely and Zim clicked on the new one he had fashioned. He ran his claws over it and it synched up with the other, making Dib shiver as the power flowed through it.

"How..?" Dib asked.

Zim scoffed.

"It wasn't difficult for Zim, you _had_ given me all of your information so I made a new one." Well it wasn't easy but he wasn't going to admit that to Dib. The boy was getting too good at creating things. "Need to keep your pathetic hyuuman brain protected in that insufferable big head of yours from any more interference." He said as he poked Dib in the head.

Dib grinned and leaning over grabbing Zim and fiercely kissing him. Zim gave a small grunt trying to brush it off as nothing but feeling pleased none the less.

"Now get dressed." Zim told him. "I want to try out our new ship."

"Of course my Tal…sure Zim, whatever you want."

Zim's antennae twitched with the slip. He'd never admit it, but he _was_ starting to grow accustom to Dib's submission of calling him Tallest. They dressed and headed back out to the hanger where Skoodge had been finishing attaching the cloaking device on it. Zim rubbed his hands in anticipation. Oh, it had been too long since he had piloted a ship and he itched to get back into space.

"Zim, I'll stay here and monitor your progress, make sure its all working. I also want to see what the humans are up to, see what information I can gather. And maybe talk to our captive..If that's okay with you." Dib stammered.

Zim frowned at him, and then shrugged. He knew his dib was capable, and he wasn't as worried now that Dib was better protected with his bracelets back on and running a continuous damper field. He waved Dib off to go do his work and turned back to his ship.

"Gir!" He yelled

"Dookie!" Gir yelled as he came into the room.

"Stay with the Dib."

"Okidoki!"

The seat fit him perfectly, everything just the right size for his taller self. His hands ran over the controls, bringing the ship to life. It hummed quietly beneath him. Skoodge was in his own cruiser and had already taken it out of the hanger. Zim lifted the ship out and it sailed out into the space beyond. He pushed the controls forward and the ship flew. He laughed with the pleasure of it as he zoomed. And it was fast. He kept an eye on Skoodge as he tried to keep up with him.

"How's she running?" Dib's voice asked

Zim's laughter answered back, making Dib laugh as well.

"That good huh? Make sure you test the weapons and the cloaking device, make sure everything is operational."

"Of course My-Dib, I am after all an experienced Elite Irken Invader and don't need to be told how to test my _own_ ship. Skoodge, let us run to the Lefrone quadrant and use the asteroid belt there for testing."

"Roger that Zim." Skoodge answered.

They flight didn't seem to take long and Zim engaged the cloaking device, running the diagnostics to make sure everything was doing what it was supposed to .

"What do your sensors say?" Zim asked him.

"I can't find you anywhere." Skoodge was impressed. "Th-that Dib knows what he is doing. This is even better then what the Vortian's created."

"Of course he does." Zim grinned

They ran a few more runs, testing out the agility and weapons systems. Everything was testing out perfectly.

There was a slight beeping sound, some kind of alarm which made Zim's antennae perk up.

"Dib?"

There was no response and the beeping continued.

"Dib!"

Dib's face appeared on the screen, all smokey and fuzzy.

"Zim, the station is under attack!"

Another explosion behind Dib made the screen flicker, and he could see Dib duck from the force of it.

"Gir, put it out, OUT! Not make it bigger!" Dib yelled

Fear went through Zim. He was so far away, he would never reach his Dib in time.

"Zim, I gonna head back to the base while I still can. I'll contact you as soon as I get there. Be careful."

The line went dead.

"Skoodge!"

"I'm on it Zim. The signals seem to be…Irken."

"WHAT! How is that possible?" Zim pushed his new cruiser to full speed as he rushed back to the station. It was still going to take several hours.

"In coming signal." The ships computer informed him.

"Hello Zim. I have your station and your human." The irritating voice told him.

"Tak." Zim hissed.

"Oh you remember me, you miserable excuse of an Invader. I really can't believe the Tallest have actually agreed to come here."

"What do you want Tak?"

"Just your planet Zim, and the honor of being an Invader that I should rightfully be, no thanks to you."

"Are you still going on about that?"

Tak's cry of rage made him wince. She seemed to calm down before speaking again.

"Listen Zim, I'm in a charitable mood. I propose a trade. You give me this horrid planet and I get full credit for taking it over, and in exchange I will give you your little pet back. Maybe all in one piece if you cooperate."

A low growl came from within him, his eyes narrowed, his antennae laid flat against his skull. He slammed his fist against the consol severing the connection from Tak's laughter.

Zim pressed a few buttons and a small beeping caught his attention and he smiled, a small evil laughter escaping him.

"Skoodge." He opened a private line to his comrade.

"Y-yes Zim?'

"Head back to the base on Earth and find Dib. I'll meet you there when I'm done taking care of _Tak_."

"B-but I thought.."

"Just do it Skoodge." Zim ordered irritatingly.

"Yes Zim."

Zim watched Skoodges cruiser veer and head towards the dirt planet. A grin on his face. He knew his Dib wasn't on the station, could tell by his signal. Which meant that Tak didn't know she had the wrong human. He needed to get rid of her, she was becoming too much of a threat to his mission.

He uncloaked his ship as he neared so Tak could see him approaching. The station was heavily damaged, a huge hole gaping along one side. Random sparks would ignite here and there. If they hadn't been in space he was sure a fire would have raged across it.

How _dare_ that she-Irk destroy his precious station! Oh, he was going to make her _pay_. He initiated communication and waited for her to open the lines. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to land and fall into one of her traps.

"Well Zim what have you decided?" Tak almost purred.

"Zim has decided that you may keep the human."

"_WHAT?_" She screeched.

Zim grinned at her, his eyes narrowed.

Tak pulled the human in front of the screen, a terrified Dwicky cowered on the floor. Zim almost laughed hysterically at the site.

"I'm going to kill him Zim!"

"Yes, yes, I want to watch this too." He told her, "But unfortunately I have a planet to finish invading before the Tallest arrive."

Dwicky cried out in pain as one of her spider limbs easily impaled through his arm.

"No wait! Please, I can be of help, tell you anything." Dwicky begged, but none of the invaders were paying him any attention.

Tak's laughter really started to irritate Zim.

"How dense can you BE Zim! I even told you before how the Tallest _lied_ to you, how you're really not an Invader, but you just don't get it. They probably agreed to come here just to finish you off! They're tired of you not being able to _die_. Tired of you _ruining_ everything."

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed at her. He would not believe her jelly rants when she just wanted HIS planet. He obeyed his Tallest, would do anything for them like any good Irken soldier would do. Why wouldn't his Tallest like him?

"Oh no Zim, I'm telling you the truth." She laughed at him.

Zim's antennae twitched, but then he grinned. He activated his cloaking device, and closed the communication lines. It would be the last time he would hear that insufferable voice. He fired a few shots at the hanger, crippling it. A few more strategic shots left the station powerless, a floating hunk of metal, useless. He could almost hear Tak's howl of rage as he headed towards the planet.

**a/n: Ah leading chapters are soooo hard to write. Sorry for the long update, I actually had an epiphany and have written the last several chapters to this story, mwahahahahaha (hehe) so now I better get it caught up. and also I have two stories battling in my brain to be written O_o**

**darkdagers: Yep sorry, this chapter won't help you at all :)**

**Invader Ang: I know what you mean lol..poor skoodge**

**bleachbluecat210: You are too kind to me *blush I am feeling much better and the writing jelly is back on track :D. I feel the same way with a seme Zim, I have a hard time of seeing him any other way, although I have read some great stories where he is uke, and I may have to try writing one in the future *evil grin. thanks for your reviews ^_^ *sigh i love yaoi. You're still awesome!**

**vithian: Thank you! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Skoodge quivered as Dib paced in front of him. His own breathing was erratic, heart beating wildly at the implications of what Dib had just told him.

"I-I just couldn't think of anything else, and I was too afraid of what might happen when _they_ get here. What if they _kill_ him, I can't let that happen. Too dangerous, They have too much power." Dib muttered.

The human was right, Skoodge had been all too aware of that himself. Even at how he had been treated, as some kind of joke among his own kind. Skoodge had been the first to conquer his planet much to the surprise of the Tallest, and what did it get him? Blasted out of a cannon at the surface because he didn't fit the image that they wanted.

His mind began to function again, racing through scenarios, he knew other Irkens that felt the same way. Yes, this would change the course of their history if they could pull it off. Couldn't be any worse than what it was now he supposed. And Dib was right about the Tallest and how they hated Zim, treated him as entertainment in front of all Irken society, just to keep him out of the way.

Dib stopped in front of Skoodge and dropped to his knees so he could look Skoodge in the face. Dib's eyes looked at him imploringly.

"Tell me this is wrong and I'll call it off." His eyes were wide, frantic, scared as he offered the choice to Skoodge. No, he was right. The Tallest may very well kill Zim when they got here. He was there when they found out that he was still alive. They had hoped they were long rid of him since they hadn't received any transmissions over the last several years. So it was with shock when they found out he was still alive, and they were none too pleased. Especially when Dib had convinced them of Zim imminent take over of the planet and then the location of the Resisty to top it off. Their hands were tied by that alone.

"No, no your right. I think I can help, but it's going to be sticky and we have to be _very_ careful. And what ever you do, don't say anything about this to Zim. "

Relief spread through Dib now that he had an ally.

"No, no, not yet." Dib began to explain everything in detail. Skoodge listened, interjecting here and there as they tweaked the plan. Where had Zim found this boy? Skoodge was impressed by how thorough Dib was with all the details, how much information the human knew.

"How did you know, about Zim that is?" Skoodge had to ask.

Dib stood and shrugged. "Wasn't hard when I had started hacking into systems and pulling up information. You should have heard how furious he was when he found out." Dib paused at that, his hand rubbing that spot on his head. "Well, this Zim anyways." He muttered, "But I don't think our Zim will react much differently."

When Dib talked like that it always freaked Skoodge out a little bit. It was weird hearing Dib talk like he was Zim and wondered what had happened to him. One Zim was hard enough to handle.

They heard the sound of Zim's ship coming in, and once he landed strode over to them.

"That _Tak_! Thinking she can stop us!" Zim grinned with glee.

"Tak?" Skoodge asked.

"Yes that _she-Irk_ who tried taking my mission before." He spat out. "But she is now of no consequences as I have stranded her on the station."

"Zim, I've been hacking into government's computers, but it's been slow going as they have it so heavily encrypted, and using Plookesian besides, but I think I have found what they have been working on."

"Good My-Dib, lets see what else we can do before the Tallest get here, time grows short!" Zim marched off towards his central command room. Dib gave Skoodge one last look before he followed Zim.

Skoodge nodded at him and turned towards his ship. He had lots to do and a very small amount of time to do it in. He sat in his ship and began to contact those who were less likely to turn him in, who would be more inclined to this cause. He really didn't care to get shot out of a canon again, or fed to a Narothian beast.

As he contacted Irken after Irken, he was surprised at the support he was finding, and it worried him a little. Maybe something like this was long overdue. Skoodge shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he made the final contact. And when the image flashed on the screen he almost cringed.

"Commander Lard Nar." Skoodge addressed him.

Lard Nar's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you the Irken this Earthian Dib told us about?"

"N-no, but I am working with Dib and I have some good news for you. But before we give the final go ahead Dib wanted me to get some reassurance that he gets his end of the bargain."

"And what of you Irken? Where does your allegiance lie?"

"I serve my new Tallest and his human." Skoodge replied.

"And what of my people?"

Skoodge transferred the data over to the leader of the Resisty, everything Dib had given him. His yellow eyes seemed to widen with the new information, his horns flexing slightly.

"It is as the human Dib has said. The Earth planet needs to surrender itself to Invader, I mean Tallest Zim, and once we have overthrown the old Tallest he shall reinstate all planetary rights back to their rightful owners. Bearing in mind the Irken Empire shall still have control, but will no longer meddle in planetary affairs." To a certain degree Skoodge didn't add. Commander Lard Nar could read the agreement himself and the contracts that would be made.

Skoodge tried not to fidget as Lard Nar looked over the documents. Time seemed to draw out as he waited, and waited and waited. Then a small smile seemed to form on the Vortian's face.

"Very well, tell this Dib that when he receives the confirmation of the Earthian planets surrender then all will be agreed upon. Commander Lard Nar out."

The screen went blank and Skoodge just stared at it wide eyed, his squeedly-spooch twisting. By the Tallest what were they doing? He sent out the message to go ahead and meet at the rendezvous point to his contacts.

There was just going to be one HUGE problem with this plan. Zim had no idea what they were planning and Dib had been right when he said Zim would probably kill him when he did find out. They not only had to get to the Talllest, but they also had to deal with the control brains. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Dib already had plans about that as well.

Skoodge made his way back down to the bowels of the base where he found Zim and Dib working on decoding information. Dib was concentrating intently on the monitor in front of him as he hacked into the system. It finally beeped at him and granted him access, satellite images pulled up displaying photos of the various governments and the extremely large and alien looking weapons they were building.

Zim snorted, "Pitiful, stupid humans. That is such old technology, even a smeet could build it."

"What are your plans?" Skoodge asked him.

"Now that we have my ship, it will be easy to infiltrate and destroy their little play things." Zim laughed. "Watch the stupid dirt-monkeys run around confused and helpless."

Then the warning system started beeping, and the computer voice droned up. Incoming message.

"Eh?" Zim questioned. "From who?"

"Hello _Zim." _Tallest Red stood before the screen, eyes narrowed slightly.

"My Tallest." Zim whispered.

Skoodge's eyes widened until he thought they were going to pop out. Did they some how find out about what they were planning all ready? He glanced over at Dib who took a step next to Zim, a protective move he probably wasn't even aware of. He wished he could reach over and pull him back a bit.

Then those red eyes caught site of Skoodge standing there. Skoodge thought his squeedly-spooch was going to burst. Reds eyes swiveled between the three of them, and seemed to narrow a little more on Zim.

"It seems we will be earlier than expected. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, of course my Tallest. I have crippled these worthless dirt dwellers and they will be ripe for conquest." Zim stood proud and tall before them.

And then Skoodge realized why Red had been scrutinizing them. Their height differences. Not long ago Zim used to be shorter than Skoodge, and now he stood just a few hand spans shorter than Dib, who was close in height to the Tallest himself. This was not good at all. Something had happened to him while living on this planet.

"You better not be lying this time Zim." Purples voice came from behind Red, a slush drink held in his hands as he slurped on it. "Not like the _last_ time."

Zim's antennae seemed to wilt slightly, "No, no my Tallest, everything will be ready for you. Then you will see the greatness that is ZIM!"

"You better hope so for your sake _Zim_. The Armada will be there in two days."

The screen flickered out. They didn't know, they didn't know, was all Skoodge thought. He looked over at Dib who frowned back at him. He gave a small nod trying to let him know that they would be ready. One way or another they would have to be, if they wanted to live through this.

Another signal started coming in, an alert of sorts. This one was different and Dib went to the controls, his hands sliding over the controls and a screen popped up. Dib looked at it in disbelief then looked at Skoodge, his eyes wide with shock and a little fear.

"What is it Dib-thing? Hmmmm?" Zim asked.

Dib swallowed and then put a smile on his face. "You've won Zim, you did it! The humans have given the planet over to you."

Dib pulled it up on the screen, the message that was broadcasting on all the emergency frequencies. That the Earth was now Irken property and belonged to Invader Zim.

Skoodge's mouth almost fell open. He looked at Dib and wondered if his expression matched his. That was fast, way too fast. But, he guessed they had better move fast if the Armada was going to be here in two days. Skoodge worried that Zim might suspect something with the humans and their quick surrender, but his fears on that was quickly dispersed by Zim's reaction.

Zim just started laughing with glee, not even aware or suspecting what he and Dib had put into motion.

"FINALLY ZIM gets to show all of you what a GREAT invader he is! And ALL shall bow down to ZIM's greatness!"

Dib reached over and hugged the excited Irken, leaning forward and resting his head against Zims. Skoodge felt slightly embarrassed to watch the intimate moment as Zim let his antennae caress Dib's face and hair.

"I already knew you were." He heard Dib whisper to Zim.

The Tallest help them now, there was no going back.

**a/n: Invader Ang: Yes, yes I know you like the Uke Zim (hehe) and I will write one :D I have read some awesome stories where it worked extremely well, so we shall see mwahahaha. FANART seriously! That would be sooooo EPIC! Curse my inability to draw, curse you!**

**BBC210: (bleachedbluecat :D) I am soooo glad you like it so far :D, your awesome reviews help keep me going!** ^_^, **i do have a few ideas forming for a uke zim, which i think you will be pleased with :P. It's going to get a little hairy from here on out...ahgggggggggg**

**Darkdagers: Yes a brief intro of Tak here, not sure if she will reappear later, but sequel maybe? But that is too soon to know for sure, lets see how this one ends shall we before you decide if you hate me or not lol.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

It felt like his heart was going to jump from his chest it was pounding so hard. It was starting, the most dangerous game would begin, and losing meant dying. Dib glanced over at Zim, a pang of guilt in his stomach, as he saw how ecstatic Zim was. He couldn't help smiling at him though. But he wasn't going to let NO ONE hurt his invader.

Skoodge was right that this was going to get extremely sticky. They had to move carefully enough that Zim didn't give them away, even unintentionally. Dib had been surprised at how fast the humans had agreed to this. He figured it would have taken them a lot longer, considering at how they constantly warred with one another as it was. But then again, he had brought great devastation to them which probably helped spur their agreement so as not to have the planet entirely destroyed.

He watched as Zim informed the Tallest of the planets surrender to him and as they awaited their arrival. It was all Dib could do not to go stand behind Zim as he glared at them. He even winced slightly at the howl of rage that seemed to ring through his head and had to grind his teeth to keep from shouting out at their betrayal. He breathed a sigh of relief when it finally ended. Battling himself was a brutal experience at times.

Now that they had the Resisty in on the plan, they had to cautiously move to the next step. Dib grimaced, he was already dreading it. He looked to see Zim staring at him, one antenna quirked up higher than the other.

"You look pale Dib-thing, you're not getting those nasty _germs_ are you?"

Dib almost gulped and but grinned back instead and took a menacing step towards him grabbing Zim so he could nuzzle his face into his neck.

"Why? Are you _worried_ about me?" he teased.

"You are Zim's." He purred as he ran his claws up his back rather sharply, tightening in his hair bringing Dib's mouth to his. "You are a frail pitiful human who is in constant _need _of Zim."

Dib couldn't stop from smiling even when Zim pressed their mouths together his tongue leisurely stroking his. He couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him which seemed to encourage Zim even further as he pushed him up against the console.

"Puppy head!" Gir yelled as he attached himself to Dib's head and started yelling incoherently.

Zim looked up at him and growled which made Dib laugh.

"I want to watch the Money show!"

Skoodge came running into the room. "Zim we h-have a slight problem."

Zim spun around and Dib could see his antennae twitching irritatingly "What is it?"

"The Resisty, th-they're here."

"WHAT? Of all the times for them to show up. And with the Tallest coming," Zim gave a small cry of frustration. "This is not good I'm sure they will blame this on me somehow."

Dib held his breath as he glanced at Skoodge. They had debated on the best way to do this, and decided that there was no best way.

"Zim, I hacked into their systems once before, I'm sure I could do it again. Make them sitting ducks for us to finish off and hand them over to the Tallest when they get here." Dib offered.

Zims eyes narrowed as he grinned. "Yes, yes, more glory for Zim." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let us work My-Dib."

Dib cringed, why did he have feel so guilty? He went to his computer and began communicate with the Contender. Luckily for him Zim wasn't paying attention as he relayed his message to them. Everything was going as planned and they would meet up with them in a few hours. He debated if he should warn them about Zim, but decided against it. They would just have to deal with it, their bargain was made.

It was with great trepidation when he got on Zim's new cruiser and they began preparations to go "_cripple" _the Contender.

Zim only cackled as the data on his screen showed that the Resisty did indeed seem to be defenseless. Why wouldn't they be? They knew they weren't going to be attacked. Their shields were down, weapons not activated. The incoming message sent a cold feeling down his spine. No, they weren't supposed to be hailing them!

"Tallest Zim, everything is in order and we wait for your arrival." Commander Lard Nar's face had appeared on the screen in front of them.

Dib cursed him under his breath. Zim seemed to stiffen in his seat, his eyes narrowed, antennae plastered back against his head. Not good, not good, Dib thought. Zim hissed at him.

"How dare you insult the Tallest that WAY!" Zim began.

Lard Nar seemed to raise an eye at that and Dib reached over in front of Zim.

"Of course Commander, everything is in order and we will speak on our arrival."

"Ah human Dib. Very well, we have much to discuss you and I."

Dib cut the transmission and quickly opened a line to skoodge who flew next to them.

"Dib." Zim hissed at him, low, menacing. "What is he talking about? And why does he know your name?"

"Skoodge?" Dib said quietly.

"Everything's ready Dib." Came his reply.

Dib swallowed suddenly very nervous, could feel his hands shaking slightly as he looked down at the console, not being able to turn and look at Zim.

"Dib, what in the name of the Tallest are you doing?" he could hear the anger there.

"I have to do this Zim, WE have to do this." Dib wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Zim or himself. The Irken grabbed Dib and turned him around, slamming him against the wall of the ship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zim yelled at him.

"We're joining the Resisty." Dib told him.

Zim's eyes widened, his antennae sagged as he took a step back from Dib, then another, disbelief evident on his face. Dib watched him, his own breathing as erratic as Zim's.

"You betrayed Zim?" It came out quietly.

"No!" Dib croaked out.

"YOU LIED, BETRAYED ZIM. MAKING A FOOL OF ZIM!"

Dib felt Zim's fist connect with his gut and he doubled over, felt each blow Zim reigned down on him, not even trying to defend himself.

"The Contender is in range." The computers voice stated.

Zim's gave a cry of rage as he turned to his controls and began to fire up the weapons. Dib struggled to his feet. He couldn't let Zim attack their new allies and he lunged at him, grasping him in his arms pulling him back. Zim struggled furiously as he kicked, punched and bit at him spouting curses in English and Irken.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dib told him over and over again as he activated his bracelets that sent the electrified pulse through them both, sending them to the floor unconscious.

When Dib woke up it was to find Skoodge standing over him, worry etched on his face. Dib grimaced as his sat up. He was in a strange room that looked similar to a medical bay. His whole body hurt from where Zim had beat him and from the energy pulse that had gone through him.

"How is he?" Dib asked.

"Quiet, like scary quite. He is under guard in his room for the moment. We have just been waiting for you." Skoodge handed him his glasses. Dib really hadn't noticed that his glasses had been missing. He reached for them, noticing the small repairs that had been made on them and slipped them on.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but he still refuses to believe it."

"Maybe I, maybe I should go see him."

Skoodge put a hand on his arm. "We need you to finish this first Dib, you know that."

Dib felt so torn, wanted to go beg for forgiveness from Zim, make him understand, but he also knew how short time was and they needed to make these final preparations. He sighed and nodded. Dib slowly stood and followed Skoodge out and down the corridor, his mind in turmoil.

"_We need to make them PAY Dib-thing." _ That familiar voice said inside him.

Dib steeled his resolve, yes he needed to make them pay. Dib wasn't sure what he was expecting as he followed Skoodge and walked into a huge room full of various species, all of whom seemed to eye him wearily. His step almost faltered as he saw some humans, Membrane being among them. He looked back at Skoodge and continued to follow him until he reached the head of the room.

"Commander Lard Nar" Dib addressed the leader of the Resisty as he approached.

Lard Nar nodded "Human Dib. Your Tallest doesn't seem to approve of your methods."

"Be that as it may Commander I will still hold you to our agreements." Dib told him.

"Of course, as I have informed Invader Skoodge the Resisty will help however we are capable, but this is the Massive we are going up against, THE Armada."

"And what of the other planets and their dignitaries? Have they all agreed?"

Lard Nar glanced around the room. "You see before you all who have been able to assemble, including those from your newly acquired planet." Lard Nar handed him a disc. Dib then gave it to Skoodge who quickly scanned the documents. Dib waited as he looked at all those in front of him. Some he could identify, many he could not.

"It's official and verified." Skoodge told him. Skoodge went towards the center of the room where a dais rose up and the hologram of the Massive slowly turned before them.

"The Massive, the center of the Armada force." Dib began "We control the Massive, we control the Armada." He began to explain his plan at how the Contender would now be under control of Tallest Zim and he would be able to bring the ship into the Massive as they arrived at Earth, thinking it to be just another prize ship for the Irken Empire, where they would be able to strike from the inside. The old Trojan horse method, he explained it to them.

"But they are still too heavy armed inside for us to mobilize, even if we do successfully get on the Massive." Someone interjected.

"There is a spot here," Dib zoomed into an underbelly of the Massive "That a team can stealthily get in, cut into the hull. Once in the team can immobilize the central brains and converge control of the Massive controls over to the Contender. I have been developing a virus program that once initiated would do such a task. The Massive would be under Resisty control, but we would still need to eliminate Red and Purple Tallest. They are our biggest threat. And the reason we have our _own _Tallest to counter them. Once we are in a position to take them out that is when our outside forces will attack drawing the guard ships and their attention away from the Massive for the final counter measure."

Dib half listened to them debate and discuss the plan as his thoughts trailed off to the one that mattered the most to him. Wondering just how furious Zim was and how long he would be mad at him. It wasn't until Skoodge nudged him that he saw everyone was leaving, a few remaining behind as they finalized the plans.

"Well human Dib, what do you need for your task team?" Lard Nar asked him. Dib listed what he thought would be needed.

"I will be in charge of the computer virus and hacking into the Massive and disabling the control brains. But this should be a voluntary mission only as it will be the least protected and, have the fewest members. And being in the bowels of the ship, the odds will be against us."

"You can count me in Dib." Skoodge spoke up.

"No Skoodge I need you on the Contender, Tallest Zim will need someone he trusts, and you have your own forces that need your command."

Skoodge nodded a little hesitantly. By the end of the meeting they had ten members total included Dib. A few Vortian, Meekrob's, Human's, Klundgeian's and a few Irkens that Skoodge trusted. They all left to prepare, they would be leaving in less than ten Earth hours. Dib got up to leave.

"Dib?"

Dib paused and turned to look at Membrane, the man that was his father. He had nothing to say to him, so he just turned and walked out. He followed Skoodge to where Zim was. He stood outside the door for the longest time before going in.

Zim stood tall, his arms crossed in front of him as he stared out the window. His antennae twitched as he recognized who had come in.

"Zim?" Dib said quietly.

"What do you want Hyuuman?" Zim hissed at him.

"Please Zim, I am doing this for you, for us." He pleaded

Zim spun around his hands going to his side fisted, eyes narrowed, his antennae laid flat against his head.

"LIES! You were using me, using Zim to get what _you_ want. Laughing the whole time at how _easy_ it was to make Zim do what you _wanted_."

"No, it wasn't like that. The Tallest want to kill you, I can't let them do that!"

"Zim serves his Tallest, always tried to please his Tallest, would never.." Zim chest heaved as he glared at Dib. "But now Zim is to be a _traitor_ because of a stupid, dirt hyuuman child."

"I will not let them kill you." He said quietly.

"It is my _duty_ to serve my Tallest, even if I have to _die_ for them."

Dib flinched at that.

"And you with your _plans." _ Zim spat "how long have you been planning this?"

Dib looked away a moment, could feel the unsettling feeling that was beginning to form in his stomach. Then he looked back at Zim.

"About a year ago, ever since we found out."

"YOU, YOU NOT ZIM! EVER SINCE **YOU** FOUND OUT!" Zim took a threatening step towards him. "You are not Zim, I AM Zim. You are just a stuupid hyuuman that should be DEAD!" Zim raised his fist, his breathing hard. Dib wanted him to hit him, to beat him. At least that would mean something.

But Zim just turned around, clenching his fist, his breathing hard.

"Get out of my site. I never want to see you again." He hissed.

"Please Zim just give me a chance.."

"LEAVE NOW!" he screamed.

Dib flinched and stumbled backwards a step. He waited for a second then turned towards the door. He felt numb and disoriented. He was aware of another little alien taking him to some spare quarters where they had taken his things. Once the door was closed behind him, Dib sank down on the bed, buried his face in his hands and cried.

**a/n Okay, here ya go, a happy birthday present from me :D and I will NOT tell you how old I am, too embarrassing**

**BBC210: Yes, sometimes these two can fight like cats and dogs which leads to delicious yaoi moments yum-yum lol Hope you enjoyed it, even though there is no yaoi moment in this chapter *sniff. Thanks for the luves :D and your awesome reviews!  
**

**Invader Ang: Hehehe, at least you can draw, I'm full of jellyness lol :D **

**Heartofstone15: *sigh yep, gonna get hectic and more frustrating from here on out, hopefully to everyone's enjoyment if not frustrations mwahahaha (mine included :))**

**turquoise. ebonyfox : I hope this chapter shed more light on the situation :D, getting closer to the end...**

**darkdagers: Thanks as always ^_^  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

The Contender was busy with activity as they all prepared for the coming battle. Skoodge made his way to Zim's chambers. Zim sat over a console reading data. His antennae seemed to twitch slightly as Skoodge came in and his eyes narrowed at him but he said nothing.

"Th-they need you on the bridge Zim." He told him.

"Is that how you address your _Tallest_?" Zim hissed at him.

"No, no forgive me Tallest Zim, but you are needed on the bridge." Well, that was better than what he had expected.

"And what if I don't do this?" Zim asked him, his eyes still narrowed on him.

Skoodge swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, Dib had warned him that Zim might not cooperate and they would have to use other means.

"Then we would have to use a hologram and voice modifier for someone else."

"Was that all in _his_ plans as well?"

"Yes. Dib said.."

"DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Zim ripped the moniter from its wires and threw it across the room. Skoodge could only watch wide eyed as Zim threw his tantrum. Too much was at stake now for them to waste time, and Skoodge was determined to see this through. He stood straight and gritted his teeth.

"I need your answer now Tallest. No matter what you decide upon, you will still be the Tallest wither you stay in this room, or fight with the rest of us."

Zim grinned at him, a wicked light in his eyes.

"Oh Skoodge, I will do this, and when I do become the true Tallest I will make you scream for a very, very long time." Zim straightened as if nothing had happened and strode past Skoodge ignoring him as if he were no one.

Skoodge turned and followed him, not being able to stop the shaking that started. He didn't doubt Zim, but right now they had to survive long enough for Zim to carry out that threat.

As they entered the bridge every one seem to pause in what they were doing as the watched Zim march over to where Lard Nar sat.

"You're in my set Vortian."

Lard Nar eyes widen slightly then he quickly jumped out and moved out of the way.

"My apologies Tallest."

"Establish a link with the Massive." Zim ordered.

There was a slight pause as they waited for the Massive to accept their call. Red's face appeared on the screen, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who is this? How dare you contact the Massive."

"Greetings my Tallest. I the mighty Zim have a gift for you. The Resisty had thought to ambush you with your arrival at _Earth_", He all but spat that last word out." But I have seized control of it and have taken its leaders prisoners for your entertainment." Zim grinned at them.

Skoodge had to give it Zim, he could play his part well. He glanced around the bridge and could see that everyone seemed to be terrified, just one slip up, just one word and Zim could doom them all.

"_Zim?" _You have the _Contender_?"

"Of course my Tallest, and the Commander is crying out in fear of your arrival as we speak."

Zim motioned at Skoodge who quickly grabbed Lard Nar who really did seem to be terrified as he threw him to the floor in front of Zim.

"Y-you won't get away with this, the Resisty will.."

Zim gave him a swift kick in his stomach and Lard Nar clutched it as he rolled on his side with squeal of pain.

"Save your begging for the Tallest you Vortian scum." Zim sneered at him and gave him another good kick.

"Is that Lard Nar?" Purple asked coming to stand next to Red. "Wow Red, I can't believe Zim actually did something _useful_."

Zim's eyes narrowed slightly, and Skoodge groaned inwardly.

"Yes, Impressive Zim. And just how did you get control of the Contender?"

Zim chuckled, "It wasn't difficult my Tallest, I used the same mechanism from the time I had controlled the Massive."

Red and Purple seemed to cringe with that memory.

"Ya, I still need to make you _hurt_ for that one." Purple muttered and Red seemed to nudge him to be quiet.

"I have to say that you have, _surprised _me Zim. You have been nothing but trouble in the past, but perhaps we have been wrong about you."

Zim quirked up an antennae "Trouble my Tallest?"

Red smirked at him, "Yes, Zim. We sent you to that planet to keep you out of our antennae."

Skoodge kept one eye on Zim and one eye on the Tallest, ready to make a quick decision if he needed to.

"But you have shown some promise, we will have to find another planet for us to, for you to invade."

"I am honored my Tallest." Not failing to notice Purple snickering behind Red.

"I am sending you the coordinates from the Massive so you may bring us the prisoners. Oh and Zim, don't do anything stupid this time."

The transmission ended and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Zim slumped back into his chair.

"Son of a Northian beast, you didn't have to kick me so hard." Lard Nar complained as he stood up and rubbed his tender stomach.

"You wanted them to believe me didn't you?" Zim stated simply, he wasn't really looking at him though, just kept staring at the screen thoughtfully.

Lard Nar just grumbled, "Of course Tallest."

Zim looked over at him a small grin spread across his face that sent shivers down Skoodges antennae. The doors of the bridge opened and Dib walked in. He had been watching the whole process in another room. Skoodge saw Zim stiffen in his seat.

"My Tallest we are ready to leave, I, I wanted to say.."

"Then leave Hyuuman." Zim answered not looking at him waving him away.

Lard Nar walked over to Dib.

"Good luck human Dib."

Dib nodded, then turned to Skoodge and handed him a disc.

"This is the rest of it. We will take down the shields first, that's when you should strike first, we will disable the weapons soon after. It shouldn't take us long to transfer the controls over to the Contender after that. I hope."

"I will keep monitoring as long as possible." Skoodge told him.

Dib turned back towards Zim.

"Zim.." Dib resolve seemed to falter.

"Get out, I never want to see you again _hyuumun_." Zim still wouldn't look at him.

Skoodge watched Dib who just stood there, his shoulders slumped, his head lowered. He turned and left. Skoodge took one glance at Zim than followed Dib out down the corridor. He never saw the human look so dejected.

He stopped as they reached the ship he was about to board and went over to where he had his stuff ready. Dib paused before picking up his bag and leaned against the wall, and slumped down to the floor, staring at it.

"Dib?" Skoodge asked tentatively.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Dib asked quietly?

Skoodge went and stood before him and Dib looked up at him, the pain so clearly evident in his eyes and face. His antennae wilted at the site of it.

"Yes." He told him "You know how Zim is, he'll get over it and claim it was all his idea."

"He's never spoken to me like that, even during his most angriest moments. He won't even look at me. I think he means it this time." Dib gave a heartbreaking sigh and stood up. "You'll watch over him won't you?"

"Yes." Skoodge whispered

Dib picked up an old folded jacket, running his hands over it a moment and then handed it to Skoodge.

"When he's ready will you give him this?"

Skoodge took it and nodded, not knowing what to say. Dib extended his hand towards him, and Skoodge looked at it a moment not sure what Dib wanted so he did the same motion and Dib clasped his hand and shook it.

"I'm glad I got to have met you Skoodge, you're an incredible invader and a good friend to Zim."

"As are you Dib, for a human."

That brought a small smile to Dib but quickly faded.

With no other words to say Dib turned and got onto the ship, the others who had volunteered for this one way trip getting on with him.

Skoodge watched as they pulled out until they had cleared the main ship and activated their cloaking device. Skoodge wasn't one who got angry, but the new sensation was starting to form in his squeedly-spooch. That son of a Marlezion slug Zim!

Skoodge marched back to the bridge where Zim still stood staring out at the screen in front of him, full of his stupid Irken pride. Zim might be taller than him now but that didn't stop Skoodge from what he did. He used his spider legs got some leverage and as Zim turned around he hit him as hard as he could. Zim went flying back across the room, shock on his face was quickly replaced with rage. Everyone on the bridge froze in what they were doing.

"How dare.." Zim began but Skoodge wasn't going to let him have the chance to talk.

"SHUT UP ZIM! I have always stuck up for you, stood by you, did as you ordered, but this has to be the STUPIDEST thing you have ever done. You don't deserve him!"

"THAT HUMAN LIED TO ME! He betrayed ZIM!"

Skoodge just sneered at him. "He is nothing but loyal to you, the only one that has stood UP for _you_. HE has done EVERTHING for you. He killed his own people, destroyed his own planet for YOU. He is killing the Tallest ALL FOR YOU!"

Skoodge threw the jacket at Zim.

"And now he is going to go _die_ for you. Which is better than staying with you, you narcissistic glordnog!" Skoodge turned and left, he just couldn't take another minute of looking at Zim for the moment, needed to cool off. He was angry, but sadness was creeping in on him. At how final this felt. Dib had been a good friend, and he was going to try and make sure he lived through this. But he knew the odds of his survival were low. He went to where the humans were he had to prepare, needed them ready for anything. All their lives depended on it.

**a/n: Invader Ang: I know, i know *sigh :)**

**darkdagers: Thanks!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Zim had watched Skoodge leave and was about to tear the jacket apart that was in his hands. He scowled at the others and ordered them to get back to work. Suddenly everyone had something to do and somewhere to go. Anything than having to face the furious Irken.

His hand clutched in the jacket and he looked down at it a moment, than tossed it down on the floor. There was a soft clacking sound and Zim turned to look at the Irken disc that had fallen out of the pocket. He just stared at it a moment before picking it up and holding it in his hand. Then he slowly bent and picked up the jacket and went and sat down in the command chair.

At first he hadn't wanted to believe Skoodge, denied it, but the evidence was there, had always been there he just never wanted to see it. He had always tried to be the best Invader, to please his leaders. But it was painfully obvious that the things he had learned were true. Tak had been right.

But why did it hurt so much? Was it because of the Tallest? No, he had admitted to himself that much. No that wasn't it. He had seen the Tallest do worse to others, public executions, humiliation, torture. It had become almost expected to be at the mercy and whim of the Tallest. Then why?

That human, it was _his_ fault. The reason Zim was here now, a traitor, had been given no say in the matter. _He_ had gone behind his back to, to… To what? Make him Tallest, keep him safe, and why? Because the human didn't want to see him die? A year! A whole year _he_ had known and had been plotting, planning. Doing his mission, conquering that horrid dirt planet, all because..

Zim didn't want to think about it, wanted to hold onto his anger, wanted to forget about _him_. Now he would become the Tallest, _had_ to become the Tallest or he _would_ be executed. Dib had even given him an army of sorts. NO, Zim shook his head. He would not speak _his _name ever again, the backstabber. Then why did that cause such pain in side him? It made him shift uncomfortably.

Why hadn't _he_ told him? But Zim knew the answer and he didn't like it. Zim wouldn't have believed him, would have probably killed him for even suggesting it. He looked at the disc in his a hand, trying to decide if he should crush it and just forget about _him. _ His claws clenched around it, squeezing it hearing it give a small cracking sound, and then released the pressure not being able to destroy it just yet.

After staring at the disc for some time Zim pushed it into his consol and watched the small screen pop up and Dib's face came into view.

"_Hey Zim, I guess if your watching this then it must mean that I didn't make it. I'm sorry. And you're probably really pissed too. And I hope you will forgive me for all of it someday. I, I just wanted to tell you how much you have meant to me, you have been the one real, steady being in my life and I don't know what would have become of me without you. And even though I don't remember my past all that well, I'm glad I met you. Try not to destroy too much of the Universe, they need you right now. I love you my Tallest." _

The screen went blank and Zim just continued to stare at it, his claws digging into the armrest. His breathing was erratic. Love? He loved Zim? His Dib loved him and he was going to die. He wasn't going to able to yell at him, hurt him, _punish _him ever again. Never was he going to be able to run his claws through that hair of his, play with that piece that always stuck up, hear his laughter, or sighs, or have him argue back at him.

By the Tallest, but, he was the Tallest now. Zim was the Tallest all because this human loved him and didn't want him to die. Selfish, stupid humans and their _emotions_, trying to protect Zim. A simple frail, human who _needed_ Zim, trying to…

"Dib?" He croaked out. "My-Dib?"

But he knew there wouldn't be any answer. Dib was already gone. He clutched the jacket to him. Gone, he was gone. His Dib was gone. Zim's cry filled the entire ship.

Dib sat against the wall of the small ship. Physically he was fine, but emotionally he was mortally wounded. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest leaving a huge gaping hole. It filled him with such emptiness, an emptiness that threatened to swallow and consume him. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

The small ship was quiet as they glided stealthily through the small ships that protected the Massive. Their pilot was very skilled, a Vortian who was very familiar with the design of the Massive. He easily pulled up to the appointed spot and softly attached itself like a parasite to the Massive's underbelly. If Dib hadn't been hurting he would have been impressed with his skills.

The others went to work and began the slow process of cutting into the outer haul of the Massive. This in itself would have been near impossible, but he had improved the cloaking device and besides, who would dare break into the Massive unless they had a death wish.

Did he do the right thing? That inner voice was laughing and it made him cringe, _he_ couldn't wait for the Tallest demise. But Dib wanted the _real_ Zim, wanted to hold him in his arms, run his lips, his tongue over his green skin, feel those claws dig into his back. At least he would be safe, as long as the Resisty did their part, he would make sure this part of his plan would work. He had to make sure it worked, no matter what.

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder and he looked over at the human, he'd said his name was Jackson or something like that. He signaled that they were through. Dib nodded and pulled his goggles on as they all activated their individual cloaking devices. It had been difficult to create these, it wasn't that they could clearly see each other, they still appeared ghost-like still almost invisible even with the goggles on.

Herin, an Irken took the lead as they slowly made their way down the corridor. They had to stop here and there when a patrol or soldier came along and press up against the side of the wall. They weren't going to engage unless it became absolutely necessary. The Contender had to reach the Massive first, and then Zim and Skoodge had to be within range of the Tallest before they could actually begin the procedure. It all came down to timing.

They neared the control and engine room. This was where it was going to get sticky. This room was guarded and it wasn't like they could just waltz right up and enter. The other soldiers quickly and silently took them out and Herin and the other Irken deactivated their cloaking devices, slipped into the uniforms and quickly took their places, placing the cloaking devices on the bodies to hide them.

They entered the room, Dib pressed a button along his bracelet, initiating a small quick impulse that would signal the Contender that they were ready. Now all they could do was wait.

Zim paced, he couldn't sit still anymore as everything seemed to be crashing in on him. It put everyone on edge but he didn't care. He'd glanced at the screen with every pass, waiting. All he could do was wait and he _hated_ it. He wanted to blast in there and destroy things. But if he did that it would mean certain doom to his Dib. That thought brought a pang of panic to him. No he would NOT die, he forbade him to die, not until Zim could tell him. Tell him Zim had been wrong. Those words tasted bitter, but the fear of losing Dib was worse.

Skoodge had returned back to the bridge and sat watching the monitor and would look at Zim nervously now and then. They neared the Massive at an infuriatingly slow pace.

"Can't we go any _faster_?" Zim complained

"You know we can't my Tallest." Skoodge replied for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Zim growled in frustration and went and sat down, his hand absently running over Dib's old jacket that was draped over the side.

A Scikerin came forward and offered a drink to Zim, her insect-like body seemed to quiver slightly, her four legs seemed on the verge of running off at the slightest hint of displeasure from Zim.

"T-Tallest?"

Zim quirked an antenna at her, sighed and reached for it. "Thank you." He muttered. The Scikerin seemed pleased by the compliment and turned with a smile on her face.

What was Dib thinking when he joined up with this rabble? An alliance? Giving freedoms back to these races after having been conquered for Irken glory? He had carefully read through the contracts and agreements that had been made already. It wasn't like Irk was losing anything, and Zim had to grudgingly admit that it did seem more profitable. The possibilities were there.

Even Skoodge had felt uneasy at how quickly he had assembled so many Irkens in so short a time to throw a coupe against the Tallest. Were things really that bad within the Empire? He sighed and set the drink down without touching it.

"He's going to be okay." Skoodge told him.

Zim kept his composer, his back straight in the chair, his antennae stiff as he listened for anything out of the ordinary. On this ship he was Tallest and would act as such. But on the inside he felt cold, empty.

Zim only nodded at Skoodge. They were finally arriving at the massive, heading to the bay they had been directed towards. Everyone took their place, those who would be taken as prisoners of the most important to be handed over to the Tallest. If all went according to plan, hopefully they wouldn't have to remain prisoners for long. The rest of the troops were hidden with the ship, waiting for the signal that would launch their assault.

Skoodge had brought aboard a small Irken, just a janitorial rank to command the ship after they disembarked. He would be the main contact for when the combat started and in control of the Massive when the power transfer was complete. Zim had no plans to immediately return to the ship, he had something to retrieve first.

"Are you sure he is up to this, he looks small even for an Irken." Zim said.

"Lortz is very smart and ambitious, much smarter than the Tallest give him credit for. He kind of reminded me of someone." Skoodge replied a small smile on his own face.

Zim scrutinized him, eyes narrowed. Was he that size once? The small Irk stood still and proud before Zim, not even wavering under his glare and then Zim grinned and patted Lortz on the shoulder.

"Yes, you will make a fine Irken soldier."

Lortz grinned back and saluted.

"Thank you my Tallest."

It was just at that moment that Zim's antennae picked up on the slight signal. So quiet, and brief. He quickly looked at Skoodge who nodded at him. Dib's team had made it to the engine room. Now they had to do their part. Kill the Tallest.

**a/n: Invader Ang: Arrr matey ;D, I am the same way, mess with my friends and I'll make you hurt. ^_^**

**strapped-in-a -strait-jacket: Hehehe, I have a lot of these last chapters already written out, just have to add in a little extra so it doesn't take me long. And its getting more exciting :D**

**BBC210: Hey my friend! I know what you mean. Some of the angst is hard for me to write sometimes as well :(, but I do luves it, Ya, I'm pretty messed up lol. This story is getting closer to the end, then i can get back to the other one I'm working on lol. **

**Turquoise ebonyfox: I love skoodge hehe, he is fun to write too!**

**Darkdagers: Thanks you! hehe skoodge.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Zim marched proudly towards the bridge of the Tallest, Skoodge closely behind him who dragged Lard Nar who was bound by electric chains. He probably wasn't faking the fear that was shaking through him. Zim grinned with that. Served him right for going up against the Irken Empire.

They walked into the presence of the Tallest. Red and Purple turned and watched them enter.

"My Tallest's" Zim addressed them. Even though they no longer seemed very tall to Zim anymore.

"Congratulations on a job well done and blah blah blah." Red told him as his eyes went to Lard Nar behind him.

Zim clenched his mouth shut and turned to take Lard Nar from Skoodge, catching the slight movement from him as he signaled Dib that they were in place.

"A gift to show my loyalty to the Empire, and as an Invader for my _Tallest_." Skoodge seemed to wince at Zims sarcasm, but Red and Purple weren't even paying them any attention.

"Ah Lard Nar." Red purred as he went over to him. Lard Nar cringed back as Red loomed over him. Red released his spider limbs making Lard Nars eyes widen. One end grabbed the chain and yanked him face down on the floor in front of him.

"Humph, The Resisty, what a stupid name." Purple mocked him.

One of Reds spider legs pierced into Lard Nars legs and he screamed. Zim took this time to look around the bridge, noting who was where and who they would need to take out first. The Massive gave a small shudder and an alarm sounded.

"What was that?" Purple asked.

Red pulled away from Lard Nar and went over to the console.

"Report." Red yelled at the communications officer.

"We-were under attack Sir!"

"WHAT? By who?"

"Yea, who would dare attack the Massive! We have the Resisty under our control" Purple exclaimed.

"Shields are down sir!"

Another close explosion sent many of them stumbling catching onto what they could for balance.

"Agggg those idiots." Red screamed furiously. "Return fire, wipe them out!"

Another alarm began screaming through the bridge.

"What is it now?" Purple whined.

Red glided over to the console as he started to pull up data.

"W-weapons are offline." The officer stammered.

Red screamed in rage, grabbed the solider and threw him across the room.

Zim waited, anticipation raged through him. Oh the destruction always brought a smile to his face. When the explosion hit it sent them all flying to the floor, the room was quickly filling up with smoke, lights flickering, and panels sparking. He and Skoodge quickly activated their cloaking devices.

Zim quickly took out those with the highest threat, easy since they never saw it coming, didn't even suspect it. Something he would change when he took his place as Tallest. Purple was on the ground his Pak gone, Skoodge had deactivated his cloaking device, restraining the former Tallest. Skoodge only looked at him once then quickly looked around the room as the tall Irk screamed furiously beneath him. Zim quickly scanned the room making sure there would be no other threats, looking for Red.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Purple screamed, "My Pak! I ordered you to return it to me!" Purple demanded.

"You're through Purple." Skoodge told him. "We have a new Tallest now."

Purple sputtered in rage but with each passing minute it seemed to get less and less frantic as his time ran out. Zim was starting to panic. Where was Red?

"Lies! Your miserable little Irk. You are going to pay _dearly_ for this!"

Zim spun around and went over to him and deactivated his cloaking device, making sure Purple saw him very clearly.

"Oh, I think it's you that will _pay_ Purple."

"_Zim!_" Purple spat. "We should have killed you long ago you defective little miscreant."

Zim reached down and wrapped a hand around his throat. He grinned sadistically as he pulled Purples face close to his.

"Now, that's not the right way to address your new Tallest is it?"

Purples eyes widened for a moment than he began to laugh.

"You won't get away with this Zim, the Control Brains will see to that."

Zim was about to retort something when Purple cried out in pain. Skoodge had pinned him down to the floor, his spider limbs dug into Purples body, his green blood beginning to pool underneath him.

"Zim where's Red?"

"He-he went out that way." Lard Nar pointed as he slowly pushed himself off the floor, blood running down his leg where Red had pierced him. Zim took a few steps towards the door.

"Zim! We need to secure the bridge first!" Skoodge yelled at him.

"Get those fucking troops up here!" Zim screamed to Lortz through the communicator.

When Dib had received the signal the team went straight to work. They had to deactivate their cloaking devices so they wouldn't accidently shoot one of their own. It was quick work, with minimal casualties on their side. Dib went to the control panel and started to hock up his computer, hacking into the system.

It didn't take him long to bring the shields down, that was the easy part. The security was a little tighter and tougher on the weapons. Even harder still was coaxing the system to accept his new program. He wasn't trying to bring down the weapons, he just wanted to transfer the controls over to the Contender where they could be used to their advantage. Used against their own ships outside.

The ship started to shake with the blasts as the fight began outside of them. Thorupe, a Meekrob, stuck to his back as he worked. The shape shifter was handy in this situation and kept Dib out of trouble as he worked.

None of them were prepared for the huge explosion that blasted into the room. Dib's ears were ringing as he slowly picked himself off the floor. Thorupe didn't move as he lay there on the ground. No, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening. The entire area had been almost obliterated. The emergency force field activated to prevent the hull breach from getting worse.

"Northian dookie!" Meii yelled into his communicator, "Tell them to stay away from these coordinates unless they want to blow us all up!"

Dib looked down at his arm, it was broken, but everything else seemed to be fine. He gritted his teeth, they had to find a new way into the computer, he still hadn't finished the transfer. He kicked through the rubble and found his computer, or what was left of it. The hard drive seemed to still be in one piece though. He began pulling out wires from to debris. Attaching what he could and working only as fast as his one arm would let him go, using the screen on the console for his purpose. It was difficult since the screen was cracked and sputtered in and out.

"Uh, human Dib, you better hurry." Meii told him, "I think they found us out."

Dib looked up to see a wave of Irken soldiers making their way in through the door. Dib ignored the pain in his arm as he used it. The last few members of their team set up a small blockade to try and keep them out. Laser fire insured and the situation became intense fast. The room was in total chaos, the fighting growing more gruesome as each of their team members were injured or killed, and had to keep falling back. There was only a few of them left.

He was almost done, as his program slowly downloaded. And it felt extremely slow within this situation.

"YOU!"

Dib turned and ducked just in time as Tallest Red came at him, spider limbs just missing him. Where the hell did he come from?

"Zim's human pet, I should have KNOWN He was up to this."

Meii fired at him forcing Red to retreat back, returning fire.

"That miserable failure of an Irken! I am going to make him PAY long and slowly for this." Red hollered.

"He's a better Irken and Invader than you'll ever be." Dib hissed at him returning fire with Meii. He glanced down at the computer, it was so close. It was only a split second when his eyes left Red, and if it wasn't for Meii the blast would have hit him straight on. The alien slumped back into him and Dib caught him as they both fell to the ground. Dib grabbed his weapon and fired it at Red giving him no chance to advance.

Red's eyes narrowed at him. Dib glanced quickly at the console; it was ready for the final code. He could feel his heart beating, his breathing was hard. He was only going to have one chance at this. He fired, spun and began to type the last of the control codes hitting the button. The information started to download to the Contender, and the Massive's power fluctuated with the control transfer.

It took Dib a second to realize what had happed as he looked down, seeing the spider legs that protruded through his gut. Red yanked them back out and Dibs body convulsed with the act. Strange that it didn't seem to hurt as his hands grasped the wound, the blood pouring through his fingers. He fell to his knees his strength leaving him and then toppled forward.

He wasn't aware of the new soldiers coming into the room, the cry of rage as Red's Pak was torn off him, his head landing not far from Dib soon after. He only felt the cold seeping in, his lungs filling up with fluid, quickly cutting off his air supply, the warmth that seemed to spill from his mouth.

Then Zim's anguished face was there yelling something at him, he didn't know what, he couldn't hear him. He tried to smile at him, tried to reach his hand up to touch him, but everything was fading quickly to blackness, and then it was all gone.

It had taken five of them to pry Zim away from Dib's body, and it hadn't been gentle. Skoodge rubbed his arm from claw marks he himself had received from Zim. He had brought the medical team in to get to Dib. They had to work fast, but none of them knew much about human anatomy. It was a good thing he had planned ahead and had assembled a small group of humans that could help. Dib's heart had stopped once already as they worked away, Zim frantic as they worked, yelling, screaming, and threatening them and Dib's lifeless body.

The head of his human team came rushing in, seemed to know what to do and Zim had reacted almost violently against him. They restrained Zim and made him listen to him, still angry but nodded his head in agreement, then began to work with them.

Skoodge hadn't been able to get Zim out of the Medical bay so he tended to what needed to be done immediately on the Massive. They had secured all the Irken troops, confining those that seemed more opposed and raising in ranks those who helped or seemed more willing with the change. But they still needed Zim to make his appearance, too show that he was now the Tallest and take his place.

He walked into the medical room, Zim just sitting and staring as the machines worked to keep Dib alive, but it wasn't working, nothing they seemed to do was working. His body wasn't healing fast enough, and the only thing that was slowing down the inevitable was the tub of goo he was submerged in.

"My Tallest you're needed in the council room." Skoodge said quietly.

Zim's antennae flicked and he blinked as he turned to look at him. There was an intense look, almost feral gleam in Zims eyes that made Skoodge take a step back from him. He grinned which turned to a chuckle then laughter which made Skoodge swallow nervously.

"Yes, yes of course Skoodge, but first I need to do something. Something the Dib might not like."

Shivers went down Skoodges back , "Please Zim" Zim pierced him with a mean look. "I-I mean my Tallest."

"Ten minutes Skoodge and send that horrid Earth-doctor in here. I need to speak with him immediately."

"R-right away my Tallest." Skoodge did as he was ordered and waited outside the door. He would give Zim his ten minutes and then he would have to drag him down to the council room, even if it did cost him his antennae.

But Zim surprised him by calmly walking out, before the ten minutes was up, his hands behind his back as he strode down the corridor. He paused and glanced back at Skoodge who just stood there staring back at him. What had happened to change Zims mood?

"Well? Are you coming Skoodge? I can't do this without my closest adviser with me."

Skoodge quickly walked over to him and Zim started walking back down the hallway.

"W-what about Dib?" he had to ask, even though it could make things worse.

Zim just grinned, "Remind me to tell you about an experience I had with the awful meat substance called baloney. Nasty Hyuumans and their filthy meats." He muttered.

This confused Skoodge to no end "Baloney?"

Zim just grinned.

**a/n: Invader ang:Isn't that how it goes? You never know you lost something important until its gone :(**

**darkdagers: Don't hate me ^_^**

**BBC210:I never put those two together and all I can say is AWESOME lol because I love that movie :D. thats funny you say it feels like a move, I do write screenplays haha, so that makes me happy. I have read some good stuff with red and purple which have been great but for this version i thought i would make them not so likable, even though I didn't make them too nasty, which i could have, but just didn't have the energy to hehe. yaoi love is so yummy and juicy, I love it :D *sigh so satisfying. I'll try and write some more pwp one shots, those are always good. well good morning or night or whatever time it is when you read this :P...final chapter coming up :(  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**Synopsis: Well, they finally did it, convinced Dib that there were no such things as aliens, using unconventional means. Now Dib doesn't know what's real, and what isn't anymore. Is he Zim? He must complete his mission!**

**A/N: this is my first ZADR and Yaoi, please R/R :D**

**Rated M for intense violence/slash and of course yaoi**

Voices seemed to talking, the beeping and slurping sounds reached his ears. It was bright wherever he was, he could tell even with his eyes closed, but he didn't want to open them quite yet. But the voice seemed insistent and wouldn't let him be.

"Dib can you hear me?"

That voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Can you open your eyes Dib?"

Dib slowly opened his eyes. There was some slight movement in front of him and someone placed his glasses on him. He blinked as the room came into focus. Several different people were working furiously within the room. Some running here, others checking monitors that beeped. The strange thing was that they all seemed to be of various species. Though the prominent one being Irken.

"Dib?"

Dib looked over at the familiar voice again and recognized the human.

"Dad?"

Membrane sighed and smiled at him.

"Do you know where you are?"

Dib frowned and looked around the room again and shook his head no.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Too many images flashed through his head as he concentrated on them. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the fight on the Massive, and, and…

He tried to lift a hand to his gut, and found that he had hardly any energy to do so. It was all wrapped up in bandages, various tubes and wires seemed to be connected to him.

"The fight on the Massive and, Tallest Red and.." his voice trailed off "Am I dead?"

"No, but we almost lost you a few times."

"What happened? Where's Zim?"

Membrane sighed and placed a hand on Dib's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Son, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for not believing in you. And for doing what I did."

Dib blinked at him, not quite believing what he was hearing, that maybe he really was dead.

"Well, I, I really don't remember much about that anymore." Was all Dib could say.

Membrane seemed saddened by that and nodded.

"Your human body took too much damage to keep you alive, but The Tallest was most insistent that we save you or we would all suffer horribly. So we did what we had to, to bring you back."

"The Tallest?"

"Yes, it was all his idea in fact. We had to infuse your DNA and cells with Irken, a mutation of sorts. Other than removing the chip from your head, your body seems to have taken to the transformation quite nicely."

"Transformation?" Things where sounding so confusing to him. Dib looked down at his hands. They seemed fine, although they did seem slightly green. Membrane ran a portable scan over Dib.

"Yes, you still have your human body, but the mutation has tinted your skin green, and you have a little extra growth on your head. Your healing process has speeded up, and we can't foresee the life span as of yet, since Irken life spans seem to be longer than that of humans. But other than that, I believe you're going to be fine."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zim shrieked from the doorway beyond.

There was a scattering of beings, and then Zim rushed into the room. The site brought a smile to Dib. Zim stood there decked out in Tallest Red armor as he strode over to his bed. Zim's eyes narrowed at Membrane.

"Tallest." Membrane acknowledged as he stepped back from the bedside.

"Zim?" Dib whispered in awe. "You look amazing."

Zim's eyes turned to him, his antennae lowered slightly as he quickly looked him over. Zim didn't say anything, just went over to him and reached a hand out to Dib's stray piece of hair that always stood up, running his fingers through it. And before Dib could say anything else the Irken grabbed him and pulled him into his arms in a tight, but gentle hug. Dib could feel the antennae touch his face and he used what strength was in him and hugged back, his hands gripping tightly to what he could.

"Don't you EVER, EVER do that again My-Dib." He admonished softly.

"Never my Tallest." Dib felt so relieved and happy.

Zim pulled back, an evil grin on his face.

"You know your going to get punished for this."

"Of course my Tallest." Dib grinned back. And then he couldn't stop the yawn that followed, feeling so tired. His arms lost their strength and fell back to his side.

Membrane cleared his throat. "He still needs a lot of rest Tallest."

Zim growled at him, "Of course he does, I can see that."

Dib was already falling back to sleep.

"I want him moved as soon as he's able." Zim's voice drifted to Dib's ears.

"Yes Tallest."

Time seemed to move very strangely for Dib, as he was in and out of consciousness, his body healing and adjusting to everything. There were times when he was aware of the warmth of a body next to his and he gladly snuggled into it whenever it showed. Letting the purring noises lull him to sleep, feeling the hands through his hair, on his face. It was his new growth on his head that seemed to cause him some alarm. When those hands in his hair brushed against them it sent shivers of pleasure through him and he whimpered and moaned with need. That was the last time the warmth stayed with him.

As Dib became more awake and aware and his body gained back his strength, he kept asking for Zim, but no one seemed willing to help him. He was becoming very frustrated and he was about to march through the entire ship of the Massive until he found him, when he walked into Professors Membranes office to demand he get Zim for him. That's where he found both of them.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dib demanded of Zim.

"Because I had to wait for the doctors to okay your ability to be _punished My_-Dib." Zim grinned

Dib felt the blood rush to his face.

"Oh, and?"

Zims eyes narrowed, his grin never leaving his face.

"I would say your health is back one-hundred percent, as long as you make sure to let me know if you feel sick, and keep up on your checkups on a regular basis for a while. But other than that you should be fine." Membrane said.

Zim stippled his hand in front of him an evil laugh escaping him. And before Dib knew it, Zim had grabbed him and was hauling him down the hallway. Where they ended up in his room, with him pinned down on the bed. Zim wasted no time in pressing his lips against Dib's. His tongue thrusting into his mouth, exploring, claiming.

Dib tried to respond, to reach his hands for him but Zim kept him pinned down as he pulled back and looked down on him, those deep magenta eyes just bored into him, made his heart speed up.

"Don't you _ever_ die on me again. You belong to Zim. Mine." He growled.

Dib's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his Irken and could only whimper in response and nodded.

Zim wasted no time in getting Dib out of his clothes but he still didn't let him touch him. Zim's hands ran over ever inch of Dib's body as he inspected it. His claws lightly running over his stomach, the scars not as stark against his new skin. He bent his head and ran his tongue over it making Dib gasp. Infuriatingly Zim pulled back again his eyes traveling to Dibs hair.

His claw reached up and started to run through it then paused as he neared the new growth there. They weren't like zim's, they barely even showed above his hair In fact if you didn't know about them you probably wouldn't even know he had antennae now.

Zim gently ran his hand over one making Dib shiver. He took his hand and ran the length of one making Dib's heart speed up along with his breathing. Then Zim leaned over and began to gently suck on it. Dib bucked underneath him crying out with the pleasure it shot through him.

Zim chuckled. "Do you like that, hmmmm My-Dib?"

"Y-yes." Dib panted as he struggled against Zim "My Tallest please let go of me." Dib didn't care if he sounded so needy, he was going to go insane if Zim didn't let go of him. But Zim just ignored him as he went back to the antennae making Dib groan as heat infused him and all thought left him. So it took him a moment to realize that Zim had released him, if briefly, and then his smooth skin was next to his.

Dib ran his hands over his Irken, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him down to his lips, never wanting to stop. Zim moved his teeth back to his neck where hit bit, hard enough too draw some blood, making him moan. Dib let his hands reach up and gently grabbed Zim's antennae. Heard Zim's intake of breath felt him shudder as he placed on tip into his mouth and sucked on it. He pulled more roughly on the other one as he sucked the one in his mouth. He felt Zim's hands tighten on his hips.

"Dib." he hissed.

Dib only smiled, somehow he knew, could feel the change in Zim. He had been trying to hold back, but Dib didn't want any of that. He gave a good tug on the antennae then brought that to his mouth and flicking his tongue over the end while keeping the other one still in his mouth.

Zim growled and he thrust himself into Dib. Dib cried out as he clutched at Zim, it was hard, and intense as Zim claimed him, making him forget about everything but him. Dib found himself rolled over on his knees Zim seemed hardly to pause as he continued, gripping Dib's hips, making him take each thrust. Dib couldn't hold out much longer as Zim kept hitting that sweet spot, but when he felt the Irkens hand reach around his stomach, take hold of him in his hand he cried out, screamed Zims name as he kept pounding into him, his body convulsed, shuddered as Zim slammed into him a few more times his own cry filling the room.

It seemed to take several minutes for Dib to get his heartbeat and breathing back under control. He could feel Zim pressed up against his back as they lay on their sides, his own breathing still ragged. Zim's antennae brushed softly over Dib's face and he smiled.

Dib shuddered as Zim gently sucked on his antennae. He sighed and rolled over into Zim's arms, placing a small kiss on Zims chest before snuggling in closer. His own arms wrapped around Zim, holding him tight.

This was all he needed, this one thing that kept him steady, kept him from going insane, to a degree. He chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Zim asked him

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How this insane human actually pulled it off for a change, all because of this alien that landed in his life."

Zim's hand tightened gently in Dib's hair and pulled his head back. The alien's lips bent down and gently kissed his lips. Dib gave a pleased little sigh which made Zim grin at him.

"I love you Zim."

Zim growled low in his throat and he kissed Dib hard, crushing his body against his. At first Dib wasn't to sure about his newly acquired antennae, but now that he knew how in tune they made him to his mate, the more he appreciated them. Especially when they would rub against the others antennae, and even though Zim never said the words, he didn't have too. Dib could feel it through their connection, vibrating through both of them. He didn't want it any other way.

No one dared disturbed the new Tallest and his mate, even when it had been a week and they still hadn't come out of their room. Besides, the universe was in chaos at the moment and it seemed like a good idea to let Zim stay out of the picture while it got put back together. Everyone had agreed on that decision.

**a/n: There you have it. I have been thinking about continuing it, so if anyone is interested let me know. also thanks to everyone who fav'd and commented :D It kept me full of goo, *mission goo...  
**

**darkdagers: thanks for not stabbing me ^_^**

**bbc210: *cry I'll miss you and your comments! and thanks for sticking around for this one. If your up for some more angst check out my zim noir, now that this one is done I can go back and work on that one, oh the love and hate, and yes, i actually made some laughs in that one hehehe. anything in particular you want and I'll write it :D sequel to this one maybe? I dunno...yet O_o. anyways my awesome friend, check out the new linkin park CD (a thousand suns) and keep watching the skiis, I mean sky!**

**Invader ang: You really amaze me and how you comment on EVERYTHING! Wow, just wow :D and don't worry, I have been thinking about some more pwp with a uke zim hehehe. hope the meats thing made sense after this chapter :) thanks!  
**

**strapped in a strait jacket: I know, makes me sad too :(, but I couldn't do that to my Dibbers, he gets it bad enough having to deal with Zim and all lol. Thank you so much!**


End file.
